


Book 1: New Beginnings

by javegar453



Series: Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bending (Avatar), Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dorks in Love, F/F, Friendship/Love, Married Korrasami, Multi, PTSD, Post-Finale, Post-Spirit World Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 73,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javegar453/pseuds/javegar453
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set One year and three months after the end of Season 4 of The Legend of Korra, deals with Korra and Asami's relationship. At any point in my story when Korra is cooking, I headcanon that Korra learned how to properly cook while she was away for those three years and six months</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set One year and three months after the end of Season 4 of The Legend of Korra, deals with Korra and Asami's relationship.

_It has been one year and three months after Korra and Asami took a vacation in the spirit world, but unbeknownst to them a shift has occurred in the mortal world and some benders can now bend more than one element. We join Mako, Bolin, Naga, Pabu, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Pema, Tenzin, Kai, Lin, Suyin, Baatar and Varrick on Air Temple Island when Opal arrives._

 “Tenzin, we’ve got a problem” Opal says

“What is it? what’s the matter” Tenzin asks

“Something has happened in Republic City, there are some firebenders attacking the city” Opal says

“Well, we shouldn’t concern ourselves with that, the police can handle it” Tenzin says

“No, you don’t understand, those firebenders are waterbenders” Opal says

“What… What do you mean?” Tenzin says shocked

“That shouldn’t be possible” Lin says

“Well, the waterbenders were just walking as people do in the city, then there was this wave of energy that came from the spirit portal and then suddenly some of the waterbenders started to bend fire, I came here as soon as possible” Opal says

“Ok then we should go check that out” Says Mako

“Yeah I’m with Mako” says Bolin

“Hey Tenzin, we got an airship arriving” says Kai, “and not just any airship, it’s the presidents airship”

Tenzin and the other rush over to were the airships lands.

“Welcome to Airtemple Island President Raiko” Tenzin says

“Tenzin, what the hell is going on in my city?” Raiko asks

“Well we don’t know, Opal just explained to us that some waterbenders have firebending” Tenzin says

“It’s not only water benders with fire bending but also firebenders with water bending, earthbenders with airbending and some of your airbenders have earthbending” Raiko says

“What about the Metalbenders?” Lin asks

“Ah, I see that you’re here Lin, we don’t know about the Metalbenders” says Raiko, “Maybe you can help with this mess”

“OK, so a wave of energy unleashed from the spirt portal and now some benders have gotten two bending ability’s, something must have happened in the spirit world, we have to get Korra and Asami” says Tenzin

“Yes I agree” Lin says, “We’ll also have to get the leaders of the different nations to see if this has affected anywhere else”

“Ok, I’ll assemble the other world leaders, Tenzin, you, Jinora and Kya go to the spirit world and try to find Korra and Asami. Mako, you Bolin and Bumi head to Republic City and try to help the police force” says Raiko

*

One Year and Three months earlier

“Initiate lockdown! Find the Avatar and whoever else is with her” announces Kuvira via the intercom

Korra and the others are in the hole created by the humming bird mecha suit, then the alarm starts to flash and a siren starts going off.

“We need to move fast. Su, Lin, climb up to the arm and try to disable that weapon. Mako, Bolin, get to the engine and see if you can power this thing down. I’m going after Kuvira” says Korra

“Are you sure? When you fought Kuvira before…” says Suyin

“I know. She almost destroyed me. Not this time.” Says Korra.

Mako and Bolin ascend the interior ladders while Su and Lin use their metal cables to launch themselves upward, Bolin then cuts open a hatch leading to the engine room using a lava disc which allows him and Mako to enter.

“I’m going for that lever. You get the other one” says Mako

Bolin regenerates his lava disc while Mako confronts a guard

“Hey!” exclaimed the guard

The guard shoots metal plates, which Mako dodges before throwing a fire blast at him. The guard shields himself with some metal plates. When the guard shoots more metal plates, Mako tries to deflect using his firebending, but his blast hits the spirit vine core, resulting in a small explosion, which throws the firebender into a pillar. Mako looks over to see Bolin blocking metal plates with the lava disc before turning to see more plates coming his own way. Mako dodges and kicks up fire before dodging additional attacks and shooting an additional arc of fire. Lin and Suyin continue their ascent on their cables. They lands on a small ramp and walk through the tunnel to see the cannon’s operations. A guard shoots metal plates at Lin and Su, Lin rips off nearby metal to shield them.

“I’ll deal with this guy! Disable the weapon!” Lin says

Lin jumps to the ground and confronts the guard. Using metallic extensions of her armour, Lin blocks additional plates and moves toward the guard. She shoots a metal cable but the guard jumps backward and fires a fragment of metal at her, but Lin kicks it away. Suyin watches the weapon operate, seeing bullets loaded into metallic holes. She uses her bending to bring down the chain of holes and watched as they tumble downward. The vine cartridges hit the bottom of the arm and explode, sending a mass of expanding purple energy screaming upwards; Suyin jumps toward the tunnels entrance and ducks to avoid the blast. After the explosion passes, she gets back up and smirks, seeing the cannon has been disabled. Lin returns to Suyin. Lin looks around and smiles.

“Nice work” says Lin

“The outside may be platinum, but we can do a lot of damage in here.” Says Suyin

Lin and Suyin use their bending to begin collapsing the gears which control the suit.

“The weapon’s loading mechanism has malfunctioned. We’re unable to fire.” Says the Helmsman

Kuvira looks at the helmsman.

“It’s no malfunction. I can feel someone metalbending inside the arm.” Kuvira tries to move the arm but the arm swings lazily at its side, unresponsive. “I’ve lost connection! The weapon’s useless now”

The suit’s right arm reaches for the left. As Kuvira bends, the right arm, after a moment, completely rends the unresponsive cannon arm from the side of the mecha. Lin and Suyin slam against the wall. Lin bends some of the metal to strap them down. Kuvira throws the useless arm away and it crashes into a building. While the main body of the arm crashes straight to the ground, the cannon fractures from the arm and tumbles onward; the cannon falls into the spirit wilds, where is vanishes from view. At the base of the building the Beifong sisters are still strapped in and unconscious. Kuvira turns upon hearing a crash behind her. A hatch fly’s into the air by being pummelled from the other side by an unseen assailant. Korra emerges from the hatch, she immediately attacks with blast of fire and air, knocking out the soldier; Korra and lands and begins to duel Kuvira. She throws fire at the military leader who dodges. She fires back with liquefied metal which Korra manipulates and throws back at her, throwing Kuvira into the control panel. Kuvira quickly gets back up and charges but Korra ducks. Kuvira turns and fires metal plates but Korra dodges them. The metal bender shoots one of the radio speakers at Korra, who uses airbending to throw it out of danger. Korra then bends an arc of fire at Kuvira, who jumps up and lands bending the platform down, launching Korra into the air, who hits the roof and is locked in when Kuvira bends metal around her.

The military leader bends Korra around the roof before throwing her into the control panel, smashing it. Just as Kuvira sets to attack again, Korra gets out of the way before being hit. She prepares to launch three metal fragments. Back in the engine room Mako and Bolin continue to duel against the guards with their firebending and lava disc. Mako dodges an attack and falls back to the wall as a large metal fragment is fired at him. He leans on the rail and throws fire back, knocking the guard down against the lever and throws him down again when he tries to recover. Mako reaches his lever.

“I’m ready!” shouts Mako

Bolin is pinned up against a wall, trying to dodge attacks from his opponent while sustaining his lava disc.

“Be with you in one second! Kind of busy!” Bolin shoots his lava disc, which hits a steam pipe, releasing the fog into the room. As the guard recovers, Bolin charges him knocking him backward into the pipe. “Okay, ready now!”

Bolin makes his way to the lever. The brothers look at each other, their hands on the levers.

“One…two…three!” Mako says, they pull the levers but nothing happens to the engine, “Nothing’s happening!” Mako runs toward Bolin.

“Kuvira must’ve done some override thing and taken control!” says Bolin as Mako approaches him.

“There’s got to be some other way to shut down power from here.” Says Mako

“Ummm…” says Bolin

“Come on. You spent all the time working with Varrick and Baatar Jr. Didn’t any of their genius rub off on you?” asks Mako.

“Look, the only thing I know about these vines is that if you mess around with them too much, they explode.” Says Bolin

Mako looks nervously at the spirit vine core, he then looks down and shuts his eyes briefly. “Get those engineers out of here. I have an idea.” Says Mako

“Want to fill me in?” asks Bolin

“I’m gonna zap these vines with some electricity.” Says Mako

Bolin puts his hands up, “Let’s back it up, okay?” Bolin moves his hands around “I said that will make the vines explode.”

“Exactly. This is our only way of shutting this thing down” Mako starts to walk away “I can handle it.” Says Mako

Bolin grasps his shoulder, Mako turns to him. “No! You can’t! This isn’t the time to prove how awesome you are. I already know how awesome you are … you’re awesome.” Bolin says.

“I don’t have time to argue! I’m doing this, so get out of here!” says Mako

“Okay, but for the record, I do not approve. Just, get out as soon as you can. Promise?

Mako grasps Bolin’s hand and shakes it, “Promise”, they embrace.

“I love you” says Bolin

They separate, hands still locked. “I love you, too. Now go!” says Mako

Bolin runs off. Mako then takes up the lightening bending stance. Bolin hoists the engineers on his shoulders and returns to the hatch. He turns to see Mako generating lightning before stepping out. As Mako points two fingers at the ball, the charge crackling blue in the air around him, a bolt of lightning sparks at his fingertips and connects with the mass of vines. Arcs of purplish energy immediately spark off its surface; the arcs begin to detonate the walls of the room. Mako fixes his gaze on the surface of the mass, before the energy conduits above overload and detonate. The force of the blast sends Mako flying backward into the wall, but he sustains the lightning as he regains his stance, his gaze still fixed on his target. The entire mass flares with purple light and a surge comes off the vines and into Mako’s arm, where it electrocutes and burns Mako, the sleeve of his uniform disintegrating and his skin turning a scaled red as an electric shockwave expands from his arm. He staggers, but manages to stay on his feet. Mako makes his way toward the empty hatch even as he maintains his assault on the mass of vines.

As he draws near to the hatch, the mass sends another arc off its surface; it hits Mako directly in the chest and he immediately falls to the floor, his unconscious body half-draped over the hatch. The mass of vines cracks and arcs angrily as Mako lies motionless below. Blasts of flame flash from within the cockpit as Korra and Kuvira duel. Staggering momentarily backward, Korra throws a blast of fire with a punch and dodges several metalbending attacks from Kuvira, Korra dodges them. As soon as she does, Korra attacks her with airbending before sending a kick at Kuvira amplified by firebending. They miss as Kuvira dodges, spins around, her three orbs of metal floating next to her head and sends multiple fragments of the metal at Korra. As Korra firebends at her and Kuvira blocks the attack by reforming a shield with the metal from her orbs, Korra stops firebending and jumps into the air, metalbending the shield down and landing a solid hit on Kuvira, who tumbles backward slams into the windows and control panel. Briefly staggered, she sends the shield at Korra, who ducks easily under it and physically attacks Kuvira, locking her legs around Kuvira’s neck and flipping her over, throwing her backward onto the control platform. Korra bends the metal beneath her, tossing her briefly limp form into the air. As Korra jumps into the air to land a crushing blow, Kuvira, now fully awake sees the oncoming Korra. Korra and Kuvira act simultaneously in mid-air, Korra airbending at Kuvira even as Kuvira bends a panel of the floor at Korra. The two blows land at the same time both Korra and Kuvira are tossed away from each other by the combination of attacks, landing at opposite sides of the mecha’s cockpit in clouds of dust and muffled yells. Mako is still unconscious far below the battle in the cockpit, the mass of vines growing ever more unstable. Rings of spirit energy spread outward on the roof of the room as Bolin climbs the ladder to the hatch, takes Mako over his shoulders and jumps down to the landing below. The energy begins to seep out of the engine room as he lands; he keeps running even as the mass above sends arcs and beams of energy down through the ceiling above. As Bolin makes it to the ladder leading down toward the rest of the mecha, a massive explosion dismantles the ladder, sending it tumbling downward into the darkness below. Korra and Kuvira; on the verge of landing another round of attacks, are thrown off their feet as the explosion rocks the floor beneath, purple light filling the windows on all sides. Beams of energy blaze through the skin of the machine, shooting one-by-one in all directions and quickly becoming more and more numerous. A brilliant flash of light drowns the area and promptly vanishes; a subtle crackle of suppressed energy crawls around the torso of the mecha before yielding to a ring of purple energy. With a massive blast of spirit energy set free, the mecha is torn by a devastating explosion, the top of its torso, now severed from its lower half, soaring through the air as the remaining usable arm, torn way, and tumbles in the opposite direction. Korra and Kuvira fall in the cockpit, holding desperately onto the railing around the control platform as debris files past them toward the ceiling. The cockpit section crashes into the street, raising a cloud of dust that suffuses the immediate area. As the dust settles, the upper section appears motionless and useless, where it came to rest. Bolin and Mako, unconscious and lying side by side in the wreckage, is followed by a blast of earthbending that clears a path out of the cockpit. Korra helps Kuvira out of the ruined cockpit, its window shattered and its bent frames and she sets her down as Kuvira lets out a groan. Korra sits down, spent, next to her and addresses her.

“It’s over. You’re gonna call off your army and surrender to President Raiko. Then you and—“

Kuvira’s eye open and dart to Korra, filled with hatred, which catches Korra off guard, Kuvira bends a chunk of rock at her, catching her face and sending her flying across the pile of debris. Korra comes to a top face down in the street; with a groan, she lifts her head and sees Kuvira escaping down the street, limping badly. After a quick glance behind her, Kuvira takes off down the street toward the Spirit Wilds in the distance, her arm braced across her body.

“Stop!” shouts Korra

Kuvira does not comply. After a movement Korra angrily rises to her feet and gives chase. Kuvira rounds a corner at the entrance to the Wilds; she braces herself on the side of a building with her arm before falling to the ground with a groan. Rising to her feet once more, she continues into the forest, pausing for a moment to catch her breath. She looks up as Korra’s voice permeates the trees

“Kuvira! Give up!.” Says Korra

“Never” says Kurvia

Korra resumes walking, still limping. As she takes her free hand and pushes aside a curtain of vines, she gasps, beholding what lies beyond and her mouth curls into a sneer. Korra walks through the Forrest as sunlight filters through gaps in the canopy above.

“Please, stop this madness! It had to end now” says Korra

Korra jumps to the top of a roof, Kuvira’s voice echoes through the forest and she turs head, trying to find its source.

“If you really want to end it, then come and get me!” calls Kuvira

Korra takes off in pursuit of the source of the sound. Ducking under a large, arch-like root and pushing through a clump bushes, she comes upon a clearing and looking up, gasps in horror. Sliding from the base to the open end of the massive spirit weapon’s barrel, suspended in a cradle of vines where it fell from the discarded arm of the mecha. Its barrel is aimed directly at Korra, who stands motionless before it. Kuvira holds onto the side of the firing mechanism, holding the manual trigger handle in her left hand.

“Now it’s over.” Says Kuvira

“Don’t” says Korra

Kuvira slides the trigger home and the shot once again slides down the barrel to the end, where the devastating purple beam builds within the barrel. Korra abandons her attempt at reasoning and dives for safety as the barrel discharges, its beam colliding with the ground and throws Korra aside. She comes to a stop and looks up. The beam doesn’t stop; it continues to pierce the ground, the ground flaming at the impact point. Kuvira stands with one foot on the weapon and one foot on a vine. As the weapon continues to fire below, the vines around her begin to glow with the same purple light and she looks around at them. The force of the firing has propelled the cannon backward, away from the ground; now twisting around, widely swinging in its cradle of vines as the beam follows. Mako Bolin and the others watch what is going on in the spirit wilds as the beams files upward through the trees, slicing through buildings and detonating them.

“Shut it down! Korra yells over the noise of the cannon.

“I can’t!” Kuvira yells back sliding the trigger back to find the weapon unresponsive

A sudden shudder of the cannon throws Kuvira from its side; she yells as she tumbles to the ground. Raising her head, her expression morphs into horror as she beholds the barrel of her creation swinging around to aim at her, the beam still firing. As it bears down on her, Korra jumps in from the left, throwing herself between the beam and Kuvira. As Kuvira watches, terrified, Korra extends her hands before her, her eyes glowing as she enters the Avatar State and she prevents the beam of raw energy. Smaller energy beams spray in all directions as she stands firm against it in a protective orb of energy. Kuvira sits motionless, caught between wonder and terror as the purplish-white light courses around them. As Korra continues to defy the beam, the orb of energy which she bends around them begins to expand, slowly at first, before growing exponentially. The two disappear as the orb glows bright white and flares into a massive size.

The Spirit Wilds and the central peninsula of Republic City itself as the glowing orb suddenly explodes into being, swallowing the city and drowning the light of the midday sun as it grows ever larger and a shockwave radiates outward at its base, clouds wrapping its top. As it expands through the streets, washing over the debris of the attack and the remains of the monstrous mecha, Tenzin and his children taking shelter in a building as the threshold of the orb blazes past them, ash and dust pouring through the doorway. Asami rounds a corner and comes upon the orb; her eyes widen in shock and she ducks into an underground tunnel as the orb washes over the street above and smoke envelops her was well. The orb reaches the apex of its reach. The rapid expansion of the cloud of dust and debris kicked up by the orb comes to a sudden standstill, the cloud hanging lazily in mid-air for a moment before reversing its direction screaming back toward its source. The next events happen very quickly. The orb begins to collapse on itself, leaving circular clouds hanging in the sky and revealing a layer of vines covering the ground. The orb utterly implodes, crushing itself down to microscopic size as it sucks the clouds inward to itself, leaving only a golden pinpoint sitting at the centre of a deep crater covered with vines. A brief flare of golden light flickers out and the world bathed in a golden glow as a yellowish beam of energy erupts skyward, a beacon rising into the sky a Kuvira’s army of mecha suits watched from the streets of the city. Within the beam rose two coiled ribbons of green and yellow, two helices spiralling upward into the sky above. At its base, a rotating orb shines greenish-yellow on the ground at the base of the beacon, followed by the debris of the mecha suit as Bolin and a semiconscious Mako open a hatch and emerge from the heart of the wreck. Bolin gasps as Mako turns his head toward it.

“Look” Bolin says

As they stare in wonder at the beacon, Tenzin and his children walk towards the spiralling light.

“A new spirit portal.” Says and astonished Tenzin

At the rim of the crater a group of mecha tanks have gathered and a captain gives them orders.

“Spread out and find Kuvira!” says the Mecha suit captain to his unit.

As they disperse, Lin, Suyin, Varrick and Zhu Li climb onto the remains of the enormous mecha, looking around. Asami and Tenzin stand while Ikki and Meelo land behind them.

“Korra!” Mako shouts

Tenzin, meanwhile, walks toward the smashed cockpit, where Mako stands as well. Mako steps inside the cockpit. He peers up toward the wrecked control surface, where Jinora stands looking down at him. Mako looks at her and she shakes her head, Mako then turns to Tenzin.

“Tenzin, there’s no sign of her.” Says Mako

“Keep looking! Korra!” Shouts Tenzin “Korra…”

Korra floats unconscious in spirit-form as her hair ruffles. After a moment, she opens her eyes and finds herself facing a red reflection of herself, a bluish boundary separating the two. As the two reflections regard each other, her red reflection fluctuates, morphing into an unconscious Kuvira. As Korra looks at her, the blue colour around them starts to dissolve and Korra looks around at the world materializing around her as they lose their respective colours, returning to their normal forms. They slowly descend onto a bed of flowers in front of the new spirit portal, located in a field of purple flowers and mangled-looking reddish trees; they are in the Spirit World (obviously). As they touch down, Kuvira groans and topples. Korra catches her and holds the unconscious woman in her arms. When Kuvira comes to, she realizes who is holding her and lets out a panicked cry, before scrambling away, pushing Korra over. She gets to her feet and looks around at the new environment.

“What happened? Are we … dead?” Says a disoriented Kuvira

“No, we’re okay, but we’re in the Spirit World. All the energy from your weapon tore open a new portal and blasted us in here.

“Why would you save my life, after everything I did to you?” ask Kuvira

“I guess… I see a lot of myself in you.” Says Korra

Kuvira is surprised at first but then becomes angry. “We are nothing alike!” says Kuvira

“Yes, we are. We’re both fierce and determined to succeed, sometimes without thinking things through. Says Korra calmly.

“This wasn’t how I wanted things to end” Kuvira falls to her knees. “If you would have all just surrendered, none of this would have happened.

“You brought this on yourself. Messing with the spirit vines, acting like a dictator over your people … You had to know what you were doing wasn’t right.” Says Korra

“I was trying to help me people. Su turned her back on the Earth Kingdom, you were gone! I had to do something” says Kuvira angrily.

“I think I get it now” Korra says softly

Kuvira turns away from Korra. “You don’t understand anything about me.”

“I do. Su told me how she took you in when you were younger. It must have been so hard being an orphan.” Korra says

“Don’t pretend you know what it felt like! The Avatar is adored by millions! I was cast aside by my own parents like I meant nothing to them. How could I stand by” Kuvira starts crying “ and watch the same thing happen to my  nation, when it need someone to guide it?” says Kuvira

“You wanted to create a place where you and your people would never be vulnerable again. I may not have been may not have been an orphan, but believe me, I understand what it feels like to be afraid.” Korra says, she then sits down so she is at eye level with Kuvira. “After I was poisoned, I would have done anything to feel in control.”

The look on Kuvira’s face softens. Back in the physical world, all sorts of spirits fly out of the portal and reappear on the rim of the crater.

“The spirits have returned.” Says Tenzin

Asami turns to the portal which Korra and Kuvira emerge. “And so has Korra!”

“Hahahaaaa`, you’re okay!” Bolin laughs excitedly

All the mecha suits gather around them, pointing their weapons at Korra and Kuvira. “Release Kuvira, or we will attack!” says the Mecha Suit Captain

Kuvira removes her arm from Korra’s should and addresses her troops. “Stand down. This battle is over. I owe the Avatar my life. Her power is beyond anything I could ever hope to achieve. I’ll accept whatever punishment the world sees fit.”

The mecha suits stand down and Kuvira is handcuffed.

Kuvira turns to Suyin. “And Su, I’m sorry for all the anguish I’ve caused you and your family.”

“You’re going to answer for everything you’ve done.” Says Suyin

Lin and Suyin take Kuvira away, while everyone else hugs Korra.

 

A few hours later

“And though the battle took a severe toll on our beloved city, out of destruction, love did bloom! So that is why, dearest friends and family, we gather today to celebrate the wondrous and at time inexplicable bond between Sir Varrick and the Lady Zhu Li!” says Bolin

Varrick looks over to the cameraman, who is filming the crown and in a loud whisper says “Hey, pal, camera on me! This is my big day,” the camera swivels around and Varrick nods to Bolin to continue.

“True love is a fickle creature: Difficult to find, nearly impossible to tame. But Varrick and Zhu Li have proven that even the longest of long shots,” Varrick glances at Bolin looking annoyed, “can have a chance at happiness together. Now, for the vows!” Pabu climbs on top of Bolin’s should with a small scroll around his neck. “Thank you, master Pabu. Do you, Sir Iknik Blackstone Varrick of the Southern Water Tribe, Master of the high seas, take the Lady Zhi Li Moon to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you promise to treat her not as your assistant, but as your honoured and cherished partner?”

“You’re darn tootin’ I do!” Says Varrick

“And do you, Zhu Li, take Varrick, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to care for him, in sickness and in health” Bolin looks down to the note and gets a confused expression on his face, “and also scrub his callouses on a bi-weekly basis, which … isn’t really that much to ask …” Bolin crumples the paper, to which Varrick is annoyed with. “Okay, I’m not readying this.”

“I do take Varrick, Callouses and all.” Says Zhu Li

“You now,” Varrick and Zhu Li lean in close together, Bolin takes a few steps back, “do the thing.” Says Bolin

Varrick and Zhu Li kiss, while the crowd applauds. Varrick begins to cry

“Are you all right?” asks Zhu Li

“You just make me so dang happy! Says Varrick

Varrick wipes his tears away and pulls a remote from his pocket. He presses a button and a bunch of fireworks are set off, which engulf the sky above Air Temple Island courtyard. Later that night, people have shifted from in front of the makeshift altar to a dance floor with tables in front of it. Tahno, Lu, Gang, the council page and the White Falls Wolfbats provide the music. Varrick is dancing with dancing with Zhu Li, while Ikki is dancing with a reluctant Huan. Opal drags Bolin onto the dance floor as well. Lin takes some food from a waiter, while Pema chases Rohan.

“My cousin told me how level-headed you were during the whole evacuation. I got to admit, I’m impressed. I think you’re going to make a great leader.” Says Mako and in a berating tone he says “But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna set you up with Korra, so don’t ask.”

“That’s okay, Mako. Sometimes, a good evacuation is its own reward” says Wu, Korra then joins them.

“Good to see you, Prince Wu. Or should I say, King Wu? You ready to get back to Ba Sing Se and finally take the throne?” asks Korra

“Yeah …About that … I was actually thinking of stepping down as king and getting rid of the monarchy all together.” Says Wu as he gets bewildered looks from Mako and Korra.

“Are … you joking?” asks Mako

“For once, I’m not. Now I know what you’re gonna say, I’m being lazy, I’m afraid of responsibility, I’m putting my singing career before my people, but it’s none of those things. I really think the Earth Kingdom would be better off if the states were independent and had elected leaders, like the United Republic.”

Mako still surprised says “That’s … actually pretty wise and mature of you.”

“I think it’s a great idea. The Earth Kingdom should evolve and I’ll do everything in my power to help you make that happen.” Says Korra

Wu makes a saluting gesture to Korra. “Looking forward to working with you. But for now, the dance floor calls.” Says Wu as he scoots off

After a brief pause Korra asks “How’s the arm?”

“Much better” replies Mako

“The words “thank you” don’t feel big enough for what you did. But I honestly don’t know what else to say.” Says Korra

“You don’t need to say anything. I want you to know, I’ll follow you into battle, no matter how crazy things get. I’ve got you back … and I always will.” Says Mako

Mako walks off and leaves Korra leaning against the decorated gate at the entrance to the island alone and looking at the city across the water as the portal rises into the sky beyond. Tenzin walks up to Korra.

“I spoke to president Raiko. Tomorrow, he’s announcing a plan to expand the city, rather than rebuild downtown.” Say Tenzin

“I bet Aang never could have imagined there’d be a spirit portal right in the heart of Republic City.” Says Korra

“Korra, you’ve transformed the world more in a few years than most Avatar did during their lifetimes.” Says Tenzin

“But I feel like I’ve only just begun. There’s so much more I want to learn and do.” Says Korra

“You don’t know how happy I am to hear you so full of hope again.” Says Tenzin

“It’s been a bit of a bumpy ride, huh?” says Korra

“I’ve come to realize life is one, bug, bumpy ride.” Says Tenzin

“I know I was in a pretty dark place after I was poisoned. But I finally understand why I had to go through all that, I needed to understand what true suffering was so I could be more compassionate to others, even to people like Kuvira.” Says Korra

Tenzin puts a reassuring hand on Korra’s shoulder. Korra puts her hands on his and comes to peace.

Asami interrupts them. “Excuse me Tenzin, Varrick is looking for you. Something about wanting to borrow a glider suit to fly off the tower?” says Asami

Tenzin then runs off while saying “That doesn’t seem like a good idea!”

Korra says to Asami, “Wanna sit with me for a minute? I’m not ready to get back to the part just yet.” Asami smiles and they sit down side by side on the steps. “I don’t think I ever really apologized.

“For what?” asks Asami

“For being gone all that time. For not coming back sooner.” Says Korra

“You don’t need to apologize for anything. I’m just so happy you’re here now. I don’t think I could have handled losing you and my father in the same day.” Tears well up in Asami’s eyes

“I am so sorry for what happened.” Says Korra as she hugs Asami

Asami wipes away the tears, “Thank you. I’m just glad I was able to forgive him”

As they let go Korra says “So, what now? Back to the dance floor?

“I’m kind of all danced out. Honestly, after everything that’s happened the past few months, I could use a vacation.” Says Asami

Korra smiles, “Let’s do it! Let’s go on a vacation, just two of us. Anywhere you want”

“Really? Okay … I’ve always wanted to see what the Spirit World’s like.” Says Asami

“Sounds Perfect.” Says Korra

At the base of the new spirit portal Korra and Asami walk up to it, they are both back in their normal attire, carrying a backpack. They stop for a moment a few meters short of the portal, they turn their heads and smile at each other. They join hands and walk into the portal, where they turn to face each other closely, gazing into each other’s eyes and kiss, while they transition from the physical world into the spirit world. Once they arrive into the spirit world Korra breaks the kiss

“Well… um that just happened” says Korra

“I liked it” says Asami

“Ok, so we both liked that so, does that makes us girlfriends now?” asks Korra

“Well, yeah I guess” says Asami

“Ok, right then where would you like to go?” asks Korra

“Well let’s just walk and see where our feet takes us” says Asami

“Ok, I would have thought you would’ve had some sort of plan” says Korra

*

One Year and One month later

A year and one month after Korra and Asami enter a relationship and become girlfriends, enter and explore the spirit world, they find Iroh.

“Korra, it is good to see you again” says Iroh

“Yeah, it’s good to be here without any troubles or worry about the state of either worlds” says Korra, “Iroh I’d like to introduce you to my girlfriend”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Iroh, my name is Asami Sato” says Asami

“A pleasure to meet you Miss Sato, come tell me how you met Korra and your adventures you’ve had” says Iroh

“Alright, but let’s sit down, I’ll tell everything” says Asami

*

A few hours pass

“And that’s how I meet Korra and the adventures we’ve had” says Asami

“Hahaha, what an amazing story” says Iroh with a smile, “Now that introductions are out of the way and that amazing story, there is someone here that you might want to meet, Korra.” Then the Aye-Aye spirit appears beside Iroh.

“Stinky” says Aye-Aye

“Hey it’s the Aye-Aye Spirit Avatar Wan knew” says Korra

“Yeah, it’s me and might I say, you may look different and have different tastes but you do smell the same” says Aye-Aye, “Now I know this sounds rude, but is there any way for me to talk to Wan?”

“Yeah about that, ever since Unalaq destroyed Raava, I’ve lost all connection with the other avatars” says Korra sadly

“Oh, I really wanted to talk to him, if only there was a way…” says Aye-Aye sounding disappointed.

“If only what?” says Asami

“Yeah, if only what?” says Korra

“Well, there might be away to reconnect with the other avatar lives” says Aye-Aye

“Really, how?” Asks Korra

“Well, if you don’t mind me saying but it requires a lot of physical, mental and spiritual contact and relief” says Aye-Aye

“Well, I believe my work here is done” says Iroh and with that Iroh and his teashop vanishes leaving Korra and Asami with Aye-Aye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of my Happily Ever After series, this is also my first Fanfiction that i have wrote.


	2. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami help two spirits converge to form an entirely new being, Bum-Ju visits and Korra and Asami leave instructions for him, later Jinora finds the two and leaves after getting quite flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about two significant characters having to die for a greater cause, don't worry though, it's all explained throughout the chapter.

“What do you mean by ‘Physical’ contact and relief?” Asks Korra

“Well simply put it, you two are going to have… Um… well basically sex” says Aye-Aye

Korra and Asami stand in front of Aye-Aye speechless

“Yeah, both physical and spiritual, basically, you need to physical have sex but so do your spirits” says Aye-Aye, then he turns to Korra, “Korra you have Raava’s spirit housed in your body, but you also have Vaatu in you as well, he is the reason why you cannot connected to you past lives, the amount of negativity produced within you is rapidly accelerating his growth and will soon take you over unless you perform a physical and spiritual meld with another being, that falls to you Asami” says Aye-Aye, “Yeah I know that’s a lot to take in but please you have to do this otherwise instead of waiting 10,000 years for Vaatu’s return he will return in one year” says Aye-Aye

“Oh, ok, so what do we have to do?” asks Asami

“You both need to have sex in three key locations, the first is at the northern spirit portal, well close to it, the spirit oasis, this will cleanse your bodies, the second is at the frozen forest at the southern pole and finally the third is in the tree of time itself” finishes Aye-Aye

“Ok, if we do this then how will that free me of Vaatu?” Asks Korra

“It will free you Korra, but Vaatu will seek a new host namely you Asami” says Aye-Aye

“What…” says Asami

“No way that’s not going to happen” says Korra defending Asami

“Every spirit gathered once Vaatu had been defeated and we tried to come up ways to get rid of him permanently, we all agreed that this is the more safe way for the avatar to continue to exist…” says Aye-Aye

“But what about Asami?” asks Korra

“You didn’t let me finish” says Aye-Aye, “we all agreed that this is the more safe way for the avatar to continue to exist and her partner, Asami you must agree willing, or Korra will die, I know this sound’s morbid, but we hope with your sacrifices that Raava and Vaatu will remember their origins and realize that they and converge and be reborn and seek away to rekindle their lost love, but to do that you both must sacrifice your life” says Aye-Aye

“Wait do you mean that we both have to die?” asks Korra and Asami together

“Yes I’m sorry, this is the only way” says Aye-Aye

“Well if it’s the only way” says Korra sadly

“Ok, as long as we talk as long as we can” says Asami

“Alright, I’ll meet you at the northern spirit portal” says Aye-Aye as changes into his spirit form and files away.

Korra and Asami start to walk in a northern direction and Korra says “Are you ok with this?”

“No, I’m not alright with it, but if this is what is meant to happen then I guess we can’t do anything about it” says Asami

“Ok, but before we go any further I’m going to ask Raava her opinion about this” says Korra

“Ok, that’s a good idea” says Asami

“Ok, Raava… Raava can you hear me?” asks Korra, a brief minute of silence, then a rush of wind blows Korra and Asami’s hear, “I hear you Korra, I see that you have a question… and a troubled mind”

“Yes, Raava, I need to know, is Aye-Aye telling the truth?” asks Korra

“Yes, he does speak the truth, Vaatu is growing rapidly within you, I have managed to suppress him for the moment, but he is not affected by the spirit world’s rules anymore, after leaving and living in your world for however short of time he has grown accustomed to the rules of the material world” says Raava, “However, I cannot keep Vaatu at bay for much long, you need to hurry, I can keep him locked up for no more than nine more months”

“Looks like we don’t have any choice do we?” says Asami

“No, it doesn’t” says Korra

*

“You look absolutely stunning” says Korra, it has been a month since they meat Aye-Aye, having seen many beautiful sightings only one could keep her eye for more than a minute was Asami.

“Awwww thanks, you look beautiful in this moonlight” says Asami

“Finally you’re here” says Aye-Aye

“Ok so how do we do this, seeing as the spirit portal is right in the middle of the Northern Water Tribe, we both agreed that we are not going back to the physical world until this has been sorted out” says Korra

“Ok, so this is the spiritual part, first you both have to enter a meditative state and then enter the physical world” says Aye-Aye

“Ok, then better late than never” says Asami

Korra and Asami sat down cross legged, Korra started to glow a bluish light whereas Asami glowed a light red light, then both opened there eyes, stood up and walked into the portal, when the exited the northern portal they looked at each other.

“Oh wow, you look even more beautiful as a spirit” says Asami

“Aww thanks, you look amazing too, now let’s get going, I’m not sure how long our spirits will last here without our bodies as anchors” says Korra

As they walked to the northern water tribe’s capital, they encountered many other spirits who help them as the spirits new what they were doing and about to do, Korra and Asami arrived at the northern water tribe capital in a matter of hours, only to find that the city looked almost empty, upon a small investigation, they found that the people where in the great temple, preforming a ritual of some kind, they continued on until they reached the palace as they entered the saw Desna and Eska, sitting on their thrones looking as board as ever, when a messenger ran into the room.

“Lord Eska, Lady Desna, I have urgent news from Republic City, President Raiko requests your attendance, he said that it is very urgent” says the messenger

“Finally something new to enjoy Desna” says Eska

“Yes, I know what you mean Eska” says Desna

“Alright, after knowing Desna and Eska, for twenty one years, they still creep me out” says Korra

“Yeah, I know what you mean, something isn’t right with those two, anyway we need to get to the spirit oasis” says Asami

“Yeah, from what memories of Aang’s life I still remember, there is an entrance to the cave behind the thrones” says Korra

“Alright let’s go” says Asami

Korra and Asami then walk behind the thrones to find the entrance of the spirit oasis, as they enter they notice that no other spirits only La and Tui, the moon and ocean spirit’s and even then, they weren’t in their usual pool, instead they were in a pool floating five feet off the ground.

“Wow, even as mortals, the ocean and moon spirits still have enough power to do that” says Korra

“Yeah, but I take it then that you don’t know that when you were Aang, during the one hundred year war you and La merged together using the Avatar State to create a massive being called Kozilla” says Asami

“Wow, I had no idea, seriously it’s like when the avatar gets reincarnated he or she has their mind wiped” says Korra

“Ok, so, if we are to do this, then turn around” says Asami

“Ok, then, but I have no problem with me stripping off while you watch” says Korra as she turns around and proceeds to remove her clothing.

Asami removes her clothes and then her bra and underwear and walked into the shallow part of the pool, “Ok, now you may turn around”

“Oh my…” says Korra, “You look so hot right now”

“Oh yeah, then why don’t you join me, the water is just the right temperature” says Asami with a collie smile

“That’s not a bad idea” says Korra as she walks into the pool as well

“Now kiss me” says Asami

“With pleasure” says Korra

As they kiss, their hands no know bounds as they felt each other up and down with Korra’s hands eventually stopping to play with Asami’s slightly larger breasts with Asami’s hands stopped at Korra’s ass. Eventually Korra broke the kiss and said “I love you Asami Sato and I want to spend the rest of my life with you”

“Awww, that’s so cute and I want to spend the rest of my life with you as well” says Asami

*

A few hours pass

“Wow that was….” Says Korra

“Amazing” finished Asami

“How long have we been here?” Korra asked

“Well, it was certainly around midday when we got here, so it must be sometime around six now” says Asami

As Korra and Asami lie on the ground Korra noticed something, “Well, at some point we must have moved from the pool and onto the ground”

“Oh, oh yeah, La and Tui are no longer floating in their pool” says Asami

“Yeah, I think it might be a while before we can leave” says Korra

“Yeah me too, we must have had some intense sex” says Asami

“Yeah and we’re in spirit form, image us when were in our bodies” says Korra

“Yeah” says Asami, they lay there for a few more minutes.

 “This, is nice just lying here with you” says Korra

“Yeah, but we should get back to our bodies, come on” says Asami

“Ok” says Korra getting up, Asami stands up and put’s her clothes back on, while she is putting on her clothes Korra puts her clothes on and watches Asami, the two of them don’t realize that they have a part of each other’s spirits now.

“Like what you see” says Asami

“Oh yeah” says Korra

“Ok, let’s go” says Asami

Asami and Korra hold hands while they walk back to the portal, as they walk through the palace they notice that Desna and Eska are no longer on their thrones and that there are more people about, as they walk through the city and to the entrance that leads to the portal Korra says “That was amazing, I can’t wait until we get to the south pole”

“Yeah, so how about we stop standing around and hurry up” says Asami

“Ok” says Korra with a smile. They arrive at the portal and share a kiss, as they enter the portal they hear a scream coming from the Spirit Oasis. Korra and Asami leave the portal and return to their bodies and they open their eyes.

“Wow, spirit sex is so fucking intense” says Asami

“Yeah, I mean, I still feel a bit faint” says Korra

“Yeah, I feel the same way” says Asami softly

“Good, you two are on your way to fixing the avatar spirit” say Aye-Aye, as he walks up to Asami and Korra he finds them asleep in each other’s arm’s he then decides to let them sleep, after all they had been out of their bodies for more than six hours. When Asami woke, Korra was cradling her.

“Morning gorgeous” says Korra

“Is it morning, I can’t tell, also when did you start calling me “gorgeous”?” asks Asami

“I know it’s morning because of the avatar spirit, I’m always aware when the sun rises and sets, it can be annoying, it’s like an internal alarm clock, plus you can see Raava on my back and your my girlfriend now so I thought it an appropriate cute name you” says Korra

“Alright but then I get to call you sweetie” says Asami

“I have no objections” say Korra

“Morning ladies” says Aye-Aye, “We, or you have wasted time, we need to get to the South Pole now”

“Alright, let’s get going” says Asami

As they walk towards the portal, Asami notices that it is talking longer than usual.

“Hey sweetie, isn’t there a way to speed up?” asks Asami

“Yeah, but I could ask Raava but I would only distract her from keeping Vaatu at bay” says Korra

“Ah, good point” says Asami

“Anyway, I would want to miss walking with you” says Korra

“Aww, you goofball” says Asami, as they walk Asami asks, “Hey Korra?”

“Yeah” says Korra

“I’ve always wondered, is Raava a female?” asks Asami

“Ummm, I’m entirely sure, but we’ve always called Raava a ‘she’, plus she sounds female and Vaatu has always sounded male, so yeah Raava is probably a female” says Korra.

They reach the Southern Spirit portal in in four weeks of October the Aye-Aye walks up to them and says “Well, it took you long enough to get here”

“I’m not going to ask Raava to help speed us along when that could interrupt her from protecting us from Vaatu” says Korra

“Hhhm good point” says Aye-Aye “Anyway, you two need to have sex in the cavern where the spirit portal is in the physical world”

“Ok, is there a human presence around the portal?” asks Korra

“Apart from the camp the White Lotus maintain, it’s an hour’s walk from the portal, we spirits will keep any humans that come to investigate, don’t worry, we won’t harm them, just scare’m a little” says Aye-Aye

“Ok, is the forest still frozen or has it thawed?” asked Korra

“Not entirely thawed but the centre of the forest has been thawed and even a new spirit oasis has form, but this time you don’t need to have sex in the oasis as it isn’t powerful enough as the one at the north pole, never the less you need to have physical sex this time” says Aye-Aye

“Ok, you ready?” asks Asami

“More than ever” replies Korra

Korra and Asami walk into the portal and share a kiss, when they exit the portal, they see and small group of spirits waiting for them.

“Welcome Avatar Korra and Asami Sato, we will not disturb you while you perform, we shall keep any humans that try to disturb you” says a dragon bird spirit

“Thank you spirits” says Korra

“But before you start, there is someone here you needs to talk to you” says the dragon bird spirit

“Who knows that we’re here?” asks Korra

“It’s someone who witnessed the retired commander airbend” says the dragon bird spirit.

“Bum-Ju?” asks Korra

“The one and only” says Bum-Ju

“Since when could you talk?” asks Korra

“Well it’s been a year and two months since you guys left, I had to learn to communicate with humans, many of the spirits had to as well, anyway, Bumi doesn’t know I’m here so I have to be quick, I came to tell you that work on Republic city has gone under way, with Baatar and Varrick’s help but we need Asami back, we also need you back Korra, the public have been demanding where you two have been this past year and two months” says Bum-Ju

“Crap, it’s really been a year” says Korra

“Have Varrick and Baatar been following the instructions I left them?” asks Asami

“Yes to both” says Bum-Ju

“Alright but we cannot return until the end of this month at the earliest” says Korra

“I understand, but please hurry, the world need’s its Avatar and CEO of future Industries” said Bum-Ju “Before I go, do you want to send a message to anyone?”

Korra and Asami look at each other and nod

“If you can gather Tenzin, his family, Mako, Bolin, Opal, Kai, Bumi, Kya, Lin and Suyin and tell them that we are fine and not expect anything from the spirit world also to not to look for us until we’re ready, also if possible could you tell my parents to expect us two days before we return to Republic City” says Korra, Asami then speaks “Bum-Ju can you tell either Baatar or Varrick to stick to the plans Raiko and myself came up with”

“Ok, I’ll relay the messages, ok I gotta go” say Bum-Ju

“Ok cya soon” says Korra

“Thank you spirts, now go, protect us” says Asami

“Yes Avatar Korra and Asami Sato” says the dragon bird spirit

“Well then, let’s go” says Korra

Korra and Asami walk towards the newly formed spirit oasis

“Korra turn around” says Asami

“Aww come on, you were naked at the northern spirit oasis and you didn’t have any problems then” said Korra

“Yeah, but it turns me on knowing that you’re just a few metres away from me completely nude and that I get to be naked with you” says Asami

“Oh alright, you know you get so cute when you try to explain something” says Korra, she then turns around and strip’s naked.

“Ok turn around” said Asami

“Wow you are beautiful in this moon lit night” says Korra

“Yeah, but I’m freezing” says Asami

“Oh, one sec” says Korra, she collects some loss twigs and branches, she then used fire bending to light a fire

“Thanks, you know I forgot how cold the physical world is” says Asami

“Yeah I know what you mean, after spending a year in the spirit world, you do tend to forget the physical world” says Korra

“Yeah, now come here” says Asami

Korra walks over to Asami and they engage in a long deep kiss, “Now do me” says Asami

“With Pleasure” says Korra

*

A few Hours pass

“Wow, having physical sex with you is just as thrilling as have sex with you in spirit form” says Korra

“Yeah, I know what you mean” says Asami

Then one of spirts approached “Avatar Korra” says the spirit

“AHHH” say Korra and Asami, as they are lying down, Korra bent a blanket of solid snow, luckily the fire was still burning so they weren’t too cold.

“Oh, it’s only a Frog Spirit” says Korra

“Yes, sorry for startling you but you both need to leave, the smoke from your fire was seen and a group of humans are on their way” says the Frog Spirit

“Dammit, I made sure the fire didn’t smoke, fire bent fire doesn’t usually smoke in the density I created” said Korra

“It’s okay sweetie, it’s not your fault, maybe our passion increased the fire’s intensity and made it smoke” said Asami

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, oh well what’s done is done, let’s get dress, I’ll make sure the fire is gone” said Korra

*

 

 

“Tonraq, Senna, are you home?” asks Bum-Ju

“Yeah, we’re in the kitchen, is something wrong?” asks Tonraq

Bum-Ju flies into the kitchen and says “Yes, it’s about Korra”

“Has something happened?” asks Senna

“Oh, don’t worry, I was just sent to tell you to expect them in a couple of days” says Bum-Ju

“Them… Korra and someone?” asks Tonraq

“Hahaha, don’t worry, you’ll find out soon enough” says Bum-Ju, “Now I must leave”

“Safe travels” says Tonraq.

And with that Bum-Ju vanishes

“I wonder who could be travelling with Korra” ponders Senna

“I think I have an inkling, that beautiful Sato girl who has helped Korra countless times” says Tonraq

“You don’t think…” says Senna

“Oh I bet they are” says Tonraq

*

“Bum-Ju, Bum-Ju, hey Bum-Ju where are you?” calls Bumi

“Sorry Bumi, I had some spirit stuff to do” says Bum-Ju

“Ah, it’s okay, so you going to tell me what you were doing” says Bumi

“Yes but only after we get Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Mako, Bolin, Opal, Kai, Lin, Suyin, Baatar, Kya and Varrick I’ll explain when we’ve gathered them” says Bum-Ju

“Alright, let’s get everyone then” says Bumi

After gathering everyone Tenzin asks “Alright Bumi, everyone’s here, now tell us why did you gather everyone here at such a short notice”

“Thank you everyone for coming, but to be honest, I still don’t know everything myself, Bum-Ju didn’t tell me anything” says Bumi

“Sorry for inconvenience, but I’ve been in contact with Avatar Korra and Asami” say Bum-Ju

“What… are they alright!” exclaims Tenzin

“Yes, they are both fine, they told me to tell you to not to look for them and to not find them if something happens in the spirit world” says Bum-Ju, he then turns to Baatar and Varrick, “Asami said that you two are to stick to the instructions she left for you”

Everyone stood there in silence until Tenzin said “Jinora, please enter the spirt world and find them”

“But dad, Bum-Ju said that they don’t want to be found” says Jinora

“I don’t care, they might have said that because they were in danger” says Tenzin

“Fine, give me some space” said Jinora

*

“Well, back to the portal” says Asami

“Yeah, to the tree of time” says Korra

Korra and Asami walk into the portal and are greeted by the Aye-Aye spirit

“Good, now make your way to the tree of time” says Aye-Aye

Korra and Asami walk towards the tree of time, as they enter the tree of time Korra says “it’s feels kinda naught having sex in this ancient relic”

“Yeah, but that turns me on, now turn around and strip” says Asami

“Yes, ma’am” says Korra, she turns around and strips

“Ok, now turn around and kiss me” says Asami standing fully nude

Just then Jinora’s spirit manifest’s, floating in the air, she lands close to the tree of time and hears giggle, as she peaks her head around, she sees Asami and Korra having sex, Jinora gets flushed and leaves them to it and leaves the spirit world.

*

Back in the physical world, Jinora wakens and Tenzin asks “Well, did you find them?”

“I, uh, I uh…” says Jinora before blushing deeply before meditating back into the spirit world.

“Jinora?” asks Tenzin

*

Back in the Spirit world a few hours have passed when the Aye-Aye spirit walks up to them and says “it’s time, I now address you Raava and Vaatu, come forth”

“NO ONE, NOT YOU, NOT RAAVA, NOT EVEN THE AVATAR MAY CALL ME FORTH” says Vaatu

“I’m sorry, I cannot keep him constrained anymore” says Raava

Then Kora, starts to convulse, Vaatu says “I WILL TAKE THIS BODY AS MY OWN, YOU RAAVA ARE TOO WEEK TO CHALLENGE ME”

“Now, Asami, you know what you must do” say Aye-Aye

“Vaatu, I address you, seeing as Korra’s body cannot keep both you and Raava, I say bind your soul with my soul” said Asami

“AND WHY SHOULD I DO THAT” says Vaatu

“It’s not like you have any choice” says Asami as a brilliant red light emits from Korra and latches onto Asami

“Asami” says Korra weakly

“Be brave my sweet” says Asami, “Everything will be over soon”

“Now Aye-Aye” says Korra

Jinora materializes above the scene.

“I am sorry it had to come to this” says Aye-Aye as he shoots Korra and Asami with a fatal dose of poison, the darts hit their marks, right in their chests, both Korra and Asami die, held in their arms, as the slump down to the ground, a blast of energy is released from their bodies.

“AHHHHHH NOOOOO!!!!!” says Jinora

Jinora is then blasted back into her body, as she opens her eyes with tears welling up, she notices Tenzin.

“Jinora your awake good….wait what’s happened, why are you crying?” asks Tenzin

“Oh spirits, daddy” says Jinora, she gets up and runs over to Tenzin, she hugs him, “I’m sorry, Korra and Asami, they’re dead”

“What… what do you mean dead?” asks Tenzin

“I’m not sure, but something happened with Raava and Vaatu, then an Aye-Aye spirit walked towards Korra and Asami… and shot them with darts” says Jinora

“Korra and Asami, they’re dead” says Tenzin astonished

“It’s true” Bum-Ju says, “But by now, they should be on their way back to us”

“What do you mean Bum-Ju?” asks Tenzin

“It’s not for me to explain, but there is someone how can, he should be here any minute” says Bum-Ju. A few minutes pass.

“Ah here he is now” says Bum-Ju as the Aye-Aye spirit manifests

“Thank you Bum-Ju” says Aye-Aye, “Now I know you want answers and you’ll get them, it started after Harmonic Convergences, Raava and Vaatu were supposed to converge and form a new being, this has been accomplished, it started when Korra and Asami meet Iroh, Zuko’s uncle by the way, he brought me to them and we talked, they went to the northern Spirit Oasis, they then went to the newly formed Southern Spirit Oasis, they then went to the tree of time, I’m sorry but I had to kill them, but I suspect that they should alive and well now”

“Why?” asks Tenzin

“Yes, I’m sorry but I had to kill them, it was all part of the plan to get Raava and Vaatu to converge and the only way to get them to converge was a sacrifice their lives and to show Raava and Vaatu their lost love” says Aye-Aye, “I’ll let them explain when they get back”

*

Back at the tree of time Raava and Vaatu are hovering above Korra and Asami respectably Vaatu says “Well, what now, why did you have these two sacrifice themselves for us?”

“It was to show you the lost love between us, remember, the old times, when we converged every ten thousand years and help fix the wrongs in both worlds” says Raava

“Yes, I remember, I also remember our children, Ginevra and Gregorovich” says Vaatu

“Yes, now let us converge in the first time in two millennia” says Raava

“Yes, and let us bring these two back” says Vaatu

And like that, a brilliant golden light flashes followed by an explosion. Then from the golden light emerges a new being called Raatu

“Now, Korra, Asami, come back to us” says Raatu

Korra and Asami, draw in breath, Korra is the first to wake up and says while breathing hard and weakly “Asami, Asami, wake up, we’re back”

“I’m here my love, I shall never leave you” says Asami

“Good, you’re both ok” says Raatu

“Who said that?” asks Korra

“We said it” says Raatu

“Then our plan succeeded” says Asami

“Yes, we thank you for bring us back together, but we cannot stay long, we must depart to figure out how to co-exist in the first time in two millennia” says Raatu

“That’s great, but how will I preform my duties as the Avatar?” asks Korra

“Do not worry, we are leaving a small part of our being inside you to continue being the Avatar” says Raatu

“Thank you spirits” says Korra

“Now sleep, you told Bum-Ju to tell you parents to expect you in two days” says Raatu

But that fell on deaf ears as Korra and Asami had fallen asleep and what a sleep it was, full of wonderful dreams and happy memories, shared between the two and while they slept Jinora, who had returned to the Spirit World on instance of Tenzin, landed beside them and sat down smiling.

*

Back in physical world, as Tenzin, Jinora and Kya arrive at Republic City spirit portal a group of spirits bar their way the leader of the spirits walks up to them and says “no human shall enter the spirit world, there has been a great disturbance and Korra and Asami are dealing with it” says the spirit

“Jinora get into the spirit world, find out what’s happening” says Tenzin

“Yes dad” said Jinora

Jinora meditates into the spirit world and lands at the tree of time after homing in on Korra’s energy, “Good, they’re both alive” says Jinora. When Korra and Asami woke, they looked deeply into each other’s eyes, “When we died, I felt the world, cry out” says Korra

“Yes, I felt that to” said Asami

“Korra, Asami” shouts Jinora

“Ahh, Jinora, you’re here” says Korra, she grabs their clothes and throw’s them over the two to cover their naked forms, “What are you doing here and how long have you been here?”

“Don’t worry, I saw everything, I promise I won’t tell anyone until you guys are ready” says Jinora

“But how did you know to come here?” asks Asami

“After Bum-Ju told us to not try to find you, Tenzin told me to find you” said Jinora, “I didn’t watch you and Asami for a long time, I just saw you to doing it before going back, don’t worry I didn’t tell anyone, anyway I then came back to witness the Aye-Aye spirit killing you two and then the convergences of Raava and Vaatu and the emergence of Raatu, I was then thrown back into my body, after that Opal arrived and told us that a huge energy blast came from the portal and started to affect people”

“What do you mean?” asks Korra

“Well, some benders are able to bend more than one element” says Jinora

“That should be possible” said Asami

“It’s true” said Raatu, “We caused that when we converged, it didn’t happen in the past due to the fact that we hadn’t converged and that there wasn’t a mix of the different nations”

“Ok, I get it, Jinora, go back to Tenzin, tell him to look for us at the end of this week and to help with the dual benders” said Korra

“Ok” said Jinora, Jinora then returned to her body.

“Well?” asks Tenzin

“The Aye-Aye spirit spoke the truth, I talked to an alive and well Korra and Asami, they said for us to help with the dual benders and to expect their return soon” said Jinora.

“Good at least the Aye-Aye spirit wasn’t lying to us, ok Kya, Jinora you go help Lin, I will help Mako and Bolin” says Tenzin

Back at the tree of time after Jinora left, Asami said “I hope she don’t tell anyone”

“Jinora is a good girl, she isn’t one to spill secrets to anyone” said Korra, “Now come on my parents should be waiting”

“Yes, I think I’m ready to meet them, this time not as your friend but your best friend and lover” said Asami


	3. Back to Air Temple Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami head back to the physical world after helping Raava and Vaatu converge (not an original idea), Korra and Asami met Korra's parents and then head back to Republic City to meet up with Tenzin and the rest of their friends, also there is a little bit of Bopal in this chapter but only at the end as i'm going to be doing a kinda tie-in fanfic that is Bopal centric.

Korra and Asami walk to the southern spirit portal Korra says “You ready?”

“Always” says Asami, they walk into the portal and share a kiss, they exist the portal to find themselves surrounded by other humans, they quickly break their kiss as Tonraq walks up to them and says “Korra, Asami, it’s been too long, a year and three months to be exact”

“Sorry dad, but Asami and I had a vacation and then I had to deal some spirit world stuff, we honestly didn’t expect to be gone for a year” says Korra

“Hahaha, don’t worry, Bum-Ju told us to expect you two today” Tonraq then address his troops, “Southern Commandoes stand down”

“It’s great to see you sir” says Asami

“It’s great to see you again Asami, now come back to our house and explain why you two were gone for so long” said Tonraq grabbing Korra and Asami

Tonraq, his troops, Korra and Asami walk back to the Southern Water Tribe capital, Korra and Asami, walking behind Tonraq holding hands, as they approached Tonraq’s house Senna ran up to them and said “Oh Korra, ever since Bum-Ju arrived and told us to expect and they that wave of energy a couple of hours ago we’ve been so worried”

“I’m really sorry mum, we’ll explain at dinner we’re starving” said Korra

“BUHAHAHA, your still like your old man” said Tonraq laugh, Senna started to laugh, then Korra and then Asami, “Now come, let’s get inside”

As they sit down for dinner Tonraq asks “Now tell us why have you been gone for so long?”

“Well, it started at Varrick’s wedding, Asami and myself agreed to go on a vacation, we had only planned to go for a month but time works differently in the spirit world and you tend to forget the physical world, anyway a year passed when we encountered Zuko’s Uncle, Iroh, we sat with him for hours and then he introduced us to the Aye-Aye spirit, the first avatar: Avatar Wan befriended, he told us of a plan the spirits devised at the end of Harmonic Convergence to force Raava and Vaatu to converge, it took, until the end of this month for it to work, anyway during our time in the spirit world we uh…” said Korra

“It’s ok Korra, I know you can be difficult with words about us at times so I’ll explain, when we left Varrick’ wedding, no even before that when Korra was poisoned by the mercury, we developed feelings towards each other, anyway while everyone else was dancing we decided to go on a vacation and during that vacation we fell in love” said Asami while holding Korra who at this point shared a tear.

Korra then spoke “We had to force Raava and Vaatu to converge by visiting the Northern Spirit Oasis, then the newly formed Southern Spirit Oasis and then the tree of time, then for them to converge, we uh, we had to die after that we awoke and came here.” Korra turns to Asami.

“I love you Asami” says Korra

“I love you to Korra” says Asami, They waited for Korra’s parent’s reaction.

“You had to die?” ask Senna

“Yes” said Korra, Senna gets up and hugs Korra and Asami.

“Well, dam, looks like I lost the bet” said Tonraq

“Wait, you two made a bet, on us?” ask Korra whipping away her tears

“Well, yeah after Bum-Ju told us to expect you, we knew something must have been going on between you two” said Senna

“So you’re totally fine with us being in a relationship” said Korra

“Yeah of course, we want you to be happy and if that’s being in a relationship with one of Republic cities most powerful women then we’re happy for you as well” said Tonraq

“Awww thanks dad” said Korra

“Now, eat” said Tonraq after Korra’s stomach growled, they all laugh and Korra and Asami eat their dinner.

After they finished dinner they went into the living room, when Tonraq spoke “Well, now that you two are back, we promise to keep your relationship a secret until you two get to Air Temple Island”

“Thanks dad” said Korra

“Have you received any news from Republic City?” Asked Asami

“Yes, Baatar and Varrick are following the instructions you left them, they expect to see you soon” says Tonraq

“Yeah about that, we thought about returning to Republic City and we’ve decided that it is about time we returned, but we want to be a surprise, can you and mum can get everyone to Air Temple Island between now and tomorrow?” asks Korra

“Sure thing Korra” says Tonraq

“Then that means you’re not staying” says Senna

“No, we need to talk to Tenzin and some of the others, plus we’ve spent to long away from our duties” says Asami

“Alright, we’ll gather everyone” says Senna

As Korra and Asami stand up to leave, Tonraq says “Asami, before you go can I talk to you in private”

“Uh, sure” says Asami

“Now before you and Korra go I want to ask you, how much exactly do you love my daughter?” asks Tonraq

“I love her enough that I sacrificed myself with her to help Raava and Vaatu converge” says Asami

“Hahaha, alright then, welcome to the family” says Tonraq he then gives Asami a bear hug

“Thank you Tonraq, but uh you’re choking me” says Asami through a struggled voice

“Oh, sorry, I get carried away sometimes” says Tonraq

“Yeah, Korra is defiantly your daughter” says Asami

“Hahaha, that she is, now get going, Senna and I have work to do” says Tonraq

As Asami and Tonraq re-join Korra and Senna, Korra walks overt to Asami and says “you ready”

“Always” says Asami

As Korra and Asami leave Senna asks Tonraq “what did you and Asami talk about?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to know how much she loves Korra, I don’t want to see them break up it would break Korra’s heart, I heard when Mako and Korra broke up, Mako’s lucky she didn’t go into the avatar state” says Tonraq

“Yeah, I heard about that and I see why you needed to ask Asami” says Senna

As Korra and Asami are walking through the city Korra asks “What did my dad want to talk about?”

“Oh, nothing, he just wanted to know how much I love you” says Asami

“Aw, that’s… Ahh, ow, ow, Asami why am I hurting” says Korra

“Ahh, I feel sore as well, quickly lets go to Katara” says Asami

Korra and Asami head to the White Lotus compound where Katara is staying as they approach, one of the White Lotus approaches them and says “Ah Avatar Korra, we did not expect you to return”

“Quickly get Katara” says Asami

“Has something happened?” asks the guard

“GET KATARA” shouts Korra

“Right, on our way” says the guard nervously

A few minutes later Katara arrives, “What’s going on?” she asks

“We don’t know, Avatar Korra and Miss Sato arrived less than two hours ago, spoke to Korra’s parents and then came here in pain” says the guard

“Please Katara, help us” says Korra through a pained expression

“Right, quickly get inside” says Katara

Katara leads Korra and Asami to the healing pools, Katara says “Lie in the pool, let the water flow over you”. Korra and Asami lie down in the water, “Alright now relax”, a few minutes pass and Katara says “I don’t really know how to explain it, but you two, are both pregnant”

Korra and Asami sit up, Korra says “What, how is that possible”

“I don’t know, it shouldn’t be possible for you Korra” says Katara

“What, why?” asked Korra

“Well you see when you were poisoned by Zaheer, the mercury damaged your reproductive system” says Katara

“That doesn’t make sense, you just said that Asami and I are pregnant” says Korra

“I don’t know how to explain it” says Katara

“I think it might have to do with what we did in the spirit world” says Asami

“Yeah when we helped Raava and Vaatu” says Korra

“Tell us Katara, how pregnant are we?” asks Asami

“I’m not sure, your parents sent me a letter explaining the situation and I believe that you left some things out” says Katara

“Yeah, please don’t tell anyone, but to achieve the convergence, we had to have sex at the Northern Spirit Oasis as spirits, then in the physical world at the Southern Spirit Oasis, then at the tree of time” says Korra

“Ah, that explains everything, I promise to not to tell anyone, but you two have been pregnant since the Northern Spirit Oasis” says Katara

“How have we been pregnant that long without us noticing?” asks Asami

“I believe that it’s due to being in the spirit world for so long, as you probably noticed when you were at your parents’ house or you might not have, they ate while you two talked, they said that you two didn’t touch your food while you talked” said Katara, “I also suspect that some of your bodily functions have been slowed such as your pregnancies, usually a pregnant woman of three months usually have strong craving and a swollen belly, you two possess none of those features”

“Wow, how long until our pregnancies show?” asks Asami

“Don’t worry, being in the spirit world for a year seems to have affected you so heavily that it looks like it will take a year and probably three months to get back to normal, so anytime between now and the next year and three months” says Katara

“Oh, ok scare over, but is there a person growing inside of us?” asks Korra

“Well at the moment despite you two being three months into your pregnancy you only have cells growing inside at the moment” said Katara, “But I must warn you if you go back into the spirit world for an extended amount of time, then your bodies will no longer be in time with the physical world”

“Ok, but what about a brief visit to the spirt world? We decided to travel to Republic City by the spirit portal” says Asami

“That will be ok” says Katara

“Ok, well that you for helping us Katara, but we really need to go” says Korra

“I understand and don’t worry I won’t tell your parents that you were here and that you’re pregnant, I’ll let you two break that” says Katara as Korra and Asami get up to leave.

Asami and Korra walk towards the portal Asami says “Wow I cannot believe were both pregnant”

“Yeah, but I think we’ll be the best mums” says Korra

“Yeah, you know you get all cute when you go all motherly” says Asami

“Yeah, now come on, dad might have gotten everyone together by now” says Korra

Korra and Asami walk to the portal, when they arrive the portal, they kiss, they walk out of the portal and Asami asks “Can we get to the portal quicker this time?”

“Yeah, Raatu, can you take us to the Republic City portal?” Asks Korra

“Of course Korra” said Raatu, Raatu then sped Korra and Asami to the Republic City portal

“Thank you Raatu” said Korra

Korra and Asami walk into the republic city portal, as they exit the portal, they find that the area around the portal is mostly inhabited by spirits, one of them walks up to them “Korra, Asami, thank you for bringing Raava and Vaatu together”

“No, problem” said Korra the couple walk down the docks, trying to avoid the late night people, “Right, is there a quick way to get to Air Temple Island?”

“Yeah, I always keep a small boat in a private dock, it’s only a few minutes’ walk” says Asami

“Great lets go” says Korra

Korra and Asami arrive at the private dock and while Korra removes the covering of the boat Asami looks longing at where her house is.

“You want to go home, don’t you” says Korra

“Yeah, but we need to go to Air Temple Island first” says Asami, she then checks the boat to make sure that it is still in a working condition, “Ok, the boat is in perfect working condition”

“Great lets go” says Korra

Korra and Asami get into the boat and Asami starts the boat’s engine and they set off, as they travel on the water, Korra says “Wow, I feel heavier than I did half an hour ago”

“Yeah, I feel the same, hey there’s Air Temple Island” says Asami

Korra and Asami arrive on Air Temple Island and walk up the many stairs to the main building when they spot Pema and run over to her, Korra calls over to her “Pema”

Pema turns her head around and sees Korra and Asami and says “Oh spirits, Korra and Asami, you’re here, Tonraq and Senna got everyone here, they arrived only an hour ago,” Pema runs over to Korra and Asami and hugs them.

“Great we can tell everyone then” says Korra

Korra and Asami walk hand in hand to the main hall, where Tenzin, Jinora, Mako Bolin, Opal, Kai, Lin, Suyin, Baatar, Varrick, Tonraq and Senna are. Tonraq and Senna are siting closest to the door as Pema opens the doors, they stand up and turn around and greet Korra and Asami with a big hug, Tonraq says “Well, it’s about time you got here”

“Yeah, sorry about that, we uh had to visit Katara before we left” says Korra

“Oh do tell” inquires Tonraq

“We will, but first I think we should address the rest of the party, they seem impatient” says Korra

“Yeah” says Tonraq

“Wait Tonraq you knew about them and you didn’t tell us” says Tenzin

“Yeah sorry, about that, they did ask that we didn’t tell anyone” said Tonraq sheepishly

“Anyway it’s good to see you again Korra and Asami” says Tenzin

“Yeah” says Mako

“How come you were away for so long?” asks Kai getting straight to business

“Yeah sorry about that, we only planned on going on vacation for a month but as it’s hard to keep track of time in the spirit world” says Korra, “When we were going to return we met with Iroh, Zuko’s Uncle, he introduced us to Aye-Aye, the Aye-Aye spirit that Avatar Wan befriended, Asami wanna tell what happened next?” says Korra

“Sure sweetie, he told us that a group of spirits got together at the of Harmonic Convergence, they devised a plan to force Raava and Vaatu to converge, we visited the Northern Spirit Oasis, then we visited the new Southern Spirit Oasis and then finally the Tree of Time and uh…” says Asami

“It’s ok, I’ll tell them, we had to force Vaatu out of my body and attach his spirit to Asami’s, after that, we uh… we… ok, I thought it could say it but I can’t” says Korra

“It’s ok Korra, Asami” Tonraq says

Then Jinora ran up to them and hugs the couple she then says “I can’t believe your standing here, I watched you die, I watched the whole thing and…and...” says Jinora starting to cry, silencing the room.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait” said Bolin, “Please tell me I heard that correctly”

“Yeah, you heard that correctly, we all did” said Lin

“Jinora you didn't have to watch what happened” says Korra, she leans down to give the younger girl a hug, she then whispers into her ear “especially the part before we died,” Jinora flushes with embarrassment.

Tenzin then addresses them, “Its my fault, I didn't believe what the Aye-Aye spirit said, so I sent Jinora, when she told me what happened I was in shock”

“Wait Tenzin you and Jinora knew and didn’t tell us” says Kai

“Yes I am sorry I didn’t want anyone else to be worried” says Tenzin

“Well the truth’s out of the bag, now, is my room still available, we haven’t properly slept since we were at the Northern Spirit Oasis” says Korra who tries to stifle a yawn.

“Oh, yes we have kept your room the way you left it” says Pema

“Great, Asami, care to join me” says Korra

“Of course sweetie” says Asami

“Wait before you go, you two are in a relationship” says Bolin

“Yeah of course, we did just more than help Raava and Vaatu converge” says Korra with a sly smile, “Now if you’ll excuse us we’re going to bed”

As Korra and Asami leave Jinora, who has stopped crying and has recovered her composure, shouts “Don't worry, your secret’s safe with me”, Korra and Asami turn around, look at Jinora and they both flush with embarrassment.

“Jinora what secret” says Tenzin

“I’m not telling” says Jinora

“Wait, what secret?” asks Tonraq in a serious manner

“I told you I’m not telling” says Jinora, “as it’s for me to know and you guys to never know”

“Wait, Korra and Asami” says Mako as he puts two and two together only now noticing that Korra and Asami have been holding hands the entire time.

"Great detective skills Mr. Detective" says Kai who poke's fun at Mako.

“Aww, they’re such a cute couple” says Bolin smiling

“Well, now that everyone knows they are in a relationship, we should get to our rooms” says Tonraq, “Myself and Senna need to leave in the morning”

“Yes, let’s get some sleep” Tenzin says

As the party disperses and leaves for their rooms, Tonraq and Senna head to Korra’s room, Tonraq knocks on her door and hears Korra shout “Just a second”, they then hear some shuffling in her room and a quiet sound and then Korra saying “Yes, they’re here, I told them we’d explain the reason why we went to Katara, alright fine, we’ll be quick I promise”

“Korra, if your busy we’ll come back in the morning” says Tonraq

“No, Its ok just gimma a sec” says Korra, “Ok, come in”

“Sorry, but you did say that you would explain why you and Asami went to Katara” says Senna not noticing Asami on the bed

“Ok, ok, ok, this is going to be difficult to tell you, but Asami and myself, we are supposed to be… uh well three months pregnant” says Korra with a soft worried laugh trailing off into silence

“Well I don’t know what to say” says Tonraq, “How did this happen?”

“Well, Katara says that we’ve both been pregnant since the Northern Spirit Oasis, she said that due to being in the spirit world for a year, our bodies adjusted to the spirit world and delayed our bodily functions, such as when we were at dinner and we didn’t eat until after we finished talking, which was at the time we would eat in the spirit world” says Korra

“While we helping Raava and Vaatu converge, we inadvertently got pregnant and before you ask, we’re not going to tell you how we actually got pregnant” says Asami

“Oh Asami, I didn’t notice you” said Senna

“Yeah, ok, then how come you don’t look three months pregnant?” asks Tonraq

“Well, I told you that being in the spirit world delayed our bodily functions Katara said that being in the spirit world must have delayed our babies growth and thus we don’t look pregnant but we are, when we left I started to get sore and so did Asami” said Korra

“Well… when do you think you’ll start showing?” asks Senna

“We’re not sure, Katara said that any time between yesterday and a year and three months from now” said Korra

“Ok, well, we both know that you two are going to be great mothers” says Tonraq

“So your both ok with this” says Asami

 “Well of course we are, we are just surprised about this that’s all, ok so we’re going to go good night” says Tonraq, Tonraq and Senna get up to leave.

“Finally I thought they’d never leave” says Korra, “Now come here you”

Korra walks over to the bed, takes of her dressing gown and gets in beside Asami, “Oh Asami, I love you”

“I love you to Korra” says Asami Korra hugs Asami as they fall into a deep sleep

*

The next morning

Korra wake’s first and watches Asami as she sleeps. Korra then shifts her body, she the opens her eyes and says “Morning you”

“Morning gorgeous” says Korra then they heard a rush of wind and then Korra says “Asami, hide, Ikki’s coming”

“Right” says Asami

Korra then lies back on the bed and pretends to be asleep

“Korra” shots Ikki blasting the door open

“IKKI” shouts Korra

“Whoa, no need to shout” says Ikki

“Sorry, you just startled me that’s all” says Korra

Ikki then sniff’s the air and says “someone else is here”

“Sigh, no point in hiding it, Asami you can come out” says Korra

“Oh, Asami and you, you’re IN A RELATIONSHIP” squeals Ikki

“Yes, we are in a relationship” says Asami

“OHHHH wait until I tell dad” says Ikki

“Well your too late, we told everyone last night” says Korra

“Awww, really” says Ikki, “When, I don’t remember you guys coming”

“Yeah sorry we arrived late in the night, way past your bed time, so why did you come to get us?” asks Korra

“We were about to have breakfast and we were waiting for you” says Ikki

“Oh really what time is it?” asks Asami, through a stifled yawn

“Its 10 o’clock” says Ikki

“Really how long did we sleep for?” says Korra through a yawn

“I think about six hours” says Asami

“Well, Ikki go tell Tenzin we’ll join you in a few minutes” says Korra

“Alright” says Ikki

Ikki then leaves on an airball.

“Aww, I was really looking forward to having a lie-in with you” says Korra

“Yeah me too, oh well, but I guess we should keep them waiting any longer” says Asami

Korra and Asami get dressed and walk to the main hall and upon walking into main hall, they are greeted by everyone.

“Korra, Asami how nice of you to join us” says Tenzin

“Thanks Tenzin, but you guys didn’t really have to wait this long to have breakfast” says Korra

“It’s ok, Tonraq told us” Tenzin said

“Um, what did he tell you?” asks Korra, nobody but Asami sees the worried expression on her face.

“He told us that your bodies are more in time to the spirit world that the physical world, plus we usually have breakfast at this time, remember the Air Nation is more connected to the spirit world than any other nations” says Tenzin

“Ah, good point” says Asami

“Is something the matter?” asks Tenzin

“Yes, but there are too many people here after breakfast but can you and Pema meet us in your study we need to tell you some important news” says Korra

“Ok, now please eat” says Tenzin

After they have breakfast Tenzin and Pema leave to go to Tenzin’s study, the pair arrive in Tenzin’s study.

“Ok, now tells us Korra, what important news do you have?” asks Tenzin

“Ok, so as we briefly told you all last night, Asami and I went on a year and three month long vacation, we travelled the spirit world and fell in love and started dating, we didn’t initially plan to stay long but you tend to forget the time in the spirit world and as such a year passed” said Korra

“But at the start of the year, we met Zuko’s Uncle, Iroh, who introduced us to Aye-Aye, anyway he told us that we had to go to the Northern Spirit Oasis, the new Southern Spirit Oasis and the tree of time” says Asami

“We then helped Raava and Vaatu achieve Convergence and to do that we had to die, which showed them the love they lost and such they converged and form Raatu” says Korra, “After that we left and went to see my parents, after we had dinner, we visited Katara”

“And uh, here’s the hardest part to explain but uh…” says Asami

Korra looks at Asami and says “Together”

“Together” says Asami

They look at each other and then the group and say “Ok, we’re pregnant”

They waited for Tenzin and Pema response, Tenzin spoke “Is there a father or was this to do with Raava and Vaatu?”

“We don’t want to go into the full exact details but yes, it did have something to do with Raava and Vaatu” says Korra she looks at Asami with a thoughtful gaze, Asami nods, “Well, Katara believes we got pregnant when we were at the Northern Spirit Oasis, also we should be three months pregnant”

“Tonraq did tell you that being in the spirit world delayed some of our bodily functions, well this is one of them” says Asami

“How long until you two start to show?” asks Pema

 “We’re not sure, due to being in the spirit world for so long has affect our bodies in a way that if where to spend another year in the spirit world, our bodies would no longer be affected by the physical world’s time and I don’t think we’d be able to live in the physical world, anyway to answer your question, we don’t know Katara said it could be any time since we visited two days ago to a year and three months” says Korra

“Ok, we won’t tell anyone until you’re ready” says Tenzin

“Thanks” says Korra, Korra, Asami, Tenzin and Pema leave the study and walk over to Mako and the others.

 “So, Asami, Korra, when are you two going back to republic city?” asks Lin

“We thought about it and we think that we should return today” says Korra

“Sounds good, plus I think the public might have caught on that you two are back” says Mako

“Excuse me, everyone” says Bolin, “but Opal and I have an announcement to make”

“We have thought about it really long and have decided that we are going to be dating” says Opal

“Awww, I always thought you two would be a cute couple” says Asami

“Thanks, but not as cute as you two” says Opal

“Ugh, gimma a bucket, I think I’m gonna hurl” says Kai

“Ok, so is the boat, at the dock?” asks Korra

“Yes, of course, why do you ask” says Tenzin

“Well, no point waiting around, might as well head over to Republic City now, reporters and the media must have found out about Asami’s missing boat” says Korra, “Tenzin, can you tell, Raiko to meet us at the docks, and to bring as much media as he can, I think it’s time to address the public and give them answers”

“Good idea” says Asami, “We have been gone to long surely the public deserves some answers”

“Alright I’ll get on the phone” says Tenzin

Tenzin walks over to his phone, Raiko picks up after a couple of rings “Tenzin this better be good, I’m in a meeting which with the other world leaders which you should be at as well”

“This is more important than that, the Avatar and Miss Sato have returned” says Tenzin

“What, when did they return?” ask Raiko

“Last night, they said for you to meet them at the dock, as well as the media” says Tenzin

“Alright, I’ll be there” says Raiko hanging up

“Good I got Raiko there, so are you two ready?” asks Tenzin

“Yeah” says Korra

Korra, Asami, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Kai, Mako, Bolin, Lin Suyin, Bumi, Kya, Meelo, Ikki and Rohan walk into the main courtyard, Korra says to Tenzin “I think Aang would be proud of us both, reviving the air nation, opening a spirit portal in republic city, even Bumi becoming an air bender”

“Yes, my father would be proud of us both” says Tenzin

“I see that you've stopped calling Aang ‘Avatar Aang’ and have started calling him your dad” says Korra

“Yes, my father was the Avatar but you, Korra, are the Avatar of this age” says Tenzin with an approval/pleased smile.

They walk over to the boat and get on it, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Opal, Kai, Meelo and Rohan get on Oogi.

“What are we going to say?” asks Asami

“The truth, well most of the truth, we’ll leave out the part that were dating and are three months pregnant” says Korra, who breaks down crying

“Awww, you know you're so cute when you do that” says Asami

“Yeah, I know but I wouldn't normally, just break down like that” says Korra wiping away her tears

“Must be the hormones” says Asami

“Yeah, we better come up with what to say” says Korra

“I have an idea” says Asami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Fanfic so please leave a comment, i'd appreciate feedback :), also don't ask how Katara got a letter so quickly from Tonraq, it's something that i didn't really think through properly and i don't really know how to fix it, also Katara probably doesn't have a phone as there probably isn't telephone lines or whatever it is in the Avatar world in Legend of Korra at the South Pole especially at the White Lotus compound. Also the reason why i got Korra and Asami to find it hard to talk about what happened with Raava and Vaatu to their friends more that Korra's parents is because in my opinion Tonraq and Senna would probably understand a little bit more. Also i'm really sorry that the chapters are really long it's just that once i start writing/typing i don't stop until the chapter is finished.


	4. Welcome back to Republic City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami travel back to Republic City and encounter the Public as Korra had asked Raiko to bring the public so that they could give some answers, Korra leaves and goes to help around Republic City and Asami goes to Future Industries, they catch some foolish criminals and return to Air Temple Island and get invite to a Gala held by the Fire Nation and the United Earth States

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the Earth Kingdom to have some significance in my fanfic and i wanted the Earth kingdom to have been reformed into something better, i'll write a proper chapter about it later, also the Former Prince Wu is the ruler of the United Earth State but he'll only be the leader for a year and then he'll step down.

The boat docks at the Republic City docks and Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Lin, Suyin and Baatar exit the ship and Tenzin lands Oogi, gets off Oogi and helps Pema down, Pema helps Rohan get off of Oogi while Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Opal and Kai jump off and land beside them.

“You ready to face the public” says Korra

“You bet” says Asami

Korra and Asami walk over to president Raiko, “Welcome back to Republic City, Avatar Korra and Mss Sato”

“Thank you President Raiko, it’s good to be back” says Korra

“Are you ready to face the public?” asks Raiko

“Yes” says Asami

Korra and Asami walk up to the podium and address the crowd, “We apologise for being away for so long, but we’re back now and we will do anything in our power to help repair Republic City” says Korra

“Future Industries will spend every waking hour inventing new ways to help the people of Republic City” says Asami

Then one of the reporters asks them “Avatar Korra, Miss Sato tell us why have you been gone for so long?”

“We didn’t plan on being gone for so long but you lose your sense of time when you’re in the spirit world, we didn’t even know that a year had passed, but over the last three months, I have been preforming my Avatar duties to the spirits by helping Raava and Vaatu converge and form a new spirit called: Raatu” says Korra

“Did anything happen between you two?” asks another reporter

Korra and Asami look at each other and Asami says “No comment”

Korra and Asami then walk off to the side as Raiko addresses the crowed, Korra and Asami not paying attention, they sit down together, “So what now?” asks Korra

“Well, I’d like to go home and then to Future Industries” says Asami, “As the CEO, of Future Industries, I have been gone too long”

“Yeah, I know what you mean, I’ve been away from my Avatar duties” says Korra

“Our vacation was fun wasn’t it” says Asami

“Yeah it was…” Korra says trailing off Korra then clears her throat “Anyway, ‘Miss Sato’ I will see you later, I think I’ll visit the less damaged areas of downtown to see what I can help with”

“Good idea, I’ll head to future industries HQ after I’ve gone home” says Asami

“Miss you already” says Korra as she walks off blowing Asami a kiss, Asami catches it and plant’s the kiss on her check.

Korra then forms an air tornado and files of to downtown, when she gets there she views the scene, using her Metalbending she bends water pipes back into place, helps stabilize buildings using fire and metalbending by wielding and fixing bent struts, Korra then uses water bending to help but out fire’s, she then encounters some water bending fire benders who proceed to help her fix the biggest building in the less damaged downtown, she then leaves the group and goes to the power planets to help the firebenders generate lightening, after that she goes to the water works to help the waterbenders clean the garbage out of the water filters, by this time it had grown dark.

“Oh, wow, how long have I been working?” wonders Korra, “I probably should go see Asami now”

Korra then travels to Future Industries HQ and asks the receptionist “Is Miss Sato available?”

“She is currently in a meeting up go on up, I’ll in form her that you are here Avatar Korra” says the receptionist

“Thanks” says Korra

Korra then gets into a lift and ascends to Asami’s office, as she arrives Asami’s secretary says “Ah, Avatar Korra, Miss Sato is still in the meeting, she should be finished in a couple of minutes”

“Ok, I’ll wait out here” says Korra. A few minutes pass and Baatar, Varrick and Raiko leave Asami’s office, Korra walks in and says “Hey Asami, I brought dinner”

“What, oh Korra, what time is it?” asks Asami

“It’s half seven” says Korra looking at the clock in Asami’s office

“Wow really, I didn’t think it would be that late” says Asami

“Yeah, I only noticed the change in time when there were less people on the streets” says Korra

“The Spirit world seems to have affected us in more ways than one” says Asami, “Now what did you bring for dinner?”

“I brought you your favourite: Komodo Chicken rapped in Seaweed with a side of Rice” says Korra

“Aww, how thoughtful of you” says Asami, “What did you get?”

“I got a traditional Southern Water Tribe dish: Five-flavour soup with a side of Seaweed noodles” says Korra

Korra and Asami ate their dinner in Asami’s office when Asami asks “So where did you help out today?”

“I helped out in less damaged areas of downtown with a group of firebenders and metalbenders to secure and stabilize some buildings, I then went to the power-plants to help firebenders produce lightening to power the city, I then went to the water works to help remove pollution and junk from the water purifiers” says Korra, “What did you do today?”

“I went home first to collect some work stuff, I completely forgot that Bolin and Mako’s extended family had been living there as well as Naga who was ecstatic to see me, she really misses you, I then came here where I was stuck in meeting’s for most of the day” says Asami

“What did you Baatar, Varrick and Raiko talk about?” asks Korra

“We talked about where it would be best to concentrate on where to fix the city, where to reconstruct the city and where it would be best to set up some new industry to help produce work for people who don’t have jobs at the moment” says Asami

“That’s nice, are you finished here? Or can we leave?” asks Korra

“I need to finish up here but you can go back to Air Temple Island if you want” says Asami

Korra thinks about for a bit and then says “Nah, I’d prefer to wait here so that we can both go back”

“Well, suit yourself, just be aware that it might be a few hours” says Asami

“That’s ok, I’ve sat through Raiko’s meetings, I think I can handle it” says Korra

“Yeah, I know what you mean” says Asami, “Alright, but if you fall asleep, don’t expect to wake up on Air Temple Island” says Asami jokingly

A few hours pass when Asami looks over to Korra how is sleeping peacefully on her couch, she then goes over to Korra and sits down beside her, when Korra wakes up “Hey sweetie” says Asami

“Hey gorgeous, what time is it” says Korra through a stifled yawn

“It’s midnight” says Asami

“Wow, I must have exhausted myself when I was helping the city” says Korra

“Yeah, you did look tired when you brought dinner” says Asami

Korra gets up to stretch herself and walks over to the window, she looks out and hears someone below and asks “How many people are here apart from us?”

“Only a few guards the secretary, why are you asking?” says Asami

“I’m asking because there are people down there loading your stuff onto a truck” says Korra

“What” says Asami, “Get down there, quickly” as Korra leaps out of the window, _“Wow, I didn’t think she’d actually do that”_ Asami thinks as she runs down to the elevator, “Rebecca, call the police, some idiots are stealing form us” calls Asami

“Yes Ma’am” says Rebecca (who is the secretary), Asami leaves the building and find Korra landing on the ground.

“Crap, it’s the Avatar and Miss Sato” shouts one of the thieves

“Hey, stop” shouts Korra

“Never, go guys” shouts the thief

“Stop” shouts Korra, she then earth bends some of the ground over two of the thieves as the other two get in the van and drive, “Asami get the car”

“On it” says Asami as she runs to her car, “Get in”

Korra airbends into Asami’s Sato-mobile, Asami drives after the van, “Hey look a police barricade” says Asami, Korra then metalbends the wheel spokes to puncture the wheels. The van comes to a stop and the other two thieves get out and ran, “Police stop” shouts Mako, two of the metalbending police use their metal wires to trip the thieves and capture them, Mako the walks over to Korra and Asami.

Korra says “There were two other guys, I captured them, they should be back at Future Industries HQ”

“Okay, uh, tell me Avatar Korra why were you at Future Industries so late?” asks Mako

“What can’t I spend time with my girlfriend? Nothing happened between us in that way Mako, I brought Asami dinner and then fell asleep, I woke up walked over to the window when I some those guys” says Korra

“Is this true Miss Sato?” asks Mako

“Yes, Korra arrived around seven, we had dinner, I got back to work and she fell asleep on the couch, I went over to her to wake her up as it was midnight, when she walk over to the window and heard the thieves” says Asami

“Ok, thank you Avatar Korra, Miss Sato for your statements, we’ll take these two and the two into custody, we’ll question them to whatever length Chief Beifong decides” says Mako, “You two should go to Air Temple Island”

“Yeah, that is a good idea” says Korra

Korra and Asami drive to the boat to Air Temple Island, they get out of Asami’s car and get onto the boat, Korra says “The media will be all over this in the morning”

“Yeah, I know, but at least we don’t have to deal with them” says Asami

“True, so let’s enjoy the rest of the night” says Korra

“Yeah” says Asami

Korra and Asami get off the boat and walk to Korra’s room as they enter, Korra says “I made this sign, I know that it’s a bit silly but at least we won’t be disturbed in the morning” as she hangs a do not disturb sign on the door handle

“I think it’s cute” says Asami undressing, “Now come here and let me hold you”

“Oh Miss Sato you are one dirty girl” says Korra stripping and jumping into her bed

*

The next morning, Asami woke first this time, she lay in their bed watching Korra’s chest rise up and down, she then looked over to the door and saw people walking past their room quietly, then a couple of minutes later someone knock on their door, “Asami, Korra… may I come in” said a voice, Asami then set Korra down on the bed, Korra rolled over, still sleeping, Asami put on her underwear and a dressing gown and walked over to the door.

“Who is it?” asked Asami

“It’s Mako, the police are here for the ‘official’ statement” said Mako

“Come in, but be quiet Korra’s still sleeping” says Asami

“Alright I will” says Mako

Mako and Asami, walk over to the some chairs in the room and sit down.

“So, what do you need to know?” asks Asami

“I need a proper statement from both you and Korra, I’ll wait for Korra’s statement, ok so what were you doing so late at Future Industries?” asks Mako

“As it told you last night, Korra arrived bring dinner, we ate and talked about what we had been doing throughout the day, I told Korra that she could go back to Air Temple Island if she wanted to while I stayed at Future Industries, she said that she didn’t mind and sat on the couch, she fell asleep as she had spent a lot of energy helping fix the city, some hours passed, it was midnight I went over to her to wake her up as I had finished and was ready to leave, she got up, walked over to the window and noticed the thieves” says Asami, “Korra, then leapt, yes leapt, out of the window, I ran to the elevator after telling my secretary to alert the police, Korra and myself arrived at the same time, Korra then captured two of the guys, we then chased after the other two, Korra incapacitated their van which was stopped by the police barricade by using metalbending, then the police captured the other two thieves and we went back to Air Temple Island”

“Yeah, that sounds about right” says Korra, sitting up and stretching and then drawing the covers around her.

“Ahh, oh Korra, we thought you were still asleep” says Mako

“I only woke up when Asami finished talking” says Korra

“Well, know that you’re awake care to add anything else?”  Asks Mako

“Not really, just that anyone who tries to steal from Asami again won’t be let off easy” says Korra

“So, did they tell you anything?” Asks Asami

“Yeah, they were sent by the remaining Kuvira supporters” says Mako, “also be thankful I was sent in first”

“Why?” asked Korra

“President Raiko is here, talking to Tenzin, they’re trying to sort out the duel benders in the city” says Mako

“They’re still causing trouble?” asks Asami

“Yeah, we have managed to get them help but there are a few that haven’t also some of the airbenders are causing a little trouble when they try to use airbending but end up earthbending” says Mako

“Oh, we’ll talk to Raiko, but can you leave, we need to get changed” says Korra

“Yeah, I’ll stand outside” says Mako

As Mako leaves Korra address Asami “You could have woke me up”

“I could but I felt contempt watching you sleep” says Asami

“You dork” says Korra, “Anyway we should get dressed, I honestly expected only you to be in the room when I woke up, uh Mako didn’t see anything when I sat up and stretched? Did he”

“Ha-ha, no he didn’t he was to concentrated on me” says Asami with a short laugh

“Good, because you’re the only one who is allowed to see me naked” says Korra, “On that note, we should get dressed” Korra then gets off her bed, and gets dressed, Asami takes of her dressing gown and puts her clothes on. “We should go talk to Raiko and Tenzin now”

Korra and Asami walk to Tenzin’s study with Mako, he asks “So nothing happened between you two last night that made you stay late?”

“Nothing happened between us, we told you the truth” says Korra blushing

“Well, you can say all you want but your face gives it away" says Mako

“I’m serious nothing happened between us, I'm only blushing cause of a dream i had last night” said Korra

“Right, well I should get back to the airship, Lin will want my report on her desk in an hour or two” says Mako

“Good luck talking to Lin” says Asami, “I don’t think she reacted well to our news”

“Yeah, she seemed more agitated this morning” says Mako, “Anyway, I gotta go, cya later”

“Bye” says Korra

“Wait Mako before you go, we need to talk about the security about Future Industries HQ” says Asami

“Don’t worry I talked to Lin last night, she agreed to post a few more people around the area” says Mako

“Oh, well that’s great” says Asami

“Yeah, anyway you two should go meet with Raiko” says Mako

“Yeah, come on Asami” says Korra

As Mako leaves Korra and Asami walk to Tenzin’s study, they enter and overhear Raiko and Tenzin talking, Tenzin says “Look, they’ve only been back for three days, give them some time, you said it yourself how exhausted Korra look when you left Asami’s office”

“Yes, I know but I still need to talk to them” says Raiko

Korra and Asami announce themselves.

“Uh, are we interrupting anything?” asks Korra

“Oh, Korra, Asami you’re awake” says Tenzin

“Good, you’re both here, I need you to answer some questions before you go back to republic city” says Raiko

“Alright” says Korra

“Ok, question one, ok seeing as you two are dating this will not look great in the eyes of the public, what do you plan to do about this?” asks Raiko

“For now nothing, until we decide that we are going to tell the public nothing is going to be done about it” says Korra

“Ok, question two, are you two willing to go to a charity Gala the Fire Nation and the United Earthen States are putting together?” asks Raiko

“So, the Earth Kingdom has finally settled down” says Korra

“Yes, so are you going to go?” ask Raiko

“Yeah of course” says Asami

“Who else is going to be there?” asks Korra

“I’m going to be there, Tenzin, Jinora, Kai, Pema, Meelo, Ikki, Rohan, Mako, Bolin, Opal, Suyin, Lin, Baatar, Huan, Wei, Wing, Kai, Lord Zuko, Iroh, Fire Lord Izumi, her daughter, Earth President Wu, Northern Water tribe chieftains Desna and Eska, Southern Water tribe Chief Tonraq and Senna” says Raiko

“So, when is this gala going to be held?” asks Korra

“In one month, plenty of time to get everything finalized” says Raiko

“Great” says Asami

Korra and Asami get up to leave when Raiko tells them “I need you two to come with me to Republic City hall, when we get to City Hall, I am going to address the press gathered there, you two are going to address the problems that you are going to help fix in more detail”

“I thought we were going to by boat” says Korra

 “I arrived here on my airship, this is how we are going to travel” says Raiko

Tenzin, Korra, Asami and Raiko leave Tenzin’s Study, they walk through the main courtyard of Air Temple Island, as they approach the airship, they see Mako waiting for them, they walk over to Mako and Korra says “I thought you had to report to Lin”

“I did, I sent my report through the Fax machine” says Mako

“Oh, great then I guess you’re coming with us to City Hall?” asks Asami

“Yeah, I will provide security, just in case anything happens” says Mako

Tenzin gets on Oogi while Mako, Korra, Asami and Raiko get on his airship, the take off and head to Republic City hall, as they travel Asami walks over to where Korra is and sits down beside her, Asami takes her hand and they lean in close together and look out the window.

“They make a great couple, don’t they?” asks Mako

“Yes, they do” says Raiko

As they approached Republic City Korra notices the crowd and the reporters, the airship starts to descend and Korra and Asami stand up and walk over to the door, as the airship lands the door opens, Raiko, Korra and Asami walk out of the airship, Raiko says to Korra and Asami “I’ll deliver my campaign speech first and then the gala, then you two talk about how you are going to help the city and then about the gala”

“Ok, Asami and I have decided to keep our relationship secret until at least the gala” says Korra


	5. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami are welcomed back to Republic City by Raiko but in a nasty turn of events find's the pair stuck in the hospital for a week before heading out to the Fire Nation/United Earth States Gala
> 
> p.s. Korra get's drunk

“Today we officially welcome Avatar Korra and Miss Asami Sato back to republic city” says Raiko, Korra and Asami stand up and wave to the crowd and then sit back down, “Welcome back, now in the next month the Fire Nation and the United Earthen States will be holding a charity gala in honour of Avatar Korra and all she has done to help the world become a better place, I have spoken to the leaders of the Fire Nation and the United Earthen States and they have agreed to hold the Gala at the newly formed Island between the Fire Nation and the United Earthen States, all the other world leaders will be there, myself included, now I believe Avatar Korra will say something.” Korra then stands up and walks to the podium, she then addresses the crowd.

“Thank you President Raiko, I know all of you have questions about why I and Miss Sato were gone for so long, we wanted to take a break from everything that happened but we didn’t plan to stay as long as we did but things arose in the spirit world that needed my attention, now as you might have seen yesterday I helped with some of the reconstruction, I will continue to help in any way possible and I will be attending the Gala that President Raiko said before” says Korra, “Miss Sato would you like to add anything?”

Asami walks up to the podium as Korra goes back to sit down, on the way Asami slaps her ass, Korra says in a low whisper “Do you need to add any more fuel to the fire?”

“Oh shut up you” says Asami, she walks to the podium and says “Thank you President Raiko for welcoming us back to Republic City and yes I know we have been gone for so long, as Avatar Korra said we didn’t plan to stay as long as we did, anyway, Future Industries plans to help President Raiko along with Baatar of Zaofu and Varrick of Varrick Global Industries to rebuild and expand Republic City, I will also be attend this Gala as the representative of Future Industries, thank you for your time, president Raiko do you need to add anything else?”

As Asami turns around to leave a man takes out a crossbow and points it at Asami, “Asami watch out” shouts Korra, but to late the person fires the bolt and strikes Asami straight in the chest, Asami stops mid walk and collapses on the ground and starts to convulse “NOOOOOOOOOOO” screams Korra, she enters the Avatar State and launches at the man, she lands on him and pins him to the ground and using metalbending holds the man down and says aggressively “Before I decide to break your bones, tell me why you did that?”

“I spit at you” says the man as he proceeds to spit at Korra, Korra then proceeds to break the man’s arm, “Ahhhhhh, alright I’ll tell you, you psychotic woman, I shot a poison tipped electrically charged bolt at her on the orders of Kuvira’s lieutenant”

“Tell me what was the poison and if it was fatal” says Korra

“HAHAHAHA, it’s too late, she’ll already be dead” says the man

“What, no, that can’t be” says Korra, she get up and proceeds’ to kick the guy in the stomach and then run up to Asami, “Get away from her” Korra almost screams

“I’m sorry Avatar Korra, she’s gone” says a rookie medic

“NOOOOOOOOOOO” screams Korra, as she leans over Asami crying, “Come on Asami, I know your stronger than this, please don’t be dead” says Korra through sobs

“We, uh, we’ll leave you to grieve” says Raiko, “Mako, get over here”

“Yes sir, what’s the problem….” Says Mako, “Is that Asami? No it can’t be, what happened?”

“Mako, get these people out of here and keep an eye on the man who shot Miss Sato” says Raiko

“Yes sir” says Mako “Alright people nothing to see here, get out”

“Come on people let Avatar Korra grieve the passing of her friend” says Raiko

“No, she was more than my friend” says Korra grabbing a microphone, tears streaming down her face, “I loved her, she was mine and now that asshole has taken her from me” pointing to the man still pinned by bent metal, “I loved her, I finally found happiness and now she’s gone” says Korra through sobs, then Korra starts to glow a bright white light, she and Asami started to lift off the ground.

“What the hell is going on” says Raiko, “Korra… Korra what the hell are you doing?”

But Korra was too far up in the air to hear him, “Please don’t leave me” says Korra through sobs, then the white light grew brighter and bigger and a flash of gold emitted from the white light and then faded away, Korra still crying looked at Asami, who opened her eyes slightly and said “Asami, please, don’t, leave, me” as they descended, by the time they had landed, big group had surrounded them and had started bombarding them with questions, “Avatar Korra, what did you do?”, “Avatar Korra is it true you and Miss Sato are a couple?”, “Avatar Korra is this what you were doing in the spirit world?” but Korra had passed out and Asami was still unconscious.

“People please, leave them be, you can question them later, they have just gone through a very traumatic and emotional experience” said Raiko, “Mako call an ambulance”

“Yes, sir” says Mako, he walks over to a phone and calls the emergency services.

“911 what is your emergency?” asks the person

“Hello, I need a police squad and an ambulance at City Hall quickly” says Mako

A couple of minutes later, Lin arrives leading the ambulance, “Officer Mako what happened?” asks Lin

“Chief Beifong, good you’re here, I’m not entirely sure what happened but that guy on the ground shot a poisoned electrically charged crossbow bolt that hit Asami, Korra proceeded to capture him and break his arm when he wouldn’t tell the truth, after Korra and Asami started glowing white and floated into the air then a bright light flashed and they came back to earth” says Mako

“Wow, that’s a lot to take in” says Lin

“Yeah I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eye’s” says Mako “Korra and Asami are still passed out over there, they need medical attention straight away.”

The medical team run over to Korra and Asami, Lin and Mako walk over to them. The medic’s try to pry Korra off Asami, but Korra wakes up screams “No, No, leave us ALONE” as Korra holds Asami tightly, crying.

“Avatar Korra, we need to check Miss Sato’s health” says a medic

“Mako help the medic get Korra of Asami” says Lin

“Yes chief” says Mako, “Come on Korra, let the medic’s do their job” as Mako and the medics pull Korra of Asami, Korra, still crying, falls unconscious into Mako’s arms.

A medic walks over to Lin and Mako after checking up on Asami the medic says “Well, it’s a miracle that Miss Sato is alive, whatever Avatar Korra did saved her, but they need to be hospitalized”

“Great, I’ll escort you. Mako, Officer Song take that guy to the station, I’ll question him myself” says Lin

“Yes, Chief Beifong” says Mako, Mako and Song walk over to the prisoner, Mako says “Be thankful that Korra saved Asami otherwise no amount of policemen could have stopped her from killing you”

“I spit at you, you and the ‘Avatar’ don't have any guts to do it” says the man as he spits at Mako, Mako then crouches and forms a fire dagger, “Be careful, otherwise I might just put this in between your shoulder blades” says Mako threateningly, “Song do the honours”

“With pleasure” says Song, as he metalbends the man onto his feet, “Get in the car, if you cooperate Avatar Korra might not break anymore bones in your body.”

*

As the ambulance drives to the hospital, Korra wakes up again to see Asami lying beside her, “Please Asami, don’t be dead”, Korra then passes out again. When Korra finally wakes again she is lying in a hospital bed beside Asami, she rolls to her side to watch Asami, Korra then places a hand on Asami’s stomach and felt a slight movement, she then places a hand on her stomach to feel a warm sensation, Asami then opens her eyes.

“Hey you” says Asami

“Asami, thank the spirits you’re ok” says Korra who hugs Asami

“Korra, what happened?” asks Asami

“You were shot, when we were at the speech” says Korra

“I was shot” says Asami

“Yeah, you had me really worried, after I caught the guy who shot you, I feared it was too late, after that I don’t fully remember” says Korra

“Wow, well, I’m glad you’re ok” says Asami

“Yeah, I love you ‘sami” says Korra

“I love you to Korra” says Asami

Just then, Tonraq and Senna bursts through the door, “Korra, Asami you’re alive” Tonraq.

“We heard about what happened at the public speech from Mako” says Senna

“We were so worried” says Tonraq giving them a big hug

“Thanks dad” says Korra

Then Mako, Bolin, Opal, Suyin, Lin, Tenzin, Jinora and Kai walk through the door, “Korra, Asami, it’s great to see your alive and well” says Tenzin. Bolin, Opal and Jinora give Korra and Asami a hug.

“Yeah, but you might want to read this” says Mako throwing them a newspaper. Korra grabs the paper and reads aloud, _“During a public speech today a man shot an electronically charged poisoned tipped crossbow bolt at Miss Sato. Avatar Korra proceeded to enter the Avatar State and capture the man, but when he refused to answer Avatar Korra’s questions she broke one of his arms, but by then it was too late, Miss Sato had stopped moving and was lying still on the ground. Avatar Korra ran over to Miss Sato, crying. President Raiko called Officer Mako, one of Avatar Korra’s fiends to get the reporters and the public out, Raiko then told everyone to leave and let Avatar Korra grieve, but before everyone could leave, Avatar Korra grabbed a microphone and said “She was more than my friend” she stopped talking to wipe her tears before continuing “I loved her, she was mine and now that man has taken her from me”, Avatar Korra pointed to the man she captured, she continued to talk by saying this “I loved her, I finally found happiness and now she’s gone” before Avatar Korra started to glow a white light and hover off the ground with Miss Sato. Sources report that Avatar Korra and Miss Sato flew a foot into the air before stopping, the white light grew bigger and bigger before a flash of gold emitted from the white light before fading away. Avatar Korra and Miss Sato then landed on the ground when an ambulance arrived and took them to hospital where they have been since Monday.”_ Finished Korra, “Well, uh looks like the public know that we are a couple together”

“Yeah, it was a shame that it took a man to almost kill me for the truth to come out” says Asami

“Wait, this is dated Monday, how long have we been here?” asks Korra

“It’s been a week since the attack, we didn’t think you two were going to make it” says Mako

“Wait what do you mean both of us?” asks Korra

“Well after you saved Asami, Mako had some trouble getting you off of her, you were in a coma until today” says Tonraq

“I think, I understand what happened now” says Korra, “This might be the power that Raatu gave to me”

“Ok people, please leave and let them rest” says a Nurse

“We’ll come back tomorrow” says Mako

“Great” says Asami

As the others leave the nurse tells Korra and Asami, “We’ll need to keep you for another couple of day and then we’ll release you”

“Great, looking forward to if” says Korra, the nurse leaves, leaving Korra and Asami by themselves.

“You really scared me” says Korra, “I thought you died”

“Well, I’m glad I didn’t” says Asami as they drift off to sleep.

*

 _Asami woke up the middle of the night, “What a strange dream I had” she thinks, Asami then walks out into the courtyard, “Oh wow it’s cold tonight” she thinks, just then she started to get warm, “Ah, what the fuck” she thinks bring her hands up, “Oh spirits, oh fucking spirits, I can firebend” she thinks as she waves her hands around, the fire following them, she then clicks her fingers and flame goes out, “I can’t believe it, I gotta tell Korra” she thinks as she runs back into the hospital,_ then she wakes up panting heavily.

“Hey ‘sami, what’s the matter?” mumbles Korra rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“Oh hey sweetie, I didn’t mean to wake you, it’s just that I had this strange dream where I could firebend” says Asami

“Wow, I also had a similar dream, except that you were earthbending and I was waterbending” says Korra

“Really, do you think this has something to do the Raatu?” asks Asami

“I don’t know I’ll try to ask them” says Korra, Korra then enters a meditative state and asks “Raatu, can you hear me?”

“We, hear you” says Raatu, “Is there something we can help with?”

“This Monday when I saved Asami’s life was that the new power you gave me and tonight we had strange dreams, Asami could firebend in her dream and in mine she was earthbending and I was waterbending” says Korra

“Yes, this new power, it is an advanced form of Energybending it allows you to heal almost every wound, give and take peoples bending and give non-benders two bending ability’s” says Raatu, “and to answer your question about your dreams, the reason that you had those dreams is to do with the children growing inside of you, Asami, your child is going to be a firebender, Korra, one of your children is going to be a waterbender and the other a earthbender” explains Raatu

“It is most likely that your children shall eventually become masters of their bending sub-skills, Asami your child shall become a master lighteningbender, able to generate and redirect it, Korra your child that shall earthbend will be unique as they will be able to both Lava and Metalbend, Korra your waterbending child shall become a master at healing and spiritbending” says Raatu. 

“Thank you Raatu for your answers” says Asami

“You are welcome” says Raatu

“Shall we try to get some more sleep” says Korra

“Yeah, I’m pretty tired” says Asami

*

When Korra wakes up Asami is still asleep, she gets out of bed and walks over to the balcony, she rests on the railing and sighs, “I wonder how long it’s going to be before we start showing” Korra wonders, not noticing Asami walking up to her.

“Morning sweetie” says Asami kissing Korra lightly on her neck.

“AHH, oh Asami, you startled me” says Korra

“Sorry, I woke up and you weren’t in the bed and I saw you outside I was wondering what you were thinking” says Asami

“I was wondering when we are going to, you know, start to show” says Korra

“What do you mean… oh you mean about our pregnancies, yeah I was wondering about that myself” says Asami, “Anyway we should get dressed, Mako said that they would be visiting us today, I also think that we might be interviewed tomorrow when we are released.”

“Yeah” says Korra they got dressed and wait for Mako and the others to arrive, Korra and Asami had to wait five hours until Mako, Bolin, Opal, Tenzin, Jinora, Pema, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Lin, Su, Bumi, Kya, Katara, Tonraq and Senna.

“Before everyone starts talking, I need to speak with Korra and Asami in private” says Katara

“Should we come to?” says Tonraq

“NO, I need to speak with them alone” says Katara, “This is something that only someone very close to a previous Avatar’s life can talk about”

“Alright, I take your meaning” says Tonraq who nods.

“Korra, Asami come with me please” says Katara

“Sure” says Korra, walk into the adjoining room.

Katara then asks “Korra, can you metalbend both doors please so that we are not disturbed”

“Ok” says Korra metalbending the door’s closed.

“Ok, now that we are alone with you, what did you want to talk about?” asks Asami

“Yeah, how come you came here?” asks Korra

“After the incident on Monday, I travelled to the Fire Nation to visit Zuko, surprisingly Toph was also there, I believe you met her Korra, anyway, we talked about an incident with Aang, when we were younger during the one hundred year war, Aang also met a similar fate that you suffered, when Azula took the Earth Kingdom down, she imprisoned myself and Zuko, when Aang returned, we fought and he went into the Avatar State, unfortunately Azula shot a bolt of lightning which we presumed to have killed him, I used some spirit water on Aang’s injury and he woke up several weeks later, even now I am not sure what went on when he was unconscious, anyway babbling a bit, I wanted to know if anything happened after the incident” says Katara

“I can’t remember anything that happened during the week we were unconscious but last night we had similar dreams, I had a dream where Asami was the avatar but mainly used firebending and earthbending and I was a non-bender” says Korra

“And in my dream I could firebend” says Asami

“Hhhm, interesting, did you talk to Raatu about these dreams?” ask Katara

“Yeah, they said that the dreams were telling us about our children” says Asami, “My child is going to be a firebender”

“And one of mine is going to be a Non-bender and a Lavabender” says Korra

“We have been keeping the rest in the dark for too long haven’t we” says Asami

“Yeah I guess” says Korra, she looks at Asami, and says “You ready”

“Always” says Asami, Korra then metalbends the doors open and walks with Asami back into the room.

“Finally, we thought you, Asami and Katara would never stop having your private Avatar talk” says Mako jokingly, Korra and Asami look at Tonraq and Senna, they nod with approval.

“Everybody, we have some important news to tell you” says Korra

“Some of you may already know this” says Asami looking at Tonraq, Senna, Tenzin and Pema.

“If it’s about you and Korra dating, then you’re too late the whole world will have known about your relationship” says Bolin

“It’s not that it’s ah, you see the thing is three months ago while we were helping Raava and Vaatu converge, we uh… we uh…” says Korra

“Korra, if this is really important then the words will come to you” says Mako

“Yeah” says Bolin

“Asami why don’t we say this together” says Korra

“Alright on three” says Asami, “One”

“Two” says Korra

“Three” says Asami, Korra and Asami then take a deep breath and then say “We’re pregnant”

They wait with bated breath for Mako, Bolin, Opal, Jinora, Kai, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Lin, Su, Bumi and Kya’s response, then the silence was broken by a deep laughter.

“HAHAHAHA” laughs Tonraq, “Really, did you two really think it would be more difficult to tell your friends that than your mother and father”

“Wait, Tonraq, Senna you knew they were pregnant” says Tenzin

“Yeah, the night they arrived back on Air Temple Island we talked before they went to bed” says Tonraq, “Did you know?”

“Korra and Asami came to myself and Pema the morning of Monday” says Tenzin

“Wait, wait, wait, I heard that right” says Mako, “You two are pregnant”

“Yeah, I heard that” says Lin, the others generally say the same thing.

“Wait, if your three months pregnant then why don’t you look like it?” asked Meelo

“Well, being in the spirit world for a year delayed our bodily functions” says Korra, “Our delayed pregnancies being one of them”

“Uhhh, how exactly did you two get pregnant?” asks Ikki

“Ikki that is not an appropriate question to ask” says Tenzin

“No it’s alright Tenzin, Ikki you want to know how I and Asami got pregnant, well the thing is that when we visited the Northern Spirit Oasis, we didn’t visit physically but as spirits, we uh, our spirits sorta converged and when we finished converging, I had a part of Asami’s spirit in my spirit and Asami had a part of my spirit in her spirit, we didn’t realize at the time” says Korra

“Oh” says Ikki

“Wait so that possible means that both of you are the Avatar now” says Bolin

“I’m not entirely sure, but it might be a possibility” says Korra, “It might also mean that since we share spirits then when I and Asami die we might be reincarnated together” says Korra

“That’s something that needs to be looked into” says Tenzin.

A few hours pass and it starts to get dark Tenzin, Pema, Opal, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Lin, Su, Bumi and Kya leave after saying goodbye, “Wow, it’s getting really  late” says Mako, “We should really leave”, only Mako, Bolin, Tonraq, Senna and Katara were still with Korra and Asami.

“Yeah, I’m taking Opal on a date to Harmony Tower” says Bolin, “I gotta get ready”

“Nice going Bolin” says Korra

“Yeah and I uh need to go to a place” says Mako

“Will we see you guys tomorrow?” asks Asami

“Yeah, we can meet up around three” says Mako

“Sounds like a date” says Asami

“We should go and let you get some rest” says Tonraq, “If you need us, we’ll be staying at a hotel close to the hospital, until tomorrow”

“Thanks dad” says Korra

Mako, Bolin, Tonraq, Senna and Katara leave.

“Thank the spirits, I finally have you all to myself” says Korra

“Yeah, I thought there would have been a bigger reaction when we said we were pregnant” says Asami

“Yeah, only Meelo really asked about why we didn’t look three months pregnant and Ikki asked how we got pregnant. Now get on the bed” says Asami taking of her cloths

“Yes ma’am” says Korra stripping, Korra then gets into bed and hugs Asami, “I love you”

“I love you to” says Asami falling asleep in Korra’s arms.

Asami jolted awake in the middle of the night, breathing hard, she looks over to Korra who is on her side, Asami lie’s back down on the bed and rolls on to her side, she then traces the barely visible image of Raatu on Korra’s back, Korra then stir’s but doesn’t wake up, Asami finishes tracing Raatu on Korra’s back, Asami rolls over and falls back asleep.

*

The next morning, Asami wakes first and rolls over to watch Korra. Korra then wakes up and says “Morning ‘sami”

“Morning sweetie, time to get up, we shouldn’t keep the public waiting” says Asami get up and dressed

“Yeah” says Korra getting dressed, the nurse come in and says “Ok we are releasing you two today but if anything should happen come straight here”

Korra and Asami then take the elevator down to the ground floor, they walk to the doors when Korra says “Before we leave what are we going to say?”

“The truth, simply the truth, but still not the fact that we’re pregnant” says Asami, they then open the doors to receive flashes from cameras, they walk up to the podium and address the crowd.

“We know that you all have questions we will try to answer them to the best of our ability” says Korra

One of the reporters asks “Avatar Korra, Miss Sato, what was that light half the city saw?”

“As we have said before we helped Raava and Vaatu converge, they left this world to explore and re-find themselves. To answer any questions about how I am to complete my Avatar duties without Raava, when Raava and Vaatu converged they formed a new spirit called Raatu, they left a part of their being inside of me so I can complete my Avatar duties and for the Avatar cycle to continue, this is the white light you witnessed on Monday, when that man almost killed Miss Sato, it triggered this advanced form of Energybending, this form of Energybending allows me to heal almost every wound, give and take people’s bending and give non benders of mixed nations two bending ability’s” says Korra.

Another reporter asks Asami “Miss Sato is it true that you and Avatar Korra are in a relationship?”

Asami then takes the podium and says “Yes, I and Avatar Korra are in a relationship, we didn’t think about our feelings towards each other much before Avatar Korra got poisoned by Zaheer but during her three year absence our feelings grew and when we were at Varrick’s wedding only then could we truly express how we felt about each other and why we went on vacation”

The reporters then bombard Korra and Asami with a series of other questions which they answered, when the reporters got their fill they left, leaving Korra and Asami alone.

“Thank the spirits they left” says Korra

“Yeah, I’m glad that we told them that we’re dating” says Asami

“Yeah…” says Korra trailing off “Wow, look at the time it’s almost three, we promised Mako and Bolin we’d meet them at three”

“Yeah, we should get going” says Asami they get up and leave the hospital steps, they walk to Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery where they meet Mako, Bolin and Opal.

“Hey guys” says Korra

“Hey Korra, Asami” says Mako, Bolin and Opal

The group spends a couple of hours in the building, laughing, talking and generally being friends, Korra then says to Asami “I missed this” to which Asami says “Yeah, I missed it to”, As they get up to leave Tahno walks up to the group and says “Ah the great Fire Ferrets have returned”

“Oh hey Tahno” says Korra, “What do you want?”

“Oh nothing much, just a rematch after all neither of us won that match, no thanks to Amon” says Tahno

“I think a rematch would be a great idea” says Asami, “I could talk to the organizers of Pro-bending and try to organize a charity match”

“Alright sounds like a good idea, the Wolfbats are in if it means a chance to kick the Fire Ferrets ass” says Tahno

Korra looks at Mako and Bolin before nodding, “We’re in”, Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin and Opal leave Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery, many weeks pass since that night and it is four days before the Gala. Korra and Asami are shopping for dresses in Little Ba Sing Se, “Hey Asami, I think this would look good on you” says Korra holding a formal red dress, “that does look good and I found something for you as well” says Asami holding a traditional Southern Water Tribe dress, “looks good” says Korra who walks over to the checkout and pays for the dresses, two days later; Korra and Asami meet with Mako, Bolin, Opal, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Kai, Lin, Kya, Bumi, Suyin, Baatar, Varrick, Zhu-Li, Huan, Wei, Wing, Naga, Pabu, Tonraq, Senna, Katara, President Raiko and Buttercup Raiko.

“You two look great” says Opal complimenting Korra and Asami’s dresses

“You look great yourself” says Korra, they get onto the airship and travel to the gala. Two hours pass and the Airship reaches its destination, the party descends and are greeted by Fire Lord Izumi and Earth president Wu.

“Welcome to the Fire Earth Gala” says Fire Lord Izumi, a couple of hours pass and more and more guests arrive, Katara walks over to where Zuko is and they walk off to a corner where no one else is, Asami says “I wonder what those two are talking about”

“Probably about Aang” says Korra, “After all this is the kinda peace that the original Team Avatar wanted to achieve, they are probably talking about how proud Aang would be about everything that has happened during the past couple of years”

A couple of more hours pass and the gala starts to really heat up and after dancing for most of the night Korra and Asami sit down at a table, after a while Mako and Jinora join them.

“So Jinora, we never really discussed what happened when we returned” says Korra

“Yeah, we didn’t want anyone to watch what happened with us in the spirit world” says Asami

“I know but dad can be very persistent and when Bum-Ju told us what happened everyone was in shock, only dad did anything by sending me to the spirit world, when I told him what happened, he was speechless” says Jinora

“Yeah, Tenzin can be very persuasive, anyway let’s change topic, so Jinora anything happening between you and Kai?” asks Korra

“Me and Kai, Hahaha… yeah we’re dating but haven’t told anyone except you two and Mako if he’s even listening” says Jinora

“Hhhm what sorry I wasn’t listening, what was that about you and Kai?” says Mako

“Oh, nothing” says Jinora

“So, Mako are you dating anyone?” asks Asami

“I’ve had my eye on someone but no I’m not going out with anyone” says Mako

Jinora is then pulled back to the dance floor by Kai, Mako is then pulled off by Wu saying “Come on Mako, you used to be my bodyguard, it’ll be fun”

“It’s been a fun night hasn’t it” says Korra

“Yeah” says Asami, “Korra, there has been a burning thought on my mind for most of the night, seeing as the public now know that were a couple and that I sleep at Air Temple Island more than at  my home, I think it’s about time I asked you if you’d like to move in with me”

“Oh, Asami, I’d love to” says Korra, “but what about Mako and Bolin’s extended family?”

“Oh don’t worry about them, they are going back to Ba Sing Se at the end of the week” says Asami

“Oh, great, oh I can’t wait until I move in” says Korra giving Asami a hug, Korra and Asami get up and head back to the dance floor as the music changes to a more romantic song.

As the night goes on, people start to leave after much drinking and dancing and chatting, Korra getting heavily drunk, goes to sit down, Asami joins her being a bit tipsy herself she says “Wow, I never knew you could drink so much or dance that much”

“Yeah ‘hick’, I’ve never been this ‘hick’ drunk before, ‘hick’ now come here so I can kiss you” says Korra leaning over to kiss Asami, who kisses Korra, Asami then says “I’m only allowing you to do this this once as you get really cute when you’re drunk”

Korra and Asami then head back to the dance floor for one final dance, throughout the gala many people are talking and dancing and none are paying attention to the two women dancing in the middle of the gala floor room, Korra who downed one more drink and on the verge of passing out says “ ‘Saaammi, gimme a ‘hic’, gimme a kiss”  in a very slurred voice, Asami leans in close and kisses Korra, when they break the kiss, Asami notes that they’ve managed to dance their way back to their table where Asami sets Korra down on a chair, Korra then passes out. A few hour passes and Korra’s party returns to the Airship, “Hey can someone help me with Korra” says Asami standing up and hauling Korra up onto her feet, Korra at this point was blabbing spirit world stuff “Raava, Vaatu, Ginevra, Gregorovich, Raatu, bending, duel bending, spirits,” Asami hobbles over to where Mako is, “Hey Mako can you help me with Korra?”

“Wow, she is really out cold” says Mako

“Yeah” says Asami, “But I’m going to let her off this time seeing as it’s the first time we’ve had a break since we’ve come back”

“True” says Mako helps Asami carry Korra over to the airship, they get onto the airship and takes off.

*

The next day, Asami wakes up, yawn’s and stretches, she looks at the clock in the room and sees that its eight am, she then gets out of bed and puts on a dressing gown, leaving Korra in bed, she then goes down stairs and makes breakfast, she gives some Tiger Seal Bacon to Naga who chomps it down and then goes back to sleep. Asami then goes back upstairs to find Korra stretching she says “Morning sweetie.”

“Morning ‘Sami, where we? And breakfast smells good” says Korra

“Awww, thanks, don’t you remember, we live together now, duh” says Asami giving Korra some Tiger Seal Bacon.

“Thanks, ow, my head” says Korra, “Wow, just how much did I drink last night?”

“A lot, I don’t think anyone at the gala drunk as much as you did though, I don’t think there were many designated drivers at the party” says Asami

“Yeah, how did we get home, as I recall, you yourself got pretty tipsy” says Korra

“Surprisingly Mako drove us home after dropping Bolin and Opal to his apartment, I think he was staying away from the alcohol on purpose” says Asami

“Great, I think I might stay in bed today, I don’t think I could do anything physical today” says Korra

“Really, so you couldn’t ravish me if I stripped?” says Asami

“Well, when I said any physical activity I didn’t mean that” says Korra

“Really, then prove it” says Asami taking the empty trap of food and setting it on the ground, she then strips and gets into bed alongside Korra. A few hours pass after much fun in bed culminating in Asami tracing the image of Raatu on Korra’s back. Asami then gets out of bed and leaves Korra to sleep, she then gets dressed and travels to the spirit portal, she walks into the portal and feels the same warmth that she feels when she’s in the presence of Korra and then travels to the South Pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry to my readers, i had to semi-kill Asami so that Korra could unlock her new power also next chapter PRO-BENDING :)


	6. Pro-Bending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRO-BENDING

Asami walks to Tonraq and Senna’s house, she knocks at the door and hears someone walk to the door, “Oh, Asami, what are you doing here? And where is Korra?” says Tonraq

“I wanted to talk to both of you and she’s still sleeping off the alcohol” says Asami

“Wow, even almost a full day and she still hasn’t recovered” says Tonraq

“Yeah, she did drink the most out of everyone, anyway can I come in” says Asami

“Yeah she did drink a lot, please come in” says Tonraq, they enter Tonraq’s house and Senna walks into the living room.

“Asami” says Senna, “What a pleasant surprise, I just made some tea”

Asami sits down while Senna brings in the tea, Senna gives a cup to Asami and then asks “Now Asami, why did you come here?”

“Thank you for the tea, I came here because I want to ask for your blessing” says Asami

“Oh, a blessing for what?” says Tonraq

“I want to marry Korra and I would like your blessing” says Asami, tears welling up in her eyes.

Tonraq and Senna both get up and hug Asami, Tonraq then says “Yes, Asami you have our blessing”

Asami hugs them back, crying, she says “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” They then sit back down, Asami wipes away her tears.

“Now then, to keep with cultural terms, you are going to give a Betrothal Necklace to Korra, right” says Tonraq

“Yes of course, but I don’t really know what to put on it” says Asami

“I have an idea, why not your initials” says Tonraq, “I’ll help you craft it”

“That’s a brilliant idea” says Asami. Tonraq and Asami then get up and walk to the door.

Meanwhile at Asami and Korra’s house, Korra wakes up to find that Asami is gone, she then finds a note that reads:

_Korra_

_When you wake up you’ll find I’m gone. Don’t worry, I’ve simply gone to Future Industries HQ, take the rest of the day off, relax, I’ll be home around seven or eight._

_Love Asami XOXO_

Korra then looks over at the clock at sees that its three o’clock, she then gets out of bed, stretches and gets dressed, she then leaves the house and travels to Mako’s apartment, she knocks at the door and Mako answers, “Hey Korra, come in”

“Hi Mako, thanks” says Korra, she walks in and sits down, “Is Bolin here or did he go to Air Temple Island or Zaofu with Opal?”

“I don’t know, when I came back after leaving you and Asami home they were gone, I have no idea where they went, I’ve called both Air Temple Island and Zaofu and neither of them are there” says Mako, “Why, did you need anything”

“Yeah, I wanted to ask if you and Bolin could help me craft a ring” says Korra

“Why would you want help crafting a ring… wait you're going to ask Asami to marry you” says Mako raising an eyebrow.

“Yep” says Korra with a smile dawning on her lips

“Great, I can help you craft the ring but anything else you'll have to get Bolin to help you, if we can find him” says Mako, then someone knocked on the door, Mako walks over and asks “Who is it?”

“Its Bolin” says Opal in a ‘manly’ voice, Mako opens the door and Opal runs in, she then calls out “BOLIN, BOLIN, YOU HERE?”

“Opal, calm down, Bolin’s not here” says Mako

“Wait, he’s not” says Opal looking sad

“No, I don’t know where he is” says Mako, “Did something happen?”

“Yeah… we had a fight when you left, it was over something stupid, some mean things were said, he left and I went looking for him but I could find him” says Opal

“Don’t worry, we’ll help you look for him” says Korra, they then leave Mako’s apartment, Korra says “We’ll meet back here in an hour if one of us finds him, call” they then separate after talking a walkie-talkie each and search over Republic City, then Mako calls Korra and Opal, they head in the direction and find Mako outside Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery, “Really Opal, next time anything happens come here first” says Mako, “As Bolin is going to almost always be here”, they walk in and surprise surprise they find Bolin asleep in a bowl of Seaweed noodles, Mako shakes Bolin “Hey bro, wake up, Opal’s here”

“‘Snort’ wha...what, oh Opal, I’m sorry about what happened last night” says Bolin, “I said some bad things last night and I didn't mean them”

“I’m sorry to, I didn't mean what I said last night either, we were both very drunk and we both said some bad things” says Opal, she then hugs Bolin. “If you'll excuse me I need to use the little girl’s room.” Opal then walks off to the toilets.

“Bolin, I need your help” says Korra

“Oh, what do you need my help with?” asks Bolin

“I need your help with crafting a ring” says Korra, “Mako’s already agreed to help me”

“Alright, I’m in but what do you need a ring for?” asks Bolin

“For marrying Asami duh” says Korra

“Wait you’re going to ask Asami to marry you” says Opal returning from the toilet

“Yeah and I need Mako and Bolin’s help crafting a ring perfect for Asami” says Korra

“You’ll help, won’t you Bolin” says Opal

“Of course I will, need you ask twice” says Bolin with a huge grin on his face.

“Great but I only have until seven or eight to get everything, as that’s the time Asami said she’d be finished at work” says Korra

“Then what are we standing around for” says Mako, “Let’s get going”

An hour or two passes and Korra and Bolin travel’s outside Republic City and through the use Firebending and Lavabending, forge the perfect Ruby, Korra then delicately crafts the Future Industries logo and the Wave symbol of the Water tribe.

Korra returns to their house at ten to seven, she then walks up to their bedroom and goes to take a shower. Asami then returns home at half seven to find Korra setting the table out for dinner, “Welcome home gorgeous” says Korra, “I’ve just put dinner on and it should be ready in half an hour if you want to take a shower”

“Perfect, so what did you do on your day off?” asks Asami who is watching Korra cook.

“Nothing much, I helped Mako and Opal find Bolin” says Korra

“Did something happen?” ask Asami

“Yeah they got in a fight after Mako left them at his apartment, I don’t really know what it was about but it was something that made Bolin leave and hide in Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery” says Korra

“Wow, did they make up?” asks Asami

“Yeah of course they made up, however I’m sure that might not be the last fight they have, after all their first fight was induced by alcohol.” says Korra, “Now are you going to go to the shower?”

“Yeah” says Asami walking up the stairs and heading to their room. Asami then takes a shower, after showering she gets dressed and walks down stairs, she then sits down and waits for Korra to bring in their dinner, Korra brings in dinner and sits down, “Enjoy” says Korra, after they finish dinner Asami says “I always love your cooking” says Asami.

“Thanks, I love cooking for you” says Korra, after eating they then head into the living room and sit down, Korra says “I love you ‘sami.”

“I love you to” says Asami, after sitting and talking about their day, Korra and Asami retire to their bedroom, “I’ve been waiting for this the entire day” says Asami

“You and me both” says Korra, they strip and dive into their bed, “I love this” says Korra and they make love, they eventually fall asleep and have blissful dreams, until Asami woke with a start she screams and shakes Korra awake, “Hey Korra, wake up.”

“Wha… what, oh Asami, what’s the matter?” asks Korra

“I had a nightmare” says Asami looks at Korra who is rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“What happened?” asks Korra

“My nightmare… it happened really fast but I remember, we were back at the tree of time, Aye-Aye had killed us and Raava and Vaatu brought us back to life or at least that’s what it seemed, when I was brought back to life I assumed you would wake as well so I walked to the edge of the tree of time’s entrance but I found out that we were floating fifty feet in the air and then the area around us grew dark and I turned around and you were standing in front of me except it wasn’t you, your eyes they were as black as the void” says Asami, “You then started to glow but it wasn’t the white glow it was the same colour as your eyes, I was really scared and you started to choke me, then the tree of time disappeared and we fell, we didn’t stop falling, you let go of me and disappeared, that’s when I woke up” Asami finished telling Korra her dream.

“Shush, shush, shush, its okay baby, I’m here now, I’ll never leave you” says Korra how hugs Asami who is crying, “I’m never going to leave, I love you too much”

“Thanks, but my dream it really scared me” says Asami, “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep after that, can you just hold me”

“Sure” says Korra, she embraces Asami who rests her head on Korra’s chest listening to her heart beat, slowly Asami drift’s off into a more peaceful sleep.

*

The next morning Korra wakes first and showered, she then got dressed and cooked breakfast, after making breakfast she takes the tray of food up to Asami who stretches, sniffs and says “Smells good”

“Thanks, I try my best” says Korra, after they finish breakfast, Asami heads to Future Industries HQ and Korra goes to find where she could be best put to work. Asami heads to the spirit portal during lunch, she travels to the southern spirit portal where she finds Tonraq waiting for her, he say “Good, we can finish the necklace today.”

“Great, let’s get to it” says Asami, meanwhile Korra decides to take a break from helping and goes to find Mako and Bolin, Korra goes to the police station. “Hey is Mako around?” asks Korra.

“Not at the moment Avatar Korra, he’s out on a call but should be back in a couple of minutes” says the receptionist. A couple of minutes later Mako walks in, “Korra!” exclaims Mako, “What are you doing here?”

“I was wondering if you could help me with the ring today, I’ve asked Bolin but he said he was too busy, trying to help at the factories” says Korra

“Uh, sure gimma a sec, I gotta give Lin my report” says Mako

“Sure” says Korra, Mako walks to Lin office and knocks at the door. Lin opens the door and says “Yes Mako?”

“Chief here is my report” says Mako

“Thank you, now was there anything else?” asks Lin

“Yeah, is it ok if I take my lunch break now?” asks Mako

“Why do you want to take your break now, instead of when everyone else takes it?” asks Lin

“Uh, you better ask Korra” says Mako, Lin and Mako walk over to Korra.

“So, why do you want to take one of my best officers this early in the day?” asks Lin

“Sorry, but I need his help to craft a ring” says Korra

“Oh yeah, why do you need to craft a ring?” asks Lin

“Ok, please keep this a secret, I want to marry Asami, I’ve look at the rings at Little Ba Sing Se and none of them look good on Asami in my opinion so, I decided to craft one but I need Mako’s help” says Korra

“Alright fine, but only this once seeing as you two used to go out, I don’t want another incident, like the last time” says Lin remembering back to when Mako broke up with Korra, Lin shudder’s with the memory.

“Thank you” says Korra grabbing Mako. Korra and Mako then head outside of Republic City, Korra then stops walking they reach the little smelting facility that she and Bolin had set up the day before, she then uses Metalbending to lift the lump of gold ore that she and Bolin had extracted the day before, she then lifts it into the air and puts it in the smeltery, as the gold heats up Korra lifts a lump of platinum and drops it into the smeltery “Alright now I need to help me melt this gold and platinum down.” A few minutes pass and the gold is melted down, Korra and Mako then pour the gold and platinum into a ring cast, using the remaining gold and platinum Korra directs it into a chain cast and lets it cool, when the ring cools Korra takes the ring out and starts to polish it, when Korra deemed it polished enough she asks Mako “Mako can you lightning bend?”

“Yeah, but I can’t sustain the lightening for a long period” says Mako

“Ok, it won’t be long, I just need you to use lightning to weld the ring to this” says Korra who is holding the ruby gem which had Asami and Korra’s symbol’s on it, the gem also a ring of gold around it.

“Ok, I’ll need you to clamp the ring and Gem in place so that nothing happens” says Mako

“Yes sir” says Korra, she then clamps the ring and gem in place, Mako then charges the lightening up and blasts it onto the ring, sparks fly off the ring and once Mako had made one revolve around the ring he stopped the lightening, Korra then unclamps the ring and polishes, she then asks Mako “So, what do you think?,” Korra takes the cooled chain and polishes it and puts it in the same box she has the ring in.

“I think Asami’s going to love it” says Mako, “Now I’ve gotta get back before Lin decides to take away my free time for the rest of the week”

“Oh yeah, sorry” says Korra

“Eh, no problem, I enjoyed helping you” says Mako who leaves Korra to disassemble the Smeltery. Korra then travels back to Republic City in time to help fix some parts of the city before the time she promised to meet Asami, Korra then travelled to Future Industries after picking up dinner, as Korra approached the front desk the Receptionist said “I’m Sorry Avatar Korra, Miss Sato isn’t here, she had to travel to one of the factories”

“Oh ok, any idea when she said she’d get back?” asks Korra

“She said that she’d be back at half past” says the receptionist, Korra then looks at a nearby clock at sees that it’s twenty past.

“Guess I’m going to have to wait then” says Korra, ten minutes pass and Asami enters the building followed by a mob of reporters, Asami then notices Korra who runs over to Asami, Korra picks up, hugs and swing’s Asami around, then the reporters start asking them questions until Korra says “No questions, please leave”, Korra and Asami walk over to the dinner Korra brought, they then travel up to Asami’s office where they eat dinner, Asami asks “So, I heard that you helped fix up and entire block of flats today”

“Really, I didn’t notice, I was too busy thinking of you” says Korra

“Aww, how sweet of you” says Asami with a cute smile.

“What did you do today?” asks Korra

“Well I was stuck in a meeting nearly all day but I’ve been visiting the factories here” says Asami finishing her dinner, when Korra finished her dinner they head home, after settling down in the living room and browsing the T.V. channels Korra and Asami settled for some soppy romantic drama, Asami sits on the floor in between Korra’s legs, Korra starts messaging Asami. A couple of hours pass and Asami falls asleep, Korra turns off the T.V. and carries Asami upstairs, Asami wakes up lying on their bed to catch Korra changing, Asami then yawns and changes out of her clothes as well, Korra then gets into bed as Asami changes into her pyjamas, Asami gets into bed and lies beside Korra, they then snuggle up to each other before falling asleep.

*

A couple of months pass and Asami and Korra call Mako and Bolin around to their house, “Guys great news” says Korra, “Remember a couple of months ago, Tahno challenged us to a rematch”

“Yeah” says Bolin

“I’ve finally got everything finalized and a mini-tournament with fan favourites, apart from the Fire Ferrets and the White Falls Wolfbats, I got the: Red Sands Rabaroos, the Platypus Bears, the Black Quarry Boar-q-pines, the Mo Ce Mongoose Lizards,  the Golden Temple Tigerdillos and the Bau Ling Buzzard Wasps” says Asami, “the first match will be held at the end of this week and I’ve got the match up of the tournament here: it’ll be the Wolfbats vs the Rabaroos for the first match, the Tigerdillos vs the Buzzard Wasps for the second match, the Boar-q-pines vs the Mongoose Lizards for the third match and then the Fire Ferrets vs the Platypus Bears for the fourth match.”

“Awesome, we better get training, I’d say that we might be a little rusty in pro-bending” says Korra, “We can use the gym here, I do exercise in the morning before I help out in Republic City”

“Great, we can meet up after work and train for a couple of hours” says Mako

“Awesome, the Fire Ferrets are back in business” says Bolin. Throughout the week Mako, Bolin and Korra meet after they finished at work and trained until the eve of the tournament, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami walk towards the Pro-Bending Arena. They walk over to the competitor rooms, Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin enter the Fire Ferrets changing room, Asami says “Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Kai, Lin, Kya, Bumi, Tonraq and Senna are in the stands, I know they’ll be cheering for you, also President Raiko and his wife are here, I need to go to Shiro Shinobi as I need to be a judge so that no one cheats.”

The first match is called, “Ladies and gentlemen! I’m coming to you live from Republic City’s Pro-Bending Arena, tonight’s charity matches are sponsored by Future Industries, we got your fan favourites: the Red Sands Rabaroos, the Platypus Bears, the Boar-q-pines, the Mongoose Lizards, the Tigerdillos, The Buzzard Wasps, The White Falls Wolfbats and for the first time in three years after retiring the Future Industries Fire Ferrets, these folks are here tonight to entertain the masses. Tonight’s first match will be the Wolfbats vs the Rabaroos. So grab your snacks and grab your kids because these matches are gonna be a doozy!” says Shiro Shinobi

After an eventful first round that ended in a tiebreaker, the referee flips a coin and the Wolfbats win the toss, Tahno faces of against Umi, after a hard fought fight Umi loses to Tahno, at the start of round two the Wolfbats take the lead pushing the Rabaroos back to their second zone the Wolfbats advance, Shaozu gets pushed back a zone while the other Wolfbats push the Rabaroos to the third zone, after fighting the Rabaroos are knockout of the arena.

“And that’s it for match one folks, the White Fall Wolfbats movie on to the semi-finals, but stay tuned for the next match” says Shiro. During the hour’s break Asami leaves the booth and goes to the Fire Ferrets room, “Wow, I never knew how much I missed Pro-bending and I’m just watching from our room” says Korra

“Yeah, I think the public deserves this, after all they went through it’s good for something to distract them” says Asami, “So one match down, six to go, I gotta get back, don’t want anyone to think I’m giving you guys an advantage just because you’re my girlfriend.”

“Yeah, see you after the next match” says Korra as Asami leaves, Asami then heads back to the booth when Shiro announces, “And we’re back folks. Tonight’s matches are sponsored by Future Industries, this next match is The Tigerdillos vs the Buzzard Wasps”

The Tigerdillos launch the first attack sending a member of the Buzzard Wasps back to the second zone, the Buzzard then go all out and knock one of the Tigerdillos back to their second zone, with only one member in the first zone, the Tigerdillos push the remaining Buzzard Wasps members back to zone two, after fighting hard the match ends on a tiebreaker which results in the Firebending members to face off, after fighting hard the Tigerdillos member pushes the Buzzard wasps member of circle and the Tigerdillos take round one. Round two begins and ends almost immediately with the Buzzard Wasps pushing the Tigerdillos back to zone three, but the Tigerdillos manage to make a comeback and push the Buzzard Wasps all the way back to their zone three, even managing to knock one member off and into the water below, the Tigerdillos win round two. Round three starts, the Tigerdillos push the Buzzard Wasps back to their zone two before the Buzzard Wasps push one member of the Tigerdillos back to their zone two, the Tigerdillos then go all out and straight knockout the Buzzard Wasps out of the area winning this match.

“Woooo” shouts Korra

“Hey careful, you’re rooting for the enemy” says Mako

“Hey, I’m not rooting for them, I’m just enjoying the match” says Korra with a shrug.

“Folks that was an astounding match with the Tigerdillos wining the second match and progressing to the semi-Finals, we’re taking a short break but will be back with the next match, stay tuned” says Shiro Shinobi.

“That was a great match” says Asami

“Yeah, it’s getting me all pumped up for our match” says Korra

“Yeah, I love pro-bending” says Bolin excitedly, “Man oh man I cannot wait for our fight”

“Yeah I heard the Platypus Bears put in some extra training so I don’t think it’s going to be an easy fight” says Mako

“I wouldn’t have it any other” says Korra

“After this break, it’ll be the Boar-q-pines vs the Mongoose Lizards and then the Fire Ferrets vs the Platypus Bears” says Asami, they then hear the bell signalling that Shiro was about to announce the next match, “I gotta go, good luck in your match”

“And we’re back folks, this next match is the Black Quarry Boar-q-pines vs the Mo Ce Mongoose Lizards and we are in for a treat, these two long standing rivals only agreed to this if it meant a chance at fighting the Fire Ferrets or the Wolfbats, the bell rings for round one and the Boar-q-pines takes the first shot” says Shiro

The Boar-q-pines waste no time in hitting the Mongoose Lizards with everything they got. The Boar-q-pines push the Mongoose Lizards back to zone two, the Boar-q-pines then knock the Mongoose Lizards Earthbender out of the arena, the Mongoose Lizards then throw everything thing at Chang, hoping to take out the powerful earthbender so that they have an equal footing, unfortunately for the Mongoose Lizards they are only concentrating on Chang and completely forgetting about the other two, the other two members of the Boar-q-pines start attacking the two members of the Mongoose Lizards who get pushed back to zone two, the Boar-q-pines advance but are pushed back to their first zone by the Mongoose Lizards, the whistle blows signalling the end of the match. The Boar-q-pines win round one. At the start of round two the Mongoose lizards hold nothing back and start by pushing the Boar-q-pines back to zone two, the Boar-q-pines push one member of the Mongoose Lizards back to their zone one but that doesn’t stop the Mongoose Lizards from pushing the Boar-q-pines back to zone three, after fighting and defending the Boar-q-pines get knocked out, the Mongoose lizards take round two.

“With a round a piece it’s anyone’s game here folks” announces Shiro, “The Boar-q-pines, look as feisty as ever folks, for this final round it looks like neither team is going to let the other win”

Round three starts, the Boar-q-pines attack aggressively, putting the Mongoose Lizards on the defence, after three long hard fought minutes the Mongoose Lizards are knocked off the arena and plunge into the water below.

“And the Boar-q-pines are the victors, only one more match to go folks and then it’s onto the semi-finals” says Shiro

Asami visits the Fire Ferrets before their match starts, “Good luck” says Asami hugging Korra

“Thanks” says Korra hugging Asami back, they hear the bell signalling the start of the match.

“Come on Fire Ferrets” says Mako

Up in the stand, Tenzin and the others are cheering, “Korra, Fire Ferrets, Mako, Bolin”

“This final match will decide which team goes onto the semi-finals” says Shiro, “May the best team win”

The match starts off with the Fire Ferrets taking a defensive stance before being bombarded by the Platypus Bears, the Fire Ferrets shake of the bombardment and attack in full force, the Fire Ferrets drive the platypus Bears back to zone three, but the Platypus bears push them back to their original zone one, the first round ends with the two teams back in their original zones, the referee flips a coin and the Fire Ferrets call first, the Fire Ferrets win the coin toss, Korra challenges Aoire (the waterbender of the Platypus Bears), after a full minute of offence and defence Korra pushes Aoire out of the ring, the Fire Ferrets take round one. At the start of round two the Fire Ferrets push the Platypus Bears back to zone two, Mako gets pushed back to the Fire Ferrets zone two, the Platypus Bears go on the defensive but are unable to push the Fire Ferrets back, the Fire Ferrets attack the Platypus Bears in full force, the Fire Ferrets knock all three Platypus Bears out of the arena. The Fire Ferrets win round two. “Go Fire Ferrets” cheers Asami, at the start of round three the Fire Ferrets get knocked back to zone two but push the Playtpus Bears back, during the intense three minute match a series of back and forth takes place and at the end the Fire Ferrets remain on the arena.

“The Fire Ferrets win the final match and proceed to the semi-Finals, stick around folks as the semi-finals will be broadcast in one hour” says Shiro. Asami returns to the Fire Ferrets room, she hugs Korra in celebration, “Come on ‘Sami did you really think I’d lose” says Korra

“No of course not, did you see Tenzin in the stands?” asks Asami

“Yeah, I never knew he could get into something like this” says Korra thinking back to when she had her first pro-bending match. “To think that is the same Tenzin who tried to stop me from competing all those years ago would actually enjoy the sport”

“Yeah, but that was a long time ago” says Asami

“True, anyway, I’m starving, wanna get some food while we wait for the semi-finals?” asks Korra

“Yeah, there is a food chart where we can get something to eat down the hallway” says Asami, they leave the Fire Ferrets room and walk to the food cart, they buy some Dumplings and make their way back to the Fire Ferrets room, they eat the dumplings and wait for more of the crowd to return to their seats. After waiting for a few more minutes the last of the crowd returned to their seats.

“And we’re back folks, tonight we’ve had some very hard fought matches, here’s a quick reminder of the previous matches, first the White Falls Wolfbats went up against the Red Sands Rabaroos with the Wolfbats winning the first match, the second match had the Golden Temple Tigerdillos went up against the Bau Ling Buzzard Wasps with the Tigerdillos wining the second match, the third match had the Black Quarry Boar-q-pines against the Mo Ce Mongoose Lizards which ended with a Boar-q-pin victory and before the break we had the Future Industries Fire Ferrets go up against the Pinnacle Palace Platypus Bears with the Fire Ferret’s winning the match” says Shiro, “Tonight’s first semi-final will be the Wolfbats versus the Tigerdillos”

The match starts off with the Wolfbats going on the offensive but the Tigerdillos manage to hold their own against the Wolfbats, the Wolfbats push the Tigerdillos back a zone and advance, after two minutes all that’s remaining of the Tigerdillos is their earthbender after defending and managing to push one Wolfbat back the round ends with the Wolfbats taking round one, at the start of round two the Tigerdillos take the Wolfbats zone one making the Wolfbats go on the defensive, throughout the match the Wolfbats and the Tigerdillos exchange zones but the round ends with a complete knockout by the Wolfbats making the victors the Tigerdillos, at the start of round three both teams attack managing to knock all but Tahno and Cascada the waterbender of the Tigerdillos after an intense waterbending fight, Cascada gets knocked out of the arena making the Wolfbats the victors.

“Wow what a show folks, the Wolfbats are through to the finals, if the Fire Ferrets win their match then you’ll all be treated to the rematch of a lifetime” says Shiro, “We’ll be taking a short break folk so don’t go anywhere for the next half hour”

Asami joins the Fire Ferrets and says “Well, that was some match wasn’t it”

“Yeah, I can’t wait for our match, it’s going to fun” says Korra

“Yeah but we saw how the Boar-q-pines fought so it isn’t going to be easy” says Mako

“Man am so I pumped up” says Bolin

“Good luck guys” says Asami as she leaves the room, the bell sound and Shiro announces.

“Welcome back folks, tonight’s second semi-final match is the Fire Ferrets versus the Boar-q-pines, if this is anything to go by I’d say that both teams are in for a hard fight”

Round One starts with both teams going on the offensive, after their attacks collide with each other the Fire Ferrets attack the stunned Boar-q-pines who manage to defend but not before being pushed back a zone, the Boar-q-pines don’t let up however and hurl everything they have against the Fire Ferrets causing Mako, Bolin and Korra to defend, this continues throughout the match but the Fire Ferrets manage to push the Boar-q-pines back to their zone three, the whistle blows signalling the time running out,  the round ends with the Fire Ferrets winning the first round. At the start of round two the Boar-q-pines attack the Fire Ferrets who get pushed back to their zone two. “GO, GO Fire Ferrets” cheers to Fire Ferret supporters, “BOAR-Q-PINES, BOAR-Q-PINES” chant the Boar-q-pines supporters, both teams gain and take zones and after fighting for two straight minutes without them gaining any ground the time runs out and ending the round with a Tie breaker, the referee flips a coin and the Boar-q-pines win the coin toss, Chang challenges Bolin, after a full minute Chang gets pushed off the raised platform. The Fire Ferrets win round two. At the start of round three the Fire Ferrets go on the offensive pushing the Boar-q-pines back to their zone two, after a full minute later the three Boar-q-pines get knocked out of the arena, declaring the Fire Ferrets the winner of the second semi-finals. The Fire Ferrets and the Boar-q-pines return to their rooms.

“Wow what an amazing second semi-final match folks, we’ll be taking a short break to allow the Fire Ferrets to recharge before the final match” says Shiro

The Fire Ferrets enter their room just as Asami walks in bring some food, “I thought you guys might need something to eat before the final match”

“Thanks Asami” says Mako

“Korra can I talk to you in private for a sec” says Asami

“Of course Asami” says Korra, they walk out of the Fire Ferrets room and enter the bathroom.

“You cannot believe how turned on I get when I watch you pro-bend” says Asami while splash water over her face to redo her makeup, as it got really hot and sweaty during the matches.

“Don’t worry I plan to treat you once we win this” says Korra

“Oh yeah, how about you gimma a taste” says Asami leaning into kiss Korra who kisses Asami back.

“Ok, we gotta get back before the break ends” says Korra breaking the kiss

“Yeah, you get back to the room, I’ll finish reapplying my makeup and return to Shiro” says Asami

“Ok, see you after the final” says Korra who walks back to the Fire Ferrets room and Asami once she finishes reapplying her makeup goes back to Shiro.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAND where back folks, this is the one you’ve all been waiting for, the rematch of the century the Fire Ferrets versus the Wolfbats, if you haven’t been paying attention to this pro-bending charity tournament start now as you won’t want to miss this match” says Shiro.

The Fire Ferrets walk onto the arena while the Wolfbats walk onto their side of the arena. The match begins, the Fire Ferrets begin the match by full on attacking the Wolfbats who defend only to be pushed back to their second zone, the Fire Ferrets advance a zone but the Wolfbats push Mako back a zone, Korra and Bolin through everything at the Wolfbats, “Come on is that all you’ve got” taunts Korra, “Oh yeah, take this” says Tahno who in quick succession strikes Korra with three water blasts, Korra manages to dodge them all and counter attack Tahno managing to knock him out of the arena, the other Wolfbats fight harder to make up for Tahno being knocked out of the arena but the round ends with the two remain Wolfbats at their zone three making the victor’s the Fire Ferrets. At the start of round three the Wolfbats go on the offensive and push the Fire Ferrets back a zone but the Fire Ferrets retake their zone and throughout the match the zones are taken and retaken until the timer runs out leaving the Fire Ferrets and the Wolfbats at a standstill, the referee tosses a coin and the fire Ferrets call and win the toss, Mako challenges Shaozu, they walk onto the platform in the centre of the ring. Mako and Shaozu exchange blows but without making any progress until Shaozu misses one of the fire blasts, Mako taking this opportunity to strike at Shaozu, causing Shaozu to fall off the platform.

“The Fire Ferrets win. This is an astonishing victory here folks, the Fire Ferrets have defeated their rivals, that was one match you didn’t want to miss folks” says Shiro, “It has been a great night for pro-bending, this is Shiro Shinobi and this had been Pro-bending, good-night folks”

Korra, Mako and Bolin head back to their room where Asami runs up to and hugs Korra, “Gimma a kiss” says Asami. Korra and Asami share a deep kiss before the door swings open and Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Kai, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Lin, Kya, Bumi, Tonraq and Senna enter the room.

“Congratulations Fire Ferrets” says Kai, “That was one intense fight”

“Yeah, hey Tenzin, remember when my first Pro-bending match” says Korra

“Yes, I do, I clearly remember telling you to return to Air Temple Island” says Tenzin, “I never thought that I would actually enjoy the sport.”

“So, are we going to celebrate now or what?” asks Bolin

“Oh hell yeah” says Korra

“Great, I got it all arranged” says Asami, the party leaves and head’s to Kwong’s Cuisine, after an hour of celebrating and fine dining and drinking, Mako, Bolin, Opal, Korra and Asami were left.

“Well, tonight was one hell of a night” says Mako

“So ‘hic’ true ‘hic’” says Korra who is slightly drunk.

“Ok, that’s enough alcohol for you” says Asami

“Awww your no fun” teases Korra

“Ok everyone ready to leave” says Asami

“Yeah” says Bolin, Opal and Korra who said it with a more slurred voice. They leave and get into Asami’s Satomobile. Asami then drives to Mako and Bolin’s apartment and leave them off. Asami and Korra then drive back to their house and walk upstairs, “Now show me how you’re going to treat me” says Asami

“Yes ma’am” says Korra, they strip and jump into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Korra would wear a Betrothal Necklace cause Asami would get Tonraq to help her craft one. Also leave Kudos and comments if you like this story.


	7. Turtle Duck Date Night Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Pro-Bending party and Korra and The Krew have to fight a new enemy with the help of four new characters, after defeating this new foe Korra and Asami propose to each other.

The next morning, Korra wakes up first with a hangover, “Ow, my head, spirits be damned why do I drink so much,” Korra then goes to heat water for the shower, while she is waiting for the water to warm up she goes downstairs to the gym/training area to meditate. Asami wakes up and puts on a dressing gown she walks downstairs and hears the soft breath of Korra, she walks up to Korra and puts her hand on Korra shoulder, “AHHH oh morning Asami” says Korra with a sheepish shocked look.

“Uh, Korra you know your naked right” says Asami trying not to laugh at Korra’s expression.

“Uh yeah I know that but I’m more comfortable being naked during the morning, usually when I don’t have to go out although I only started to feel comfortable like this with you around” says Korra, “Plus I’m waiting for the water to heat up for a shower”

“I’ll go check to see the water temperature” says Asami, she comes back a few minutes later, “the waters warmed up now.”

“Great” says Korra, she then stands up and walks upstairs, Asami follows her and get into the shower together, after being in for a long time Korra asks while holding Asami tight to her chest “so are we going to spend the whole day in here or what?” As Korra finishes asking they hear the doorbell, “Dam it looks like we’re not” says Korra with a huff.

They both get out and quickly dry off, Asami puts on a dressing gown and answers the door, surprisingly Lin is at the door, “Is this a bad time or…?” asks Lin

“Sorry, just got out of the shower” says Asami, “So, do you want to come in”

“Yeah” says Lin, Korra then walks down with nothing but a towel covering herself, “Uh…I interrupted something didn’t I”

“Yes, yes you did” says Korra teasing Asami

“Korra, please go get dressed” says Asami

“Awww, fine” says Korra getting huffy

“So, Lin what did you want?” asks Asami

“Yeah, I need some relationship advice” says Lin

“Wait you’re coming to us for relationship advice” says Asami

“Yeah, I thought that seeing as you two are in a relationship that you’d understand” says Lin

“Alright, so tell, who’s the lucky girl?” asks Asami

“Please don’t tell anyone, but I have feelings for Kya, ever since her wife passed away she doesn’t seem to bothered about being in a relationship” says Lin, Korra then comes back down fully clothed and asks “So, what are you guys talking about?”

“Lin, will tell you, I’ll go get dressed” says Asami

“Ok, I’ll tell you but you can’t tell anyone” says Lin, “I have feelings for Kya but I don’t know how to tell her”

Korra was thoughtful for a moment before saying “Think of it this way, it took me and Asami three years to realize our feelings towards each other, the thought of returning to Asami is what kept me sane enough to heal during the three years I was away recovering, I’m not saying that you should wait, but go for it and ask Kya if she has any feelings for you.” Asami walks in clothed and sits down beside Korra, who kisses her on the check. They give some more advice and then talk for an hour, they stand up and walk to the door.

“Thanks for the advice, I’ll talk to Kya depending on when I see her” says Lin, she then leaves and Asami turns to Korra and asks “So, when I was getting dressed what did you two talk about?”

“I told Lin that it took us three years for us to realize our feelings and that it was the thought of returning to you is what kept me sane enough to heal during the three years I was away my love” says Korra lovingly

“Aw, come here” says Asami who kisses Korra deeply, “Now let’s get to work” and they leave their house and go to work.

*

A few Weeks pass

Lin returns to their house and knocks on their door, “Just a minute” shouts Asami, Lin hears Asami walking to the door, she opens that door and says “Oh Lin, please come in”

“Uh, I’m not interrupting anything again am I?” ask Lin who views a greased covered Asami

“No, Korra’s out at the moment, getting grocery’s and I was working on a new invention” says Asami, they walk into the living room, “So what can I do for you?” asks Asami

“I want to thank you for the advice you gave me a few weeks ago” says Lin, they hear Korra come in.

“Honey, I’m home” says Korra

“I’m in the living room” says Asami, Korra walks into the kitchen and leaves the groceries on the counter, she then walks into the living room.

“Oh hi Lin” says Korra

“Hello Korra” says Lin, Korra walks over to Asami and sits down.

“So, did you follow our advice?” asks Korra

“Yeah, it took a while but I got the courage to ask Kya if she had feelings for me” says Lin

“And…” says Korra then the doorbell rang, “I’ll get it,” Korra stands up and answers the door, “Oh hi Kya, come in,” Korra and Kya walk into the living room,  Korra sits down beside Asami and Kya sits down beside Lin.

“We want to thank you two” says Lin

“For bring us together” says Kya, “But we haven’t told Tenzin or Bumi as I don’t think Tenzin has fully recovered from you two being together.” They end up chatting for a few hours, Korra asks “Do you two want to stay for dinner?”

“Thanks but I think its best that we leave, we don’t want people to think anything of our relationship at the moment” says Lin, Kya nods I agreement

“What do you mean?” asks Korra

“Have you two been paying attention to the news lately?” asks Lin

“Not really” says Asami

“Well, President Raiko is having a re-election some time soon but there are two other people who are standing against him, a homophobic woman, named Mallory, who views same-sex relationships as an ‘abomination to the natural order’ and Ashnah the third party who is open to same sex relationships, we’re not sure if Raiko’s open or not about same-sex relationships so you may be called to his office some time” says Kya

“Ok, thanks for the heads up we’ll keep an eye out for Raiko’s call” says Korra, after Lin and Kya leave Korra walks into the kitchen to prepare dinner, Asami goes upstairs to check on some paper work and half an hour later Korra calls Asami for dinner, “Asami, dinner’s ready.”

“Be down in a sec” says Asami, she checks to make sure that the Betrothal Necklace is still in its secret hiding place, Asami then goes back downstairs and sits at the dinner table, Korra sets dinner out and sits down. After they eat dinner they retire to the living room, by this time after returning from the Spirit World they have started to show that they are pregnant but are able to cover it up. They then go to bed. Korra wakes in the middle of the night breathing hard and feeling sick, she gets up and walks to the toilet, she gets down on her knees and leans over the bowl and vomits. Asami wakes up to find Korra out of the bed and the bathroom door open she gets up and walks to the bathroom, “Uh, Korra, you ok?” asks Asami. Korra retches once more before looking up, “Sorry Asami, I…” Korra then turns back to the toilet and vomits again, “Sorry, Asami, I didn’t mean to wake you”

“It’s ok sweetie, I was worried when you weren’t in bed” says Asami, as Korra vomits again, “Do you want me to stay with you or…”

“It’s ok Asami, you go on back to bed, I’ll join you in a minute” says Korra

“Alright, but if you need help I’m here for you” says Asami as Korra vomits again, Asami goes back to bed and Korra joins her two minutes later and falls asleep. Asami is the first to wake in the morning, she gets up and puts on a dressing gown, she walks into her study, sits at her desk and looks over some work from the previous day, Korra wakes up and walks into Asami’s study, “Morning Asami” says Korra

“Good Morning Korra” says Asami, “You feeling better?”

“Yeah but I need to go to the Southern Water Tribe, I need to talk to Katara” says Korra

“Do you want me to come with you?” asks Asami

“Thanks, but remember the reason why we helped Raava and Vaatu to converge was to try to reconnect with my past lives” says Korra

“Yeah I remember, did something happen last night?” asks Asami

“Yes, I had this really vivid dream about Aang and Katara” says Korra, “Now don’t worry I’ll only be gone for an hour, I’ll be back before you’re finished at work”

“Ok, I’ll see you later then” says Asami, she leaves the house and heads to work. Korra heads to the Republic City Spirit Portal on Naga, as they get closer to the portal a spirit approaches her, “I’m sorry Avatar Korra but no human not even you the Avatar is allowed to enter the spirit world”

“What, why not?” asks Korra

“Something is happening, we cannot re-enter the portal” says the spirit, “We do not know what is happening, but even ancient spirits like Wan Shi Tong have left”

“What about Iroh?” asks Korra

“We do not know what has happened to him” says the spirit

“Ok, well then do you know where Aye-Aye is?” asks Korra

“I’m sorry Avatar Korra but no one has seen him since you helped Raava and Vaatu converge” says the spirit.

“Alright then, looks like I’ll head to Air Temple Island to get some answers” says Korra, she travels to the dock and gets on the boat, she travels to Air Temple Island, while on the boat Korra meditates and tries to enter the spirit world but cannot, she arrives at Air Temple Island, she gets off the boat and walks up to Tenzin.

“Oh Korra what a pleasant surprise” says Tenzin, “What can I do for you?”

“Is Jinora here?” asks Korra

“Yes, she is meditating with some acolyte’s, is something the matter?” asks Tenzin

“Yes, I tried going into the spirit world but the spirits surrounding the portal said that no one has been able to get into the spirit world, they can’t even enter the spirit world itself” says Korra

“That is a problem” says Tenzin, accompanying Korra, they walk over to Jinora, “Excuse me Jinora, we need to talk”

“Of course dad, acolytes continue mediating I will return once I have finished talking with my dad” says Jinora, she walks over to Korra and Tenzin, “So what did you want to talk about?”

“Jinora, something has happened in the spirit world, we need you to try to get into the spirit world” says Tenzin

“Why do you need my help? Surely you could get in via the spirit portal” says Jinora

“I’ve tried to enter the spirit world that way but the spirits said the something was happening and on the boat over I tried entering via mediating but I couldn’t enter, I thought you could help seeing as you have the most powerful connection to the spirit world than anyone” says Korra

“Alright, I’ll try to enter the spirit world” says Jinora, she sits down and enters a meditative state, five minutes pass and Jinora opens her eyes, “Nothing, it’s almost like the spirit world is gone”

“What… is that even possible?” says Tenzin

“I have no idea, I’ll try talking to Raatu but I’m not sure if they’ll respond as the last time I spoke they sounded like they were really far away” says Korra, she sits down and enters a meditate state.

“Raatu, can you hear me?” asks Korra

“Kor…korr…Korra…it…is…difficult…need…help….more powerful…dark…evil…seek…Wan…Tong…Iroh” says Raatu

“This is not good” says Korra

“Why what’s happened?” asked Tenzin

“Raatu was even more faint, I could barely make them out, they said that the needed help against a more powerful and dark or evil spirit and that I should seek Wan Shi Tong, their final word before they went silent was Iroh” says Korra

“An even more powerful spirit than Raava and Vaatu combined, how is that possible and Wan Shi Tong has left the spirit world and Iroh, I think I may know where Iroh is but I do not know where Wan Shi Tong would be” says Tenzin

“Yeah, where would Iroh go?” asks Korra

“Isn’t it obvious, he’d want to talk to Zuko after all he hasn’t seen his nephew since he went into the spirit world” said Tenzin.

“Of course thank you for helping Tenzin and you Jinora” says Korra

 “You are most welcome Korra” said Tenzin.

“Tenzin, is it ok if I use your phone?” asks Korra

“Certainly” says Tenzin

Korra and Tenzin walk into Tenzin’s study, Korra picks up the phone and dials Asami’s number after three rings Asami picks up, “Hello, this is Miss Sato speaking” says Asami

“Hi Asami, are you free at the moment?” asks Korra

“Oh, hi Korra and no, I’m not free at the moment I am currently in a meeting, this better be important” says Asami sounding a little annoyed.

“Ah, sorry to interrupt your meeting but it is important and I’ll tell you in person” says Korra

“Ok, I’ll see you later” says Asami hanging up, Korra then calls Mako’s apartment.

“Hello, Tenzin, why are you calling me?” asks Mako picking up the phone

“Hi Mako, its Korra, is Bolin and Opal with you?” asks Korra

“Oh hi Korra, no it’s just me, they went back to Zaofu two weeks ago” says Mako

“Oh yeah, I forgot, anyway could you phone them or try to contact them and ask them if it’s possible to return” says Korra

“Yeah I’ll ask them, has something happened?” asks Mako

“Yeah but I’d prefer to tell the whole Team Avatar” says Korra

“Ok, what time do you want us to meet at?” asks Mako

“At around three, when Asami finishes today” says Korra

“Ok, three, outside of Future Industries” says Mako

“Ok, see you then” says Korra hanging up. Korra then leaves Air Temple Island after saying good bye to Tenzin, she travels to Future Industries HQ and waits for Mako, Bolin and Opal to arrive, she waits until three and then they arrive on Juicy, they wait until Asami leaves the building.

“Sorry for interrupting your meeting” says Korra

“It’s ok, we were almost done when you called so no harm done” says Asami still sounding slightly annoyed.

“Asami, are you alright? You kinda sound annoyed” says Korra

“Yes Korra I’m fine, just Varrick being an arse as usual” says Asami

“Alright Korra, we’re all here, now what is so important?” asks Mako

“Something is happening in the spirit world, today I tried to enter the portal but a spirit told me that nobody not even the spirits themselves have been able to renter the spirit world, I tried to enter the spirit world through meditation but I couldn’t, I went to Air Temple Island where I explained the situation to Tenzin and asked Jinora to attempt to enter the spirit world, but she couldn’t. After that I contacted Raatu, they explained that there was an ancient powerful dark or evil spirit that was doing something, they told me that I have to find Wan Shi Tong and Iroh” explains Korra

“Wow, so what do you think is happening?” asks Bolin

“I don’t know but this ancient spirit seems to be even more powerful than Raatu” says Korra, “I called you because I thought it would be fun to have Team Avatar back one last time”

“So where do we start?” asks Opal

“Well, first we have to get to Iroh, Tenzin said that he’d probably be with Zuko” says Korra

“Great, we can take Juicy” says Opal

“What about Naga?” asks Asami

“I don’t think Juicy is strong enough to carry all of us and Naga” says Opal

“Don’t worry, Naga doesn’t mind waiting for us at the house do you girl” says Korra patting Naga on her head.

“Great, we’ll meet you at your house” says Mako, getting onto Juicy, Bolin and Opal get on Juicy as well, Korra gets on Naga and Asami gets into her Satomobile, they all travel to Korra and Asami’s house. Korra gets off Naga and Asami gets out of her Satomobile, Juicy lands and Korra and Asami get onto him. “Juicy yip-yip” says Opal, Juicy takes off and they travel to Ember Island, after travelling for an hour they arrive at Ember Island and find Zuko’s house, Korra says, “I’ll go in, you guys try to find out if Wan Shi Tong has been here, Mako you and Asami take the east side of the island and Bolin and Opal will take the west side,” they break off into their teams and go to search the island, Korra walks up to Zuko’s house and knocks at the door, “Who is it?” asks Zuko

“Zuko, its Korra I need to talk to you” says Korra, Zuko walks to the door and opens it.

“Ah, Avatar Korra, what a pleasant surprise, please do come in” says Zuko, they enter and Zuko closes the door, “Now I don’t think this is just an old-friend visit, I take it that you need my help”

“Yeah, there is something big happening in the spirit world, I couldn’t enter the spirit world both physically and spiritually, Jinora couldn’t enter the spirit world either and neither can the spirits themselves, I asked Raatu what was going on and they said that there is an ancient and more powerful spirit doing something, Raatu then told me to seek out Wan Shi Tong… and Iroh” explained Korra

“Well if you’re looking for my grandson then you should go to the Fire Nation capital” said Zuko

“No, I don’t mean general Iroh, but your Iroh” said Korra ephasing Iroh

 “What do you mean?” says Zuko

“I mean your uncle” says Korra, just then Iroh manifests beside Zuko, “Iroh!” exclaims Korra

“Uncle!” exclaims Zuko, “What are you doing here, how come you came here?”

“Nephew, it is good to see you again, I have greatly missed you and I wanted to talk to you, but seeing as Korra is here I have some important information to tell you” says Iroh

“Really?” asks Korra

“Yes, an ancient being called Dierum Malorum, awoke last month, it is a spirit that hasn’t been seen since the very first time Raava and Vaatu converged, it is stopping humans and spirits from entering the spirit world” says Iroh

“Why is it stopping beings from entering the spirit world?” asks Korra, after a minute’s pause Iroh says, “Only Wan Shi Tong knows about Dierum Malorum”

“Do you know where Wan Shi Tong is?” asks Korra

“Unfortunately no, he left the spirit world but didn’t take his library, so he could be anywhere” says Iroh

“Thank you Iroh for the information” says Korra

“You are most welcome Korra, now nephew we have some catching up to do” says Iroh

Korra leaves and meets up with Asami, Mako, Bolin and Opal. “So, did you talk to Iroh?” asks Asami

“Yes, this new ancient spirit is called Dierum Malorum, we have to find Wan Shi Tong” says Korra

“Great, any ideas where Wan Shi Tong is?” asks Mako

“No, but Iroh told me that he left without his library, so he could be anywhere I think our best bet is probably the library at Ba Sing Se’s university” says Korra as they get onto Juicy, they travel to the Ba Sing Se University and spends an hour searching for information but are unsuccessful as they cannot find any information regarding Wan Shi Tong then Jinora’s spiritual projection appears beside Korra.

“Korra, please return to Air Temple Island, we…I have information” says Jinora, Jinora’s spiritual projection’s disappeared.

“Well, looks like its back to Air Temple Island” says Korra, they leave the Ba Sing Se Universities’ library and get onto Juicy, they travel back to Air Temple Island and land and get of Juicy. The party walks into Tenzin’s study where Tenzin and Jinora are.

“So Jinora what information do you have?” asks Korra, then the room darkened, “Tenzin…Jinora? Hello”

“Wan Shi Tong is very angry” says Tenzin, “He is coming, he is coming, he is coming”

“Tenzin, are you alright?” asks Korra, Tenzin then faints, “Jinora, what is happening?”

“Jinora is not here at the moment, only Wan Shi Tong” says Wan Shi Tong through Jinora’s mouth

“Wan Shi Tong release Jinora” says Asami

“And why should I do that, after all she allowed me in” says Wan Shi Tong

“She let you in” says Mako

“Yes after she found me and explained what is happening, she asked me to inhabit her body so I can tell you about Dierum Malorum. Dierum Malorum is the first spirit to ever turn to an evil purpose, he was defeated by the combined efforts of Raava, Vaatu, Ginevra, Gregorovich and the ancient humans who used to be able to bend two elements, he was sealed away in the darkest depths of the spirit world if he has managed to break free from his prison then there is no telling what he will do, now I depart” says Wan Shi Tong, he leaves Jinora’s body and the room brightens up, Jinora then slumps down to the ground.

“Jinora?” asks Korra

“It’s okay Korra, Wan Shi Tong has left my body, I just wish he hadn’t done that to dad” says Jinora hoarsely as she looks over to Tenzin.

“Well thanks to Wan Shi Tong, we know how Dierum Malorum was defeated in the first place but I have no idea if he can be defeated now” says Korra, Tenzin comes around.

“Korra, be careful Wan Shi Tong possessed Jinora” says Tenzin

“It’s okay dad, he’s gone” says Jinora tiredly, “he put a lot of knowledge into my head before he departed, apparently the only way to defeat Dierum Malorum is to find Raatu and get a duel-bender and reseal him in his prison”

“Well, then let’s go find a duel-bender” says Korra

*

The party leaves and wonders around Republic City asking for a duel-bender, but nobody seemed to be interested they head to Narook’s for launch, while eating a young woman walks up to the party. The party notices her as she glows faintly.

“You’re Avatar Korra right” says the faintly glowing woman

“Yeah, what can I do for you?” asks Korra

“My name is Kiara and I think I and my friends can help you” says Kiara

“Really and just how can you help me?” asks Korra

“I’ll show you, meet me at the spirit portal in one hour” says Kiara

“Alright, we’ll meet you there” says Korra, the party finishes their launch and travel to the portal where they wait for Kiara arrive, it doesn’t take long for Kiara to arrive.

“Avatar Korra, I’d like to introduce you to my friends” says Kiara

“Hello, everyone, my names Annalina but you can call me Lina for short” says Lina

“My name’s Tiana, it’s a pleasure to meet you” says Tiana

“Hello, I’m Freya” says Freya

“So Kiara how can you and your friends help us?” asks Bolin, Kiara walks up to the party and clicks her fingers.

“Girls, lets show Mr. Bolin what we can do” says Kiara. Lina, Tiana and Freya walk up to the spirit portal, Lina starts by bending earth up into the air, Tiana then bends water around Lina’s earth and Freya bends fire on the earth then Lina bends air around the earth to form a funnel, Tiana bends the earth into the water and Freya the air funnel closer around the earth and then Kiara pulls the muddy water back and then throws it at the portal with all her might she then throws fire at the muddy water and says “Now Avatar Korra, enter the Avatar state and use a combination of the elements to blast the portal”

Korra walks up to the portal and enters the Avatar state, she bends all the elements into on ball. Unbeknownst to Korra, Asami starts to glow faintly.

“Uh, Asami you’re glowing” says Mako

“I’m what?” asks Asami

“Yeah, you’re glowing, just like Korra” says Opal

“This must be due to me having a part of Korra’s spirit” says Asami who looks at her hands in amazement, she then returns her focus on watching Korra as she bends multiple balls of the elements at the portal, then an explosion of energy ripple’s from the portal and Korra leaves the Avatar State and the group of girls stopped bending.

“Wow, that was something” says Korra

“Yeah” says Asami

“Well, are you coming?” asks Kiara as her party walks through the portal, Team Avatar walk through the portal as well, when the exit the portal they are astonished, not only was the scenery torn apart but the sky was as dark as the void, the two parties walk towards what looked like a terrific battle, when they arrived they saw Raatu battling Dierum Malorum, Korra says “Help Raatu,” as they enter battle Dierum Malorum exclaims in a deep voice, “NOOOOO, NOT YOU, I WILL NOT GO BACK INTO THAT PRISON,” he then turns his attention towards Kiara, Lina, Tiana and Freya who all laugh, Kiara taunts Dierum by says “We defeated you once before and we will do so again” she then attacks Dierum Malorum with a torrent of blue fire which crackles with lightening, Lina attacks with a powerful sandstorm like move, Tiana attacks with muddied water and Freya attacks with blue Sozin’s comet enhanced like fire, Korra enters the Avatar State and attacks with all the elements, Mako shoots fireballs and Bolin attacks using a lava bent disc, Opal bends up a wind wall to protect Asami as she runs over to Raatu to check up on them and Korra hurls balls of the elements as she enters the Avatar State.

“Raatu are you ok?” asks Asami

“Yes, we are ok thank you for asking, now you must attack Dierum Malorum, only you can defeat him” says Raatu.

“How, I can’t even bend” says Asami, who is glowing due to Korra being in the Avatar state

“Yes you can but only for a short time and only when Korra is in the Avatar State, by using this” says Raatu leaning down and touching Asami on the head. Asami stood still and pondered what bending ability Raatu had given her, then it became obvious, everyone had stopped fighting and was looking at Asami, she had grown to the same size as Raatu and Dierum Malorum. Using this to her advantage she grabs Dierum Malorum and throws him back into his prison.

“What are you waiting for seal his prison back up” says Asami holding Dierum in place.

“But what about you?” asks Korra

“I’ll be fine” says Asami, the two teams then attack and seal up Dierum’s prison.

“No, Asami” says Korra, “Why did you let yourself get sealed in,” as everyone is looking at prison Asami walks up to them and taps Korra on the shoulder who has tears running down her face.

“AHHH, oh Asami, uh…” says Korra she wipes away her tears and looks at Asami with a surprised expression on her face which quickly turns to confusion, “Uh, how are you here? Didn’t we seal you in” says Korra

“I’m just as confused as you are” says Asami, the group walk to Raatu

“Raatu, what happened?” asks Korra

“We gave Asami the lost sixth bending: Mindbending, this lost bending art was once the dominating bending art as it affects the mind, but Asami can only access this art when you, Korra are in the Avatar State, this bending ability let’s other people see illusions such as the giant Asami you all saw” says Raatu

“So, Dierum isn’t sealed in his prison” says Kiara looking downtrodden.

“Oh, he is as that giant Asami everyone saw was an illusion but was a solid one that could do what you saw” says Raatu

“So Dierum Malorum is sealed away again” says Korra

“Yes, but for how long we do not know” says Raatu, “But now we must depart and recover our strength” Raatu departs in a flash of light and Korra turns to Kiara

“Before we started to fight Dierum, you said that you fought him once before, what did you mean?” asks Korra

“What you heard was true, we fought Dierum before and sealed him away” says Lina

“We have been living in the spirit world ever since the time of the first humans” says Tiana

“Because of how long we have lived in the spirit world, we cannot live or even exist in the physical world for long” says Freya

“Has it only been you four, or are their other humans living here as well?” asks Opal

“Just us four, well at one time there were many of us, but the ancient horrors of the spirit world whittled us down to us four” says Kiara

“Well, why don’t you come live in the physical world?” asks Mako

“Didn’t you listen, we cannot live in the physical world” says Lina

“Look at the spirits, they can live in the physical world and they are fine” says Bolin, the group walks back to the spirit portal.

“You could live beside the spirit portal, it’s the centre point of spiritual energies in Republic City, my company could build a house just for you four” says Asami

“Kiara, we’ve been living here for too long, maybe it is time to attempt to live in the physical world besides if the spirits are living in the physical world then surely us half-spirits can” says Freya

“Wait you guys are half-spirits” says Opal

“Yeah, we’ve essentially become part spirits after living here for so long” says Tiana

“Wow” says Bolin

“Alright, fine if you’re going to be so pushy about it, we’ll give it a month but if something starts to go wrong, we go back to the spirit world” says Kiara. Team Avatar enters the physical world Mako, Bolin and Opal leaves and take’s Juicy back to Mako’s apartment, Korra and Asami take a Cabbage taxi back to their house. Korra and Asami cook dinner then after eating they head into the living room and put on a cheesy romance mover which tells the tale of Omashu. Asami falls asleep as the mover ends. Korra gently wakes Asami up and they go to bed. A month passes and Asami has a special house built near the portal for Kiara, Lina, Tiana and Freya. Two months pass and on the eve of their anniversary Korra says “I’ve got something special planned for our anniversary”

“Oh, really, care to tell me?” asks Asami

“Nope, you’ll have to find out” teases Korra, on the day of their anniversary Korra blindfolds Asami and they get into Asami’s Satomobile, “Uh, Korra do you know what you are doing?” asks Asami

“Yes, I took driving lessons” says Korra, they drive out of their driveway and drive to the location, Korra then gets out of the car and holds the door open for Asami, Asami gets out of the car and takes Korra’s hand, they walk down to the waterway and Asami asks “Can I please take this blindfold off now?”

“Ok” says Korra, Asami reaches up and removes her blindfold, to her amazement she beholds a turtle duck boat, “I thought that we could ride the boat over to that island” says Korra pointing to an island off the coast.

“That island wasn’t there before, did you have something to do with it?” asks Asami, walking down to the Turtle-duck boat

“Yeah, I had some help from the duel-benders, we took this long because I didn’t want to go into the Avatar State and interrupt you at work or to give it away” says Korra, they get into the boat and travel to the island, Korra gently waterbends the Turtle Duck boat towards the small island.

“This is nice” says Asami who is resting her head on Korra’s breast while Korra has her arms wrapped around Asami and is gently waterbending the Turtle duck boat towards the island. It takes a while but eventually they land on the island, Korra takes Asami’s hand and they get out of the boat, then Korra makes sure that the Turtle-duck-boat doesn’t get washed away by the current, after that Asami and Korra walk to an area which has a been laid out for a romantic meal “Happy anniversary Asami” says Korra, they sit down and Korra takes out their food, after they eat they go on a walk around the island, Korra says, “This has been a beautiful evening”

“It has, hasn’t it” says Asami, “Korra, there has been something that I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while but I’ve never found a way to ask,” Asami gets down on one knee and takes out a box, she opens the box and shows Korra the betrothal necklace that has Korra and Asami names in their respective colours, it also has waves and gears doted around their names, “Korra will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” Korra takes out a box, opens it and takes out the beautiful gold and platinum blend with a ruby with the Water Tribe and Future Industries logo on it and says “Of course, I will Asami” Asami stands up and hugs Korra. Korra puts the ring on Asami’s finger and Asami puts the Betrothal Necklace on Korra. Asami starts admiring the ring and they head back to the Turtle Duck Boat.

“Korra this is beautiful” says Asami who has a smile plastered on her face.

“Thanks, Mako and Bolin helped create it” Korra says, Asami stops walking, “Asami?”

“Sorry was just thinking, you know we get into a lot of fights, I don’t what to take this off but I don’t want to damage it” Asami says

“That’s why I made this” Korra says once again taking out the ring box, she opens it and takes out the gold and platinum blend chain that she created, “I made this so when we do get into fights you can take of the ring and put it on the chain, I created the ring and chain out of gold and platinum, I created the ring and chain out of gold and platinum so that no metalbenders will be able to use them against you.”

“Korra, they are beautiful” says Asami

“Here left me put the chain on” says Korra, Asami lets Korra reach up and up the chain on around her neck, “So who do you think we should tell first?”

“I was thinking we should tell your parents first Korra, then my parents and then the rest of our friends” says Asami

“Sounds good” says Korra, they land and get out of the Turtle duck boat and walk towards Asami’s Satomobile, they get in and Korra drives to the spirit portal, Korra parks the car and they walk up to the portal, they stop for a second to look at the duel-benders house, Kiara is busy practicing firebending, Lina is making sculptures using her earthbending, Tiana is practicing sandbending and Freya is mediating in the air using airbending, Korra and Asami walk through the portal and travel to the southern portal, they share a kiss and exit the portal and walk to Tonraq and Senna’s house, they knock on the door and Tonraq answers, “Oh, Korra, Asami, please come in” not noticing the Betrothal Necklace around Korra’s neck and the ring on Asami’s finger.

“Thanks dad” says Korra. Korra, Asami and Tonraq walk into the living room where Senna is.

“Korra, Asami” says Senna

“So, what can we do for you?” asks Tonraq

“Ok, so today is our anniversary” says Korra, “I took Asami to an island I created, we had our anniversary dinner and walk around the island and well, we proposed” says Korra leaning forward showing her Betrothal necklace, Asami holds out her hand showing the ring. Tonraq and Senna look at each and then look at Korra and Asami, Tonraq and Senna embrace the couple and says “Congratulations.”  Korra and Asami spend the next two days at the South Pole before returning to Republic City, they then travel to the Cities graveyard and bring flowers to Asami’s parent’s graves.

“Uh, hi Mr and Mrs Sato, I didn’t know you Mrs Sato but Asami has told me a lot about you, Mr Sato I know we didn’t really see eye to eye due to the whole Equalist thing but I respect you, I promise to take good care of Asami” says Korra, she looks at Asami who has tears running down her face, Korra hugs Asami, she then leaves flowers they brought on Asami’s parents graves, Asami says “Thank you Korra,” the two of them leave and walk to a phone booth, Korra phones Mako who answers “Hello this is Captain Mako of the police how may I help you?”

“Hi Mako, could you get Bolin, Opal and Lin and meet us at Air Temple Island when you’ve finished work, we have some important news” says Korra, luckily Bolin and Opal had been visiting that week with the diplomats of Zaofu.

“Hi Korra, yeah I’ll get Bolin, Opal and Lin and meet you” says Mako, Korra and Asami travel to the docks after getting a lunch, Korra and Asami walk down to the pier where they get onto the boat that goes to Air Temple Island, after travelling an hour they dock and get off the boat, Korra and Asami walk to the Meditation Pavilion where Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan and some other air nomads are meditating, upon hearing Korra and Asami walking towards them Tenzin says “Alright Nomads, we are going to take a break,” Tenzin and the group stands up, Tenzin walks over to Korra and Asami, he says “The others are waiting in my study, let’s go,” Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan walk into Tenzin’s study where Lin, Mako, Bolin, Opal, Pema, Bumi, Kya and Kai are waiting.

“So Korra, why have you brought us here?” asks Mako

“We finally did it” says Korra smiling, holding Asami’s hand.

“We’re engaged” says Asami, they wait for a response.

“Congratulations” is the first response from Pema. Then Kya, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Opal and Bolin hugs Korra and Asami, Lin looks on at them with an approval nod, Bumi jump’s up and down excitedly while laughing, Kai is looking at them with his arms crossed and Tenzin clap’s his hands.

Mako says “Well, it’s about time you two,” the group laughs. By this time Korra and Asami are visibly two months pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra learnt how to drive for Asami's sake and so she could surprise Asami


	8. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a wedding :), oh and smut at the end

A week before the wedding Korra sought out Mako and Bolin. Korra rides Naga to Mako’s apartment where Bolin and Opal had been staying, Korra knocks on the door.

“It’s open, Korra” says Mako, Korra enters Mako’s apartment, “So, Korra what can I do for you?”

“Well, not just you but Bolin as well” says Korra

“Really, HEY BOLIN, KORRA’S HERE” shouts Mako, “Uh, sorry about that Bolin has been sleeping a lot lately, no idea why,” as they hear grumbling coming from Bolin’s bedroom.

“Oh, hey Korra” says Bolin as he rub’s sleep out of his eyes, he yawn’s loudly and asks, “So what can we do for you?”

“I was wondering if you guys would like to be my best men” says Korra, leave the two boys in shock, “uh, you two alright?”

“I…I…I don’t really know how to respond to that” says Mako

“You sure you want us, wouldn’t you prefer having bride maid’s like Opal and Jinora?” asks Bolin

“We talked about this and Asami is going to be asking Opal and Jinora to be her bride’s maids” says Korra

“Well, we’d love to be your best men, wouldn’t we bro” says Bolin

“Yeah of course” says Mako

“Alright then, now I’ve gotta go, I’ve still to get my dress” says Korra

“Ok, we’ll see you later then” says Mako

“Bye Korra” says Bolin

“Bye guys” says Korra as she leaves Mako’s apartment.

*

“So, Asami, why’d you want to talk to us?” asks Opal

“Ok, by now Korra while be talking to Mako and Bolin and asking them an important question” says Asami

“Really, what important question?” asks Jinora

“Well, since our wedding is in a week and Korra’s away to ask Mako and Bolin if they would like to be her best men” says Asami

“Wait, I thought only the Groom’s had a best man or men” says Opal

“True but Korra and I did a bit of research on a same-sex wedding’s and we found out that there can be two best men and two bride’s maids” says Asami

“So, Korra has gone over to Mako and Bolin to ask them to become her best men” says Jinora

“Yep” says Asami with a smile

“So if she’s over at the apartment asking them to be her best men, then are you to here to ask us…” says Opal

“Yeah” says Asami, “So will you two be my bride’s maids?”

Opal and Jinora look at each other and sequel in joy, the two women hug Asami.

“I take it that’s a yes” says Asami who smiles happily.

*

The day of the wedding, Korra, Asami, Tonraq, Senna, Tenzin and Pema are in Tenzin’s study making the last arrangements, Korra walks over to Tenzin and Asami walks over to Tonraq and Senna after discussing who would be given away by whom.

“Excuse me Tenzin could I talk to you in private please?” asks Korra

“Of course Korra” says Tenzin, the two walk into a different room, “So Korra what do you need?”

“Ok, it would mean a great deal to me if you would give me away today” says Korra

“What…I mean, why do you want me to give you away, surely Tonraq should be the one to give you away” says Tenzin

“Yeah, I know seeing as he is my dad after all but I talked about this with Asami and seeing as she doesn’t have a father anymore I managed to talk her into being given away by my dad” says Korra

“Well, if Tonraq is fine with it then I would be honoured to give you away” says Tenzin, Korra smile’s happily and they embrace in a hug.

*

“Tonraq, can I talk to you for a second?” asks Asami

“Of course Asami” says Tonraq, leave Tenzin’s study.

*

“What do you think they want to talk about?” asks Pema

“I have an idea” says Senna

“Really” says Pema

“Yeah, I overheard Korra and Asami talking about who is to be given away” says Senna with a simple shrug.

*

“So Asami what do you want to talk about?” asks Tonraq

“Ok, we have talked about this and after a while Korra has convinced me to ask you, would you give me away?” asks Asami

“Really” says Tonraq

“Yeah” says Asami

“And Korra is totally ok with this” says Tonraq

“Yes she is, in fact that’s why she’s gone to talk with Tenzin” says Asami

“Well then, I would be honoured to give you away Asami” says Tonraq

“Oh, thank you Tonraq” says Asami who starts tearing up, Tonraq hugs Asami and then says “Come on, we’d better go back in we still have a few things to arrange”

*

Korra, Tenzin, Asami and Tonraq come back into Tenzin’s study before the group leaves to go get ready. Korra, Tenzin and Pema travel to a dressing room at the bottom left of the building beside Republic City Hall, Korra walks into the room to get ready.

“Korra can I come in?” asks Pema as she knocks at Korra’s door.

“Yeah” says Korra, Pema walks into the room.

“Wow, you look beautiful” says Pema, Korra’s ocean blue dress opened at the top showing her Betrothal Necklace and sleeveless shirt, her arms are adorned by her long glove-sleeves, more fur is wrapped around her waist, covering her legs is a long gown adorned with flower patterns.

“Pema, could you help me with my hair?” asks Korra

“Sure thing, so how are you feeling?” asks Pema, she helps Korra bundle her long hair into a bun as Korra had let her hair grow out and cover it with a water tribe felt ‘crown’ around the bun, (look at Varrick’s wedding and you’ll get the idea).

“I don’t know, I feel like I should run away but also stay and be really happy” says Korra

“Cold feet?” asks Senna

“Yeah, I know I shouldn’t feel like this on my wedding day” says Korra

“I know sweetie this is exactly how I felt when I was marring Tenzin, I too got cold feet” explains Pema

“You did” says Korra

“Yeah, it’s only natural, getting married is a big part of who we become in later life and you, are marring one of the _**most** _ brilliant and beautiful women I have ever met” says Pema.

“Thanks, Pema, you really know how to cheer me up. So where’s Tenzin?” asks Korra with a smile

“He’s getting ready to do the ceremony” says Pema, after a while someone knocks at the door, Senna answers the door, after a minute Pema comes back.

“Well, I guess it’s time to go” says Korra

“Yeah” says Pema, the pair leave the room.

*

At the same time Korra, Tenzin and Pema were travelling to Korra’s dressing room, Asami, Tonraq and Senna was travelling to Asami’s dressing room in the bottom right of the building beside Republic City Hall, Asami walks into the room to get ready.

“Hey Asami may I come in?” asks Tonraq

“Yeah” says Asami, Tonraq enters her room, “So what can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to make sure that you’re ok, it is your big day after all” says Tonraq

“Thanks, I couldn’t get a lot of sleep last night, I’m just so excited” says Asami tears run down her face leaving a streak where her makeup is.

“Aww come here” says Tonraq who hugs Asami, “After today, you and Korra will be together forever”

Asami wipes away her tears and says “Thanks Tonraq, you know ever since my father betrayed me, nearly killed me and is unfortunate now gone, I’ve always thought of you as a father, I hope I can repay you for your kindness”

Tonraq thinks for the briefest of seconds “Well there is one thing and that is to make Korra happy for the rest of her life” says Tonraq with a big smile on his face, Senna knocks at the door and says “Tonraq, I need you outside for a second.”

“Ok, I’ll be out in a sec” says Tonraq, “You going to be alright?”

Asami nods and takes out a picture of her parents, “Oh, if only you could see me now, I know you both would be very proud of me” Asami near whispers to herself, “despite the differences we had dad, I know you’d be happy,” Asami then fixes her makeup, Tonraq comes back in.

“Senna’s just been over to Korra and she’s ready to go” says Tonraq

“Ok, I’m ready as well” says Asami

*

Tenzin leads Korra up to the alter and stands in the centre waiting to conduct the ceremony, Mako and Bolin stand off to the left of Korra and Jinora and Opal stand to the right, Korra turns to observe the gests, Pema is sitting with Rohan on her lap, Lin and Kya sit beside Pema while holding hands and smiling happy, Bumi sits beside them with a big cheesy smile on his face, Korra is glad that Suyin, Baatar, Huan, Wei and Wing managed to attend her wedding they take the first two rows all except for two chairs reserved for Tonraq and Senna.

Korra feels a surge of spiritual energy and glances over at Jinora who simply looks at her and smiles, Korra shrugs and smiles, waiting for Asami, unbeknownst to everyone Hiroshi, Yasuko, Aang and Iroh manifest at the back of the wedding but they do not make their presence known. Korra sees that in some of the rows behind her friends, Fire lord Izumi, General Iroh, United Earth States President Wu, Republic City President Raiko, his wife and the two northern water tribe chieftains Desna and Eska. Korra notes that Zuko, Katara and Toph (of all people), are sitting beside each other. She also sees the four duel-benders sitting at the back trying not to gain any attention on them due to the fact that they glow after living in the spirit world for so long. Naga and Pabu are playing together at the back of the wedding. The Spirits dance and hover above the ceremony.

*

Asami is brought of her dressing room by Tonraq and is brought to the ceremony, the ‘Here Comes the Bride’ start’s playing, everyone turns to see Asami and they gasp, Asami has golden earing’s in her ears, she has the gold and platinum chain Korra crafted for her around her neck, her dress is a long scarlet red which is adorned with a beautiful flower pattern, she has two golden chain’s adorned with a ruby and a sapphire on her arms and her ring on her left hand, she has a vail covering her face and as she walks with Tonraq up through the isle people can see that she has golden chain’s with flowers in her hair. Asami arrives at the altar and Tenzin starts to deliver the ceremony.

“Friends, family, people of all nations you have gathered here today to bear witness to the marriage of Avatar Korra and Asami Sato” beings Tenzin, “Avatar Korra and Asami Sato have proven their worth to each other by stopping powerful enemies: The Equalist leader Amon, the dark Avatar UnaVaatu, they have neutralized the leaders of the Red Lotus and stopped Kuvira and her spirit weapon. Avatar Korra has helped the rebirth of the Air Nation, Asami Sato has helped to rebuild Republic City after UnaVaatu created the spirit wilds and after Kuvira and her spirit vine weapon they have helped immensely to rebuild Republic City. Avatar Korra and Asami Sato have written their own vows” finishes Tenzin, Asami then speaks.

“Korra from the moment I met you I knew you were something else, you helped me find myself after many hardships and after everything that has happened to me in my life I would want nothing else but to spend my life with you” says Asami finishing her vows, Korra then says hers.

“Asami, you have helped me when I have been at my lowest points in my life, you helped me realize who I was, it was you who helped me during my recovering of the metallic poison, ever since then I cannot imagine my life without you” says Korra concluding the vows. Tenzin then speaks to conclude the ceremony.

“Avatar Korra do you take Asami Sato to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to take care of her in sickness and in health” says Tenzin

“I do” says Korra, Tenzin then speaks to Asami.

“Asami Sato do you take Avatar Korra to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to follow her no matter what happens” says Tenzin

“I do” says Asami

“Now if anyone has any objections to this marriage then let them speak now if not then let them hold their peace” says Tenzin, “I now pronounce you beloved wives, seal these vows you have said with a kiss,” ending the ceremony, Asami grabs Korra and kisses her deeply, everybody stands up and claps loudly, they break the kiss and Korra turns around and throws their bouquet of flowers into the crowd, a female metalbender catches the flowers, the party walks into Republic City hall which had been converted into dining room, Korra and Asami are the first to enter the room.

“You look so beautiful” says Korra

“So do you” says Asami taking Korra to the main table, they sit at the middle of the table, Pema, Tenzin, Opal and Jinora sit to the left of Korra, while Tonraq, Senna, Mako and Bolin sit to the right of Asami, Hiroshi and Yasuko’s spirits stand behind Asami, but no one seems to notice them, Naga sits behind Korra. Kai, Rohan, Meelo, Bumi, Kya and Lin sit at table one. Suyin, Baatar, Huan, Wei and Wing sit at table two. Varrick, Zhu-Li, Zuko, Toph and Katara sit at table three, unbeknownst to anyone Iroh and Aang’s spirit’s manifest behind Zuko and Katara without making their presence known. Fire Lord Izumi, General Iroh, Earth president Wu, Northern Water tribe chieftains Desna and Eska, President Raiko and his wife sit at table 14 and finally at the back of the room Kiara, Lina, Tiana and Freya sit at the back of the room. After eating and general chatting Tonraq ding’s his glass and says “Everybody, everybody… good I have your attention, we will need to leave the building so the staff can get the ball room ready, in the meantime this will allow photographers to take pictures,” everybody stands up and exists the building, Korra and Asami walk out together and Korra kisses Asami on the check, “I love you Asami” says Korra.

“I love you to” says Asami, Katara, Aang and Iroh’s spirits, Zuko and Toph walk over to them.

“Congratulations Avatar Korra” says Zuko with Iroh standing beside him.

“Yeah who’d a thought we’d live to see a second Avatar wedding” says Toph, “Oh, uh, sorry Katara” sensing Katara’s slight discomfort.

“It’s ok Toph but I’d like to speak with Korra alone for a minute, if that’s ok with you Asami” says Katara

“It’s ok, just don’t keep her long” says Asami jokingly, Katara laughs and beckon’s Korra to follow her, they walk to a quiet corner but still in eye-shot of Asami, Zuko and Toph.

“So, Toph how come you decided to come?” asks Asami

“Well despite the fact that I feel more connected to everybody in the swamp I’d thought it would be nice to surprise Twinkle toes” says Toph

“Twinkle Toes?” asks Asami with a slight amusement in her voice.

“It’s the nickname I gave to Aang the first time we met, all the way back at Earth Rumble 6” says Toph remembering the incident fondly.

“Ok, but why Twinkle Toes?” asks Asami

“Ugh, fine, he used Airbending when we met and I couldn’t sense him and he was light on his feet” explains Toph, “I called him Twinkle Toes because he used Airbending to doge and was light on his feet”

*

“So, Katara, what can I do for you?” asks Korra

“I needed to talk to you about the Avatar’s past lives, I know it’s your wedding day but I need to tell you, Aang visited me in a dream” says Katara

“Yeah, I had a dream where Aang visited me as well, it was before the whole Dierum Malorum incident” says Korra

“Really, what happened?” asks Katara

“In my dream it was at a wedding, I’m not sure whose it was but I saw you, Zuko and Toph sitting at a table and Aang and Iroh were sitting at the table as well” says Korra, “And I felt a huge amount of spiritual energy at the ceremony”

“I too felt the spiritual energy and I’m not sure what to make of this, it could either be Aang and my self’s wedding or yours and Asami’s” says Katara after a few minutes talking Katara says, “Now then I think I’ve kept you long enough from Asami,” they return to Asami, Zuko and Toph, a photographer walks over to the group and asks “Can I have the two lovely brides first,” Katara, Zuko and Toph move to the side and Korra and Asami stand in front of City hall, after taking three pictures the photographer has Katara, Zuko and Toph to stand beside Korra and Asami, as the pictures were being taken Korra notices the four duel-benders standing away from the rest of the wedding party, after a while many pictures had been taken such as: a picture of the ‘old’ and the ‘new’ Team Avatar together, a picture of Korra, Asami, Tonraq and Senna, a picture of Korra, Asami, Jinora, Kai, Bolin and Opal, Mako reluctantly joined them after being convinced by Bolin, once the pictures were taken the wedding party was brought back inside city hall which had been transformed into a ball room. The music starts and Korra and Asami lead the first dance, after dancing and having fun, Korra and Asami sit down at one of the tables pushed along the wall, Mako, Bolin and Opal join them, but Korra and Asami don’t notice them as they are gazing lovely into each other’s eyes until Mako cough’s. This startles Korra and she draw’s her gaze away from Asami.

“Wha, oh sorry guys, we didn’t see you” says Korra

“Its ok guys, it’s only fair” says Bolin with a huge grin on his face.

“I still can’t believe you two are married” says Opal, “it makes me think of marriage, seeing how cute you two are,” after resting for a while, Korra and Asami return to the floor and dance with Tonraq and Senna, as the night progresses Korra and Asami leads a couples dance, the dance consisted of Korra and Asami, Tenzin and Pema, Tonraq and Senna, Bolin and Opal, Jinora and Kai, Lin and Kya, President Raiko and his wife, Mako and a mysterious girl, the dance ends and some people go to sit down. Korra, Asami, Bolin and Opal walk over to the table where Mako and the mysterious girl are sitting at.

“So Mako care to tell us who your companion is?” asks Korra

“Ah sorry guys, this is my girlfriend” says Mako

“Hello everyone my name is Megan Knifestrike” says Megan bowing, “Mako has told me all about you,” Korra unintentionally stares at Megan’s eye patch, she holds her right arm and rubs it awkwardly and when she removes her had Korra notices a bit of shining metal on her arm.

“Uh, sorry, I didn’t mean to stare, you’ve got something on your arm” says Korra who looks at her arm.

“What, no, no, no I don’t, dam it” says Megan stuttering slightly

“Uh, is something the matter?” asks Asami as Megan is trying to find something.

“Uh, does anybody have anything to cover this up?” asks Megan, when she doesn’t get a response she sighs, “Ok then, can somebody give me a napkin to wipe this away,” Opal gives Megan a napkin.

“Thanks” says Megan, she rubs the spot Korra pointed out, “Is that any better?” Korra, Asami, Bolin, Opal and Mako shakes their heads. Megan gets up and goes to the toilet. _“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, why did I only put light makeup on my arm, ok calm down Megan you are 105 you should be able to do this, alright I guess I’ll have to remove all of it, I hope they accept me”_ thinks Megan. A few minutes later Megan comes back. The first thing everyone notices is that there is a lot more metal showing.

“So, uh… what do you think?” asks Megan who rests her metal arm and hand on the table and waits for a response. _“Oh spirits I shouldn’t have done this”_ Megan thinks

Bolin is the first to response “So, uh, unless it’s not to imposing but may I ask, uh…”

“How come I’m like this” finishes Megan, “Well to be totally honest, I can’t remember what happened but what I do remember is that there was an explosion, liquefied metal flying everywhere, people screaming and immense pain and the next thing I knew I was at a hospital, my right arm was covered with metal, my midriff, my left leg and my right eye and part of my face,” Megan removes the eye-patch covering her right eye, the group can see the metal running from Megan’s eye, covering her ear and her cheek, the metal leads down to connect with the metal covering her arm.

“Wow” says Asami

“So, Megan, where do you live?” says Opal

“I lived in Zaofu when I was little and this happened, unfortunately when I was little my parents abandoned me after the incident and up until the Kuvira incident, I was wondering around the United Earthen States trying to find my parents” says Megan

“Really, I lived in Zaofu until I joined the Air Nomads, you might know my parents Suyin and Baatar” says Opal

“Yeah, hey I have an idea, why don’t we go on a double date” says Megan, Korra and Asami return to the dance floor for one final dance an hour passes leaving only Tonraq, Senna, Mako, Megan, Bolin and Opal at City Hall after everyone left to return to their homes/temporary accommodation.

“Today was the best day of my life” says Korra putting one of her arms around Asami’s waist.

“Mine too” says Asami putting one of her arms around Korra’s shoulders, resting her hand on her right shoulder, “I think its great Mako has finally found someone” as they walk towards Asami’s Satomobile. They turn to see the rest heading to their Satomobile’s, obviously seeing Korra and Asami and deciding that they too should turn in for the night.

“Yeah” says Korra, as they arrive at the Satomobile, Korra says, “Asami, I’ve been thinking about this the entire day, I think seeing as were married and all, that I should take the Sato name” Asami stares at Korra, Korra turns around, “I mean, I don’t have to if you don’t what me to…” Asami pulls Korra in for the longest kiss either of them had Asami then breaks the kiss and says “Oh Korra, of course I’d love you to use it,” Korra hugs Asami, they help Naga into the car and drive of into the night. They arrive at their house, Naga runs of to her ‘room’ and Korra and Asami walk up to their bedroom.

“I’ve been waiting for this” says Korra who sexually strips while Asami watches with a lust filled gaze.

“Oh, Korra” moans Asami, “You look absolutely gorgeous,” Asami strips and dives at Korra throwing them onto their bed, they kiss deeply.

“Asami I want you” says Korra.

“Then take me” says Asami. Korra uses Metalbending to remove Asami’s bra and then removes her underwear. Asami removes Korra’s bra and underwear. They share a deep kiss and Asami puts her arms around Korra’s neck. Korra touches Asami’s breasts, Asami moans into Korra’s mouth and they break the kiss, Korra moves down to Asami’s breasts and starts to lick them.

“Oh Korra” says Asami, Korra then moves down to her sex, Korra then proceeds to ‘message’ the area.

“Oh Korra, yes, ah, don’t stop, ah, Korra I’m about to….ah” finishes Asami to drops down onto Korra, “That was lovely dear, now it’s my turn.” Asami and Korra kiss again, Korra hugs Asami while Asami’s hand explore Korra’s body, her hands finally rest on Korra’s breast and start to tease her nipples.

“Asami” says Korra moaning into Asami’s mouth, they break the kiss and Asami leans over and kisses Korra’s neck so hard that it leaves a hickey, Asami moves down to one of Korra’s breasts and starts to suckle her nipple.

“Oh, Asami, please” says Korra moaning, Asami finishes teasing Korra and moves down to her sex, she begins by teasing Korra and then ‘message’s’ her area.

“Ah fuck, Asami please, yes, just like that, oh, don’t stop… ah” says Korra, an hour passes and the two brides are lying in their bed covered in sweat. After a while Asami falls asleep in Korra’s arms, Korra strokes her hair and almost falls asleep but then the phone starts to ring, which startles Korra, she picks up the phone.

“Sato’s residence Mrs Sato speaking” says Korra

“Ah Mrs Sato, this is Rebecca, I was wondering if I could speak to you about the arrangements you have left for future industries” says Rebecca

“Oh, hi Rebecca, sorry but Asami can’t come to the phone right now but I can take a message” says Korra

“Ah, my apologies Avatar Korra, I assumed you to be Asami when you answered the phone” says Rebecca

“No problem, it is going to be confusing to people for a while until they get used to me having Asami’s last name, so I’ll take a message and pass it onto Asami” says Korra

“Ok, tell Asami that many of the workers want to know if you and Asami going away on your honeymoon will affect their pay” says Rebecca

“Ok, anything else?” asks Korra, who had gotten out of bed and had walked over to the small desk in their bedroom and was wrote down what Rebecca was saying.

“Yes, one more thing” says Rebecca, “Myself and the workers want to congratulate you and Asami”

“Aw thanks’, I’ll let Asami know” says Korra who hangs up the phone and walks back to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I made Mako and Bolin as Korra's best men, I didn't really know what to write for their best man speech so I didn't include it, sorry


	9. A month o' Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami relieve the first month of their relationship together in the spirit world but with an added bonus of Raatu appearing out of nowhere to teach them something new, also very sexy smut at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use italics in this chapter for flash backs.

The next day, Korra wakes up and kisses Asami on the cheek and walks over to a mirror to check herself and is glad to find that their activities from the previous night had not damaged her Betrothal Necklace as she hadn’t taken it off, Korra returns to the bed and checks on Asami who is sleeping soundly, she checks Asami’s hands and is relieved to find the ring and chain she crafted isn’t damaged as Asami hadn’t taken the ring or chain off either, she puts on her dressing gown, walks over to the small desk, picks up the message and walks to Asami’s office she sits down and attempts to translate her tired, messy, scrawls from the previous night. Asami rolls over and expects to be in a lovingly hug by Korra but discovers that the warm, soft body of Korra is no longer in bed, Asami sits up, stretches and sees that a light is on in her office and that Korra’s dressing gown is missing she gets out of bed and puts on her dressing gown, walks into her office and sees Korra writing on a sheet of paper.

“Morning sweetie” says Asami, Korra looks up at Asami.

“Oh hey Asami” says Korra, Asami walks over to the desk and kisses Korra on the cheek.

“What’s this?” asks Asami questioningly

“Last night, Rebecca your secretary called and left a message after you fell asleep, I’m trying to translate my messy writing from last night” explains Korra as she gives Asami the message, Asami reads the message and says to Korra, “Aw how sweet of them, I’ll call Rebecca after we’ve had breakfast.”

“Ok, I’ll go start making breakfast, you go take a shower” says Korra gets up and walks downstairs and starts preparing breakfast, Asami walks into their bedroom and sets out the clothes she’s going to wear, once she does that, she walks over to the bathroom and gets into the shower. Asami gets out of the shower after washing herself and gets dressed then goes downstairs, she smells the breakfast Korra is cooking and sits at the table and waits for Korra to bring out their breakfast. Korra brings out two omelettes.

“I thought I’d try something different than my usual water tribe breakfast” says Korra

“Smell’s delicious” says Asami, Korra sets down the omelettes on the table and they eat them. After they eat breakfast Korra goes to the shower and Asami walks back to her office and calls Rebecca. After Asami finishes speaking with Rebecca she goes downstairs and waits for Korra, Asami looks out a window to view a rather large crowd had gathered at the gate of their mansion. As Korra is in the bathroom she looks out the window and sees a large crowd gathered at the gate of their house she gets into the shower and takes no notice of it, after she washes herself she gets out and starts to dry herself off, she looks out the window and sees that and an even larger crowd had gathered, once she finishes drying herself she gets dressed and goes downstairs to where Asami is waiting.

“Have you seen the crowd outside?” asks Asami

“Yeah I saw them from upstairs” says Korra, “I wonder why they are here”

“It doesn’t matter we’ve got a honeymoon to enjoy” says Asami grabs Korra and pulls her into a deep kiss, Asami breaks the kiss and says “As long as you’re my wife nothing will bother me”

“Aw” says Korra lovingly “and as long as you’re my wife nothing will bother me either.” They lift their backpacks and walk to Asami’s Satomobile after putting their backpacks into the trunk they help Naga into the car, they get in and drive down to the gate once they arrive two servants open the gate, Korra and Asami attempt to drive through the crowd of people. One person stands out from the rest mainly because she is standing on a podium she says into a microphone, “See here people of Republic City, see this abomination of love, this corruption of what is supposed to be a ‘normal’ practice, I ask you this people of Republic City what is your stance on this ‘marriage’, what would your child think if he or she saw this, do you think this is acceptable?” despite the fact that both Asami and Korra are in the Satomobile they could clearly hear the venom in the woman’s voice.

As they made slow progress through the crowd Korra says “Asami stop the car” in a gruff tone

“What are you going to do?” asks Asami who has a worried expression on her face.

“Nothing serious, I’m just gonna pose a few questions which should confuse them enough to give us time to leave and meet up with Tenzin” says Korra, she gets out of the Satomobile and announces herself, “Uh excuse me, people may I have your attention,” when no one pays attention to Korra says “HEY CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION” she amplifies her voice using airbending. The woman on the podium address Korra.

“Ah ha, see here people of Republic City, here is one of the harlot’s that wishes to speak” says the woman, Korra flinches at Mallory’s voice as it is coated with venom.

“Hey watch who you called a Harlot I am not one and neither is Asami, ok, now then let me ask you this, if you so are opposed to Asami and I being married, then where were you yesterday when Asami and I were saying our vows? And where were you when Tenzin married myself and Asami? Who cares if your children see us they have their own lives and can make their own decisions and if they turn out straight or gay then so what they’re your children so you’ll love them anyway won’t you?” finishes Korra leaving the crowd in a semi-stunned silence, she could hear hushed whispers in the crowd, she gets back into their Satomobile and receives a kiss from Asami.

“My hero” sighs Asami whilst gazing lovingly at Korra

“Yeah I really surprised them” said Korra smiling. “Now are we going to meet Tenzin or are we going to wait around for them to recover.” The semi-stunned crowd parted slowly and they drove through the masses then very suddenly Mallory unfroze and said very shrilly “Now see here Avatar Korra, you have no right to have married a woman, many among us agree that you only married her because of her wealth and power, the reason why I and many others were not at your ‘wedding’ is because no one ‘invited’ us,” Korra and Asami heard the last thing the woman as if it had been thrown at them, Asami abruptly stops the Satomobile and Korra steps out of the car again.

“I have no right!” exclaims Korra loudly, “I have no right to what? No right to love Asami or no right be married to her? I love her with all my heart and the fact that I love her so much that I’ve decided to take up the Sato name, also for your information our wedding had an open invitation, many people from the nation’s turned up, I love my wife and nothing you or anybody will say or do will make me stop loving her, it is narrow minded people like yourself who make me sick, we have done nothing wrong, in fact all we have done is pronounce our love for each other and have acted on that fact by getting married, now if you’ll excuse us, you are making us late” says Korra getting back into the Satomobile, they continue driving through the crowd when suddenly the car is hit by many stone’s, Korra and Asami hear many slur’s and bad language thrown at them by the crowd.

“‘Sigh’, I really thought that they wouldn’t be so narrow minded as that” says a dejected Korra turning to Asami with a glum filled gaze.

“Me too but then again it can’t take one short speech to change their minds” says Asami

“Yeah, so shall we, as Varrick says, ‘do the thing’” says Korra who quickly returns to her cheerful self, Asami nods and Korra enters the Avatar State, Asami starts Mindbending the crowd, creating a passage way through the crowd. The crowd stop’s throwing stones, shouting and swearing at the Satomobile when they realize what’s happening, they look on in shock as the people in the immediate area are pushed back by an invisible force while not realizing that Asami is mindbending but can clearly see that Korra is in the Avatar State and that Asami is glowing, as they leave the crowd of people Korra leaves the Avatar State and Asami stops glowing as they are about to drive off Mallory nearly shouts into her microphone “Now look here Avatar Korra and Miss Sato, you two shouldn’t even consider you’re selves to be married because of the fact that you can’t even have any children less you adopted and even then I doubt any child would want to live under the roof of two women,” just as their Satomobile is about to turn the corner the car screeches to an abrupt stand still.

“Korra I think it’s my turn to address the crowd isn’t it” says Asami gazing at Korra worriedly as if Korra was about to do something drastic.

“Yeah I guess, that last comment really hurt, we did get married and the fact that we are pregnant is proof that we will have children” Korra says while looking at Asami sorrowfully, tears brimming in her eyes.

“Aww come here” says Asami who pulls Korra into a lovingly embrace, she hears Korra gently sobbing into her chest, “ _That bitch has gone too far this time_ ” thinks Asami with a steeled face a few minutes pass and then Asami says, “Korra you stay here, I know what to say to this woman,” Korra looks at Asami with a curious expression, Asami gets out of the Satomobile and looks at Korra who is wiping away her tears, she nods and turns to address the woman very sternly, “How dare you, how dare you say such nonsense, why should we consider ourselves not married when we clearly got married in the eyes of the law, spirits we technically got married under the eyes of the law of all the nations as President Raiko, Fire Lord Izumi, Chief’s Tonraq, Desna and Eska was there, Master Tenzin of the Air Nomads was our officiant, how dare you say that we cannot have children! And how dare you say that any child would not want to live under our roof we would love them even if they did not love us and please watch who you call a Harlot next time and please next time you wish to talk to us please call us Mrs. Sato or if you wish to speak to us individual you will call us by our proper names” Asami turns her back to the woman and gets back into their Satomobile, Korra stares at Asami with an admiringly gaze, Asami gets pulled into a deep hug by Korra, they stop hugging and Asami drives away from the crowd.

“Thank you Asami, what she said about us and our children really upset me” says Korra

“You’re welcome Korra, she had no right to say such vicious things” says Asami, they hear the woman screaming into the microphone get quieter as they drive away from the crowd.

*

Meanwhile at the Spirit portal, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Kai, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Mako, Megan, Bolin, Opal, Pabu, Tonraq, Senna, Varrick, Zhu Li, Bumi and Bum-Ju, Lin and Kya are waiting for Korra and Asami to arrive.

“I wonder what’s keeping them?” asks Bumi thoughtfully while looking at his watch, “Hey Tenzin, any idea why they are taking so long?”

“I don’t know, something must have held them up” says Tenzin

“We cordoned off the road that leads from their house to the Spirit Portal” says Lin

“I don’t like this” says Mako, “If it’s taking them this long to arrive then maybe Mallory, that homophobic woman who wants to run for the presidentiary , gathered a crowd and are staling them”

“Hey look there they are” says Tonraq point’s at the car travelling towards them.

“Uh Tonraq the car’s not stopping” says Bolin, the Satomobile picks up speed and starts travelling even faster towards them, unbeknownst to the group another Satomobile travels towards the party from behind them and pulls up silently behind them.

*

Back in Asami’s Satomobile Korra is still looking down, Asami watches the road and then comes up with a brilliant idea “Hey Korra I have a brilliant idea, it’ll cheer you up” says Asami with a smirk on her face, she parks onto the pavement she then looks at Korra with a mischievous grin on her face.

“Oh do tell” says Korra as she looks at Asami with a curious gaze.

“Ok, as we get close to the Spirit Portal you enter the Avatar State and I’ll create a fake version of us, we’ll go around the back and sneak up on them, the fake version will increase speed until it runs into them and they get the shit scared out of them” says Asami who starts laughing at her idea, Korra then starts laughing as well, eventually they stop laughing and Korra says “Let’s do it,” Asami starts up the car and they continue driving to the Spirit Portal, as they approach their destination Korra enters the Avatar State and Asami creates the fake car, they then take a different road and approach the spirit portal from a different direction, Korra and Asami can clearly see the fake car and the party, they silently pull up behind the party.

*

“Uh Tonraq the car’s not stopping” says Bolin who watches the Satomobile gain speed.

“What’s happening?” asks Tenzin

“We’re not sure but that is defiantly Asami’s Satomobile and its not slowing or stopping” says Tonraq as the Satomobile speeds towards the party, the car gets closer and closer.

“Brace yourself, something’s clearly happened, it might get messy” says Lin, everyone braces themselves and then just as the fake Satomobile hits Mako it starts to dissolve.

“What the…” says Mako they then hear laughter which steadily grows louder and louder, the group turns around to see Asami and Korra standing in front of their Satomobile clutching at their sides, laughing the entire time.

“Korra, Asami, what the hell is going on?” asks Tonraq

“Hahaha, you were right Asami, Hahaha, we scared them alright, thanks I needed that” says Korra while still laughing pulls Asami into a hug.

“Asami, what the hell, explain yourselves” demands Lin

Asami answers while giggling madly, “Sorry everyone, but…” Asami fails to answer as she and Korra have another laughing fit, after a few minutes pass Korra and Asami calm down.

“Sorry everyone, but this is my fault” says Asami

“Now really, I half expected this from Korra but never you Asami” says Tenzin

“Korra, Asami explain why the hell you scared us” says Tonraq sternly

“Sorry dad” says Korra who avoids Tonraq’s gaze.

“We’re really sorry, I was trying to cheer Korra up” says Asami

“What by scaring us, what made you do that?” asks Lin questioningly

“Ok, we’ll explain, as we were leaving we got held up by a crowd of Mallory’s supporters and herself, she started off by addressing her supporters and then calling our love an ‘abomination’ and a corruption of the normal practice of marriage, she then asked the crowd what they thought about our marriage and what would their children think if they saw us and if they thought that us being married was acceptable” says Asami, Korra then speaks.

“I made Asami stop the Satomobile and got out, I then spoke to the crowd and Mallory, she then called us Harlot’s, I said that we’re not harlots and then asked the crowd that if they are so opposed to us being married then they should have been at our wedding yesterday as we were saying our vows and getting married by you, Tenzin, before getting back into the Satomobile I said so what if their children see us they can make their own choices” says Korra with slight disgust on her face. Asami then speaks eager to explain.

“Korra then got back into our Satomobile, as we were travelling through the crowd Mallory spoke to the crowd, she claimed that Korra had no right to marry me and that many of her supporters agreed with her opinion that Korra only married me because of my wealth and power in the city she then claimed that she and her supporters didn’t attend our wedding because no one invited them” says Asami she looks at Korra with a slight worried expression.

“When I got out of the Satomobile I spoke to the crowd by asking them that I had no right to what? And that I love Asami with all my heart and that I love her so much that I’ve decided to take the Sato name, I also said that our wedding had an open invitation to anyone that wanted to attend and that I love Asami and that nothing they say or do would ever make me stop loving her, I then said that it is narrow minded people like them that make me sick and that we haven’t done anything wrong and that all we have done is love each other and gotten married” explains Korra, she continues speaking but in a more quieter voice “unfortunately they started throwing stones, shouting and swearing at the Satomobile,” this was received with a shocked silence filled with gasps, “I said to Asami that I thought that they wouldn’t be so narrow minded but she said that it would take more than my short speech to change their minds,” Asami then speaks.

“Korra came up with a way to get the people around our Satomobile away, she entered the Avatar State so that I could mindbend the crowd away, now before you start, I didn’t hurt anyone I just pushed them away so that would could travel safely, Mallory then spoke, and this is the reason why we scared you guys, she said that we shouldn’t even consider ourselves to be married simply because we ‘can’t have children’ and that no child would want to live under the roof of two women, I stopped the car sharply and told Korra that it was my turn to address the crowd,” explains Asami pausing for a moment so that this information could sink in, “when she finished speaking I turned to Korra who was deeply upset by what she said, I comforted her and after a few minutes passed I knew what I was going to say to that woman, I got out of the Satomobile and addressed her,” while Asami explained, while holding Korra’s hand, “I said to her very sternly that she had no right to say such nonsense, and that we are married, I said to her that if we could have children then they would be loved even if they did not love us and before I got back into the Satomobile I said to her that she watch who she calls a Harlot and that if she wished to speak to us together then she should call us Mrs. Sato or by our actual names if she wished to speak to either of us individually” finishes Asami who along with Korra waits for the response of the others.

Tonraq speaks first “so in an effort to cheer Korra up you came up with a plan to scare us by using your Mindbending to create a fake version of the Satomobile to crash into us as you two pulled up behind us to await our reaction”

“Yeah, we’re really sorry that we scared you but at the time it was the best way to cheer Korra up” says Asami

“It’s ok, just don’t do that again, when your Satomobile didn’t stop we really began to worry as we thought something had gone wrong” says Tenzin.

“It’s disgusting what Mallory said, I know she’s not getting mine or any of our votes at the election” says Lin, “I can’t imagine you two not being married”

“While you two are gone, President Raiko, Mallory and Ashnah are going to be giving short publicity speeches and are going to be giving their main campaign speech in a two months’ time then after that the election’s will take place” says Tenzin

After talking for a while and making arrangements, Tonraq and Korra walk a short way from the group, Tonraq spoke to Korra, “So what’s happening with Naga?”

“We thought about that and had originally planned for Naga to stay with Bolin but we’ve had to change the plan as Bolin isn’t going to be in Republic City as he’s going to be returning to Zhao Fu with Opal, so we’ve thought about it and Asami agrees with me, we feel it’s best that perhaps Naga returns to the Southern Water Tribe with you and mom” says Korra

“Ok that should be fine, she can stay in your old room” says Tonraq, they hug and then return to the group and head towards the Spirit Portal, the group stops walking as the arrive at the Spirit Portal, Korra and Asami continue walking to the Portal and turn around, they wave goodbye and Korra says “We’ll see you all in a month’s time, take good care of yourselves,” Korra and Asami turn around and walk into the Portal, they turn back around and wave goodbye at the group who are also waving goodbye. Korra and Asami transition into the Spirit World and walk out of the Portal.

“So here we, the same place and the same spot exactly where we were over a year ago” says Korra remembering their first experience fondly

“Yeah, it’s like nothing has changed in the time we have been away” says Asami, “So what are we going to do?”

“Well I thought about it and have decided that we could relive our first month we had but without the awkwardness we had at the beginning” says Korra click’s her fingers and then says, “Oh yeah I’ve just remembered, I’ve set up a special surprise for you but you can only have the surprise before we return to the physical world”

“Oooh, I can’t wait, so if we are reliving our first month then I take it that we’ll be spending the first night under _that_ tree” says Asami who looks at Korra whose face immediately brightens at the thought, the tree in question is where they had spent their first night as a couple and where their feelings towards each other truly dawned into love, but before they go to the tree the spend the day re-exploring the areas around the Spirit Portal, as night falls they travel to the tree they first camped under. After setting up camp and having dinner Korra lay’s in Asami lap while Asami plays with Korra’s hair while they gaze up into the night’s sky, Asami leans over and kisses Korra, Korra kisses back. A few hours pass with Korra and Asami lying beside each other, Korra falls asleep first, “ _She looks so peaceful”_ Asami thinks to herself, she feels the slow pull of sleep gradually, just as she’s about to fall asleep she sees Korra walking towards her which confuses her as she’s holding Korra in her arms, this Korra however has chains wrapped around her arms, the glow of the Avatar State in her eyes and very messy hair, Korra stops walking as she reaches Asami, she looks down and just before Asami’s eye’s close she sees Korra’s hardened face soften and the glow of the Avatar State dissipate and she realizes that that Korra must have been the apparition that was hunting Korra throughout the six month absence, Asami eye’s finally close and she lost to pleasant dreams about Korra and their children.

*

Asami wakes up and finds Korra missing, she hears grunting coming near the river which is close to the tree, she walks down to find Korra metalbending, she cries out and Asami runs over to her, Asami catches Korra as she slumps down into Asami’s arms.

“Oh hey Asami” says Korra gritting her teeth

“Korra what were you doing?” asks Asami who is a little confused.

“Remember two months when we visited Zaofu” says Korra

“Yeah” says Asami, “I remember, I had to check on the Future Industries factories there”

“While you were checking the factories I spoke with Suyin as my movements recently felt more stiff as bending all of that spirit energy from creating the Republic City Spirit Portal had caused my Chi to fall out of balance, she told me to go visit Guo the acupuncturist, after an hour’s session with him it realigned my Chi but my movements were still a little stiff so I went back to Suyin who examined me using her seismic sense, as it turns out I still have some small specks of the metal poison inside me, I’ve nearly got all of it out but removing these last few specks have been immensely painful, I also worry if some of the poison has gotten into my babies” says Korra, Asami kneels down beside Korra who had sat down while explaining.

“Oh Korra, you should have told me, we could have stayed longer at Zaofu” says Asami taking Korra’s hand in her own.

“Sorry, but I didn’t want to make you worried” says Korra

“Oh Korra, you know that you can tell me anything” says Asami

“I know Asami, I just didn’t want you to worry that I hadn’t fully recovered” says Korra

“Ok, but you still should have told me, I am your wife after all, now moving on where are we going to go today?” asks Asami

“Remember that lake we found after getting somewhat lost in that forest” says Korra, Asami thinks back to that day.

_“Korra where are we?” asks Asami, Korra could hear the worriedness on her voice._

_“I don’t know Asami, I haven’t seen this part of the spirit world before so I don’t know” says Korra who is just as worried as Asami, They continue walking through the forest and they get even more lost than before, eventually the couple arrives at a massive lake, they observe some spirits frolicking in the water._

_“Asami, this is beautiful” says Korra_

_“Yes, it is” agrees Asami_

Korra and Asami walk into the forest and Korra thinks back to when they first found the forest.

_“Come on Asami it’ll be an adventure” says Korra as she poorly attempts to convince Asami._

_“Korra, we’re already on an adventure” says Asami, “But alright you’ve convinced me but please try not to get us lost” says Asami, Korra take’s Asami’s hand and leads her into the forest._

After an hour or so walk through the forest, retracing the path they travelled the first time they were in the forest, they arrive at the lake to find spirits of all animals, shapes and sizes at the lake as Korra and Asami walk closer to the lake some of the spirits greet them happily, “Avatar Korra, Asami Sato.”

“It seems that news travel’s quickly in the spirit world” says Asami

“Yeah, it seems the spirits are happy for us” says Korra, Korra and Asami spend the day playing and swimming with the spirits, as the day wore on Asami returns to the beach to ‘sunbath’ while Korra is swimming with a dolphin-beaver spirit. Eventually Korra comes back to the beach to rest, a group of spirits walk up to the resting couple and begin talking to them.

“Avatar Korra, how come you came back here so soon after defeating Dierum Malorum?” asks a frog spirit

“We defeated Dierum Malorum three months ago” says Korra, “Time really is different here, anyway we’re here on our honeymoon,” this leaves the spirits confused.

“Honeymoon?” a spirit asks

“A honeymoon in the physical world is when two married people usually spend a month somewhere” explains Asami.

“Oh, so you two are married” says a wolf spirit, “just like May-Jim”

Asami turns to Korra and asks “May-Jim?”

“When we were on vacation we visited Iroh remember, there was a two-headed frog spirit sitting at the table, that’s who May-Jim is” says Korra.

“Oh right, yeah now I remember” says Asami with a smile brightening up her face, a monkey-lizard spirit asks the both of them, “If you two don’t mind me asking, how come your bellies are all swollen like that?” Asami and Korra blush in embarrassment before Asami answers, “Uh, you see, the reason is that the both of us are pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” asks another spirit

Korra reply’s “Usually when a man and a woman love each other so much they preform ‘activities’ and the women gets pregnant, for us when we were helping Raava and Vaatu converge Asami and myself had to preform ‘activities’ ourselves and inadvertently got pregnant,” the spirits eventually leave after listening to Korra and Asami’s story’s about their time in Team Avatar and then only Korra and Asami are left on the beach.

“Today was a fun day” says Korra

“Yeah, I hope all the rest are just as fun” says Asami, they get up and walk to a grassy area which they set up camp. After they eat dinner they lay down in the shade of the tree they are camped under. Korra sits in-between Asami’s legs while she braid’s Korra’s hair, Korra amuses herself by playing with a ball of air that she bent using airbending. Eventually the couple falls asleep and lie entwined with each other, suddenly a smaller than usual Dragonfly bunny spirit walks up to the couple and nestles itself into their arms, then at some point in the night their camps is illuminated by a brilliant flash of bright blue light after a few seconds the light fades and the small Dragonfly Bunny spirit has vanished.

*

When Korra wakes up first, holds and watches Asami sleep before she stirs.

“Morning honey” says Korra

“Morning Sweetie” says Asami, “I had the most wonderful dream last night,” Korra makes their breakfast and asks “What happened?”

“Ok, we were back at our wedding but it was different, this time, my parents were there and all the enemies we faced in the past: Amon and the Equalist’s, UnaVaatu, Zaheer and the Red Lotus, Kuvira and her army even Dierum Malorum was there but do you know what the one big difference was?” says Asami, Korra thinks for a while before saying, “Nope, no idea”

“They weren’t trying to kill us or hurt us in anyway, in fact they were happy for us, nobody had any malicious intentions or anything, it was as if the universe had decided that everyone was happy and that the bad events of the past few years had never took place” finishes Asami completely full of joy which made Korra full of joy as well. They spend the rest of the week at the lake and exploring around the lake but on the dawning of the second week they had packed up and had moved on, they reached their destination by the second day of the second week.

“Asami we’re here” says Korra excitedly

“Where…?” Asami asks but then remembers.

*

_“Korra where are we?” asks Asami_

_“I heard about these ancient love spirits, not saying that we need to be told how to love each other, but I thought that we might as well visit them” Korra waits for Asami’s response._

_“Alright we’ll go visit them” says Asami after not being able to come up with a good reason to not visit them._

*

Korra and Asami walk up to the small building were the ancient love spirits were living.

“Ashika we have company” says one of the love spirits

“So it would seem Milada” says the other.

“Excuse us, Ashika and Milada you may or may not remember us” says Korra

“Greeting’s Avatar Korra, we could never forget two young human’s madly in love with each other” says Milada, this causes both women to blush slightly at the thought of their first visit.

“Anyway, what can we do for you two?” asks Ashika

“We wanted to thank you for that advice you gave us on our first visit” says Asami

“Yes, thanks to you two we have been in a very happy and healthy relationship” says Korra

“News does travel fast in the spirit world, we know that you two have spent a week at Lake Azeen” says Milada

“Why?” asks Ashika curiously

“Well you two should know, we got married two days ago and have decided to spend our honeymoon in the spirit world” says Asami

“Really, congratulations then, we did not think that you two would get married so soon after falling in love” says Milada

“Well I don’t think I could imagine my life without Asami now” says Korra with her crooked grin on her face, they spend the rest of the day with the ancient love spirits, before departing Korra and Asami say to the spirits, “Thank you for everything you have done for us” says Asami, “and if you need any help, send someone to find me” says Korra.

“Don’t worry about that and you are most welcome, remember you and your descendants will always be welcome here” says Ashika

 Korra and Asami explore the surrounding area for the next few days, however on the fifth day they found themselves wandering a part that they hadn’t before.

“Uh, Korra any idea’s where we are?” asks Asami wariness on her voice.

“Uh, I don’t know” says Korra worry on her own voice, “Unlike last time when we found that forest, I had a vague idea of where we were going, but I don’t know where we are now”

“So, we’re lost?” asks Asami

“I think so” says Korra

“No, Korra and Asami” says a voice behind them

“Who’s…?” asks Korra before realizing it is Raatu, Raatu materializes behind the couple, Korra and Asami turn around to look at them “Raatu, it’s so good to see and hear you”

“Raatu, where are we?” asks Asami

“All in due time, we have recovered our strength and have returned, we are sorry that we missed your wedding” says Raatu

“It’s ok, we knew that you had a hard time with Dierum Malorum” says Korra

“Now, Raatu can you answer me this time, where exactly are we?” asks Asami, Raatu hovers above them and in a flash removes the scenery and slight fog around them, this disorientates the couple but they quickly regain their composure.

“It’s is time you learned the truth” says Raatu, “Follow,” Raatu hovers about the ground heading in a north-eastern direction, Korra and Asami shrug and follow Raatu, a few hours pass with the scenery the same as the scenery was when they met Raatu, eventually Raatu stops and rests upon a cliff, Korra and Asami catch up to Raatu and find themselves with a most stunning view, “Here it is, the Chi basin,” the view is of a massive Basin almost completely filled with Orb’s of Chi

“The Chi Basin?” asks Korra

“This is the centre most point for every being’s chi, this is where the Chi originates from” says Raatu

“Is this only Bender’s Chi?” asks Asami

“No Asami, every living creature has Chi inside them, only benders can actively use Chi to bend the elements, however we didn’t bring you here for a history lesson, we brought you here because of your Chi’s” says Raatu, Raatu lifts Korra and Asami up and brings them to the very centre of the Chi Basin, “This is your Chi, Korra and this is your Chi, Asami” Raatu sets them down and shows them their Chi Orb’s, Korra’s Chi is Ocean blue but has streaks of red mixed in, Asami’s Chi is scarlet red with streaks of blue mixed in.

“Why did you bring us here?” asks Korra

“Simple, the Red Lotus have been looking for this place ever since Unalaq found information about the Chi Basin in Wan Shi Tong’s library, we have brought you here because you two must become the eternal guardians of this place” says Raatu

“What do you mean by that?” asks Asami

“You two must absorb your Chi Orb’s to ‘ascend’ and become the guardian’s, however you shall not be called upon to protect this place until you have had your last breath” says Raatu

“What happens if we absorb these Orbs?” asks Korra

“You two shall receive the ultimate form of bending, it is known as Chibending , it will allow you to bend the chi of other people but you must only do so if you are near death and not ready to ascend or to help people with near fatal injuries ” answers Raatu

“Ok, answer this, how come you have brought us here and not some other person?” asks Asami

“One, the Avatar is the best person we thought of for this task, two, the portals were closed for ten thousand years, nobody to bring here, three, we have brought you here and asked you to do this because of your spirits, all those months ago at the Northern Water tribe you both felt your spirits converge and thus discovered you had a part of each other, this has caused your Chi to change and allow you to absorb the orb’s and survive” says Raatu

“Ok, so say if we agree to this, will it affect the Avatar Spirit?” asks Korra

“No, it will not affect the Avatar Spirit as we will leave a small part of ourselves within your spirit so that when the next Avatar is born you will be able to help and provide advice for that Avatar” explains Raatu

“Alright, if Asami agrees then sure I’ll do it” says Korra, she turns to look at Asami

“Well as long as it doesn’t affect the Avatar Spirit and doesn’t harm us then I don’t see why not” says Asami

“Ok, so how do we absorb the orbs?” asks Korra

“Hold out your hands” says Raatu, Korra and Asami oblige and hold out their hands, Raatu then places their Chi orbs into their hands.

“Ok now what?” asks Asami

“Clench your hands, as if you’re squeezing the orb” says Raatu, Korra and Asami do as they are commanded and clench their hands, squeezing the orbs, then in a flash of blue and red light the orbs grow in size before emitting a purple light, the orbs then shrink and are absorbed by Korra and Asami.

“It is done, you two are now pure Chibenders, a word of warning though, if you are ever captured by the Red Lotus and they try to force information from you, think of the most hardest substance in the physical world and it will surround your mind so that if they have any truth seers among them, they will not be able to see any information in your head, also you may tell people about the Chi Basin but not where it is located” says Raatu, “We will bring you back to where you were last”

“Ok, we won’t reveal the location of the Chi Basin but we got lost before you found us” says Korra

“No you were not lost, as you had been heading in the right direction, we simply changed the scenery so that we could find you” says Raatu, Raatu ‘pick’s’ the couple up and brings them back to where they had originally been, “To get to your destination you must head northwest and then west and you will arrive at Mount Shakina”

“Thanks Raatu” says Korra

“You are welcome Korra but now we must leave, unless you ask for us or we contact you, you will probably not hear from us for the next five years, we have many plans that need to be fulfilled before returning to help you Korra” says Raatu

“Ok, good luck” says Korra, she and Asami wave goodbye to Raatu as they depart. Korra and Asami arrive at Mount Shakina, they spend the week exploring the area before climbing the mountain, surprisingly climbing up was very easy and they spend one night at the top of the mountain before climbing back down and head back to the Spirit Portal.

“So, Korra now that our honeymoon is almost over, where is that special surprise you promised?” asked Asami

“Ah, about that, you’ll see it when we are insight of the portal” says Korra with a grin

“Alright” says Asami, the couple continue to head in the direction of the Spirit Portal, when they are insight of the portal Asami notices a structure in the distance.

“Uh, Korra, what’s that?” asks Asami who is a little confused

“That my dear is your special surprise” says Korra with a little giggle

The couple get closer to the house and Asami says “What do you mean…" she trails of when she see three beings outside of the house, they continue to walk towards the house and Asami finally recognises the beings, “Mom, dad” says Asami, she runs over to her parents and they embrace her in a tight hug.

“Asami” Hiroshi and Yasuko, Asami starts crying and hug’s her parents even tighter, Korra walks over to them after speaking to Iroh, (who was the third person with Asami’s parents), Asami notices Korra and stops hugging her parents, she turns and hugs Korra while whispering into her ear, “Thank you Korra, thank you so much,” Hiroshi and Yasuko hug the pair of them and Iroh once again has vanished, after hugging for what felt like hours the group decided to go inside the house.

“Tell me Korra, how did you find my parents?” asks Asami

“Ok, please don’t be mad at me, after we returned from our vacation, I started looking for your mom and dad, I spent almost a month when I had free time, it wasn’t until last month after we proposed to each other that I found them” says Korra

“Ok, can I ask why did you find my parents?” asked Asami

“Well I, uh… I initially wanted to find them when we went on our vacation but I couldn’t focus properly, you were on my mind to much” teases Korra

“Korra, please, we don’t want to know what you were think about” says Hiroshi

“Oh, sorry, no it wasn’t anything like that, Asami is mainly all I think about when not focused on saving people or the world” says Korra, “besides I wasn’t totally set on trying to find you two when we went on vacation, after all I did want to show Asami the wonders of the spirit world”

“I think you did” says Yasuko, Korra and Asami spend the rest of their time in the Spirit World with Asami’s parents. On the eve of their second last day in the spirit world, Korra and Asami pack their belongings and says goodbye to Asami’s parents.

“Goodbye, please come back soon” says Yasuko

“We, will” says Asami who is happier than ever, as Korra and Asami walk away from the house Hiroshi and Yasuko wave at the couple, Asami and Korra turn back and wave at them, they continue walking and arrive at the portal, Asami asks “Korra how come we’re here a day early?”

“I thought that it’d be nice to have one day just for us, if you know what I mean” says Korra with a cheeky grin, Asami quickly catches on to what Korra means and says “Oh, Mrs. Sato what a dirty mind you have,” the couple start laughing, Asami then asks “So, were are we going to spend the last day of our honeymoon?”

“Over here” says Korra, she leads Asami to a building a half an hours walk away from the portal, the couple arrive at the house.

“Wow, Korra, this is beautiful” says Asami

“Yeah, I thought you might like it, Iroh helped set this up” says Korra, “Now, come here,” Korra and Asami throw their belongings onto the ground and get onto the bed and start kissing passionately.

Asami stops kissing Korra to ask her, “Uh, Korra, won’t the Spirits see us?”

“Don’t worry about them, just don’t think about them and they won’t come looking” says Korra, “Remember, I’m the Avatar and the Spirit World acts on emotion, that goes double for me, now can we continue kissing?”

“I think we can do more than that” says Asami who removes her jacket and shirt and bra, leaving Korra mesmerized by her breasts, Asami helps Korra remove her top and bra, they press their bodies together, but are careful due to their swollen belly’s and kiss passionately. Asami’s left hand snakes down to Korra’s pants and slips inside while her right hand plays with her breasts.

“Asami…” moans Korra, “If…you keep…that…up…I’m…gonna…. gasp” Korra gasps as Asami removes her fingers, slowly, brushing against her clit, Asami withdraws her hand from Korra’s pants, “Asami, why’d you stop?” asks Korra while panting.

Asami pushes Korra into a lying position and gets of the bed, “pants off, now” Asami says while pulling Korra’s pants down. Before Asami is a very naked Korra.

“Like what you see?” teases Korra who has calmed down a little.

“You bet your sweet ass I do” says Asami, “What do you want?”

“Head” pleads Korra, Asami parts Korra’s legs and crawls up to her, she has a marvellous view of Korra’s sex, “Asami, please” begs Korra, Asami obliges, she kisses Korra’s inner thigh while moving up her body, Asami hovered in front of Korra’s sex and Korra could feel Asami’s cold breath against her, “Asami” moans Korra, this drives Asami wild with pleasure and she doesn’t hesitate and dives into Korra’s sex, immediately finding her clit. “ _Oh spirits, she tastes amazing”_ Asami thinks to herself, as she gently licks Korra’s clit and sex, slowly Asami pushes her tongue inside Korra’s sex, she can tell that Korra is deeply enjoying this due to her moaning and groaning increasing.

“Ah, oh…fu…fuck, Asami” swore Korra, Asami increases speed as she hears Korra swearing, she also takes a slight pleasure in this as Korra doesn’t usually swear. Asami then adds one finger and after a while thrusts faster as she feels Korra start to tremble and clench, she feels Korra pushing her head down and she knows that Korra is close, “OH FUCK, ASAMI” screams Korra, Asami keeps going riding through Korra’s Orgasm, only then she notices that she’s glowing and looks up to see Korra arching upwards, eyes glowing with the Avatar State, after a while Korra settles back down on the bed and the Avatar State dissipates from her eyes, Asami lay’s beside Korra.

“Wow, that was…”says Korra not finding the right words.

“Intense?” asks Asami, “You went into the Avatar State, so I’d say it was pretty intense”

“Really, I went into the Avatar State, wow” says Korra after a few minutes rest Korra says, “I think it’s time I returned the favour,” Asami nods in agreement, they sit up and kiss briefly before Korra removes Asami’s pants and underwear, Korra then turns her attention to Asami’s beautiful breasts, she starts suckling on one of her nipples while one of her hand’s cup her other breast and her other hand moves down towards Asami’s sex. Asami shiver’s in pleasure at the feeling of having her breast’s sucked, Korra then moves to Asami’s other breast and licks her areola, Asami moans in pleasure before saying “Korra, please, enough teasing,” which prompts a smile from Korra who moves down to Asami’s sex, Korra latches onto Asami’s swollen clit, “AHHHH, Korra” moans Asami, this causes Korra to speed up, “Faster Korra, ahhhhh, fuck” Asami says through moans, Korra insert’s a finger, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, KORRA” Asami yells as she orgasm’s into Korra’s mouth, Korra crawls to Asami and the couple embrace and quickly fall into a deep beautiful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chibending is like bloodbending except it doesn't open the users up to madness and bends the chi paths in your body.


	10. Five very unexpected visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami return from their month long honeymoon only to encounter five people that Megan has known of for some time, some angst with Mallory ensues and Korra has a nightmare about 'Dark Korra'

Asami wakes first and feels contempt as she watches Korra sleep, _“Korra is so beautiful"_ Asami thinks to herself, Korra slowly wakes up and sleepily says “morning ‘sami.”

“Morning sweetie, you go back to sleep, I’ll wake you when I’ve got breakfast ready” says Asami

“Ok ‘Sami” says Korra as she falls back to sleep with a snore, an hour passes and Asami wakes Korra up.

“Sweetie, wake up, I’ve made your favourite” says Asami

“Smells great” says Korra as she gets out of bed and gets dressed, after eating breakfast the couple head back to the portal, “You ready to head back and help the world again” says Korra

“With you, I’m always ready” says Asami, they step through the portal and transition into the physical world.

“Korra, Asami” they hear Bolin shout, it takes a few seconds for their eyes to adjust as it’s night time in the physical world, when their eyes adjust they see Tenzin, Pema, the air kids, Kai, Bumi, Mako, Megan, Bolin, Opal, Tonraq, Senna, Lin and Kya were waiting, Korra and Asami walk over to the party and after hug’s, Korra asks Tonraq, “Uh dad, where’s Naga?”

“Naga, uh, nothing’s overly wrong but she hasn’t been feeling well for a few days” says Tonraq

“What! I have to see her” exclaims Korra

“WAIT” shouts a voice, the group turns to see Megan down on one knee, hand to the ground, looking up into the sky.

“Uh, Megan what’s wrong?” asks Mako, Megan shushes him and says “Look up,” the group look up to see a bright light approaching, suddenly Megan disappears into the earth only to then reappear at the Duel-Bender’s house, the group sees Megan talking to Kiara and then a huge dome made of earth starts to surround the house, Megan then reappears and raises her arms and hands in the air.

“Uh, Megan what are you doing?” asks Mako

“Shush” Megan says again, then her eyes widen and says “Shit,Korra, Bolin, Lin help me” as she begins to bend earth around them, Korra, Bolin and Lin help and form a dome around the party, once the dome has formed Mako asks “So, uh wanna explain what the hell is happening?” just then the ground shakes and the party can hear metal screeching along the ground after a few minutes the sound stops and they hear a big bang, Korra, Megan, Bolin and Lin bring the dome down. The party gasps at the view they behold, a big ship made of metal (about the same size as a Future Industries’ Airship) crashed into the ground in front of the spirit portal, they hear Megan gasp and look at what she is gasping at, there is a body impaled on a bar of metal.

“Noooooo” Megan screams, she runs over to the body, this confuses the group and they quickly walk over as well, the group see’s the body of a woman hold up her hand, Megan grabs the hand and then the woman speaks in a strange language, “Megan amica I ego nunquam iterum videbo vos, pueri filii ... intravit tutum locum tutum” says the woman tears brimming in her eyes, (“Megan, my love, I thought I’d never see you again, the children... the children are safe they got into a safe room”)

The group hear Megan speaking softly in the strange language which surprises them “Securus amica non loquuntur, transfer Ibo metallo Integer amicorum”, (“Easy my love, don't talk, I’m going to remove this metal, my friends can help you”), Megan stands up and grabs the metal bar.

“Megan, wait, we don’t know what is going to happen, nobody has survived being impaled before” warns Tenzin

“You don’t think I know that, you don’t think I know what could happen, she’s special, I can feel the metal, it hasn’t pierced any of her organ’s ” says Megan who looks at the group, tears streaming down her face, she returns her attention to the mysterious person.

“Amica rutrum video placidus tuo non es” says the woman (“My love, I see you're not wearing your makeup”) after noticing that Megan isn’t wearing the makeup that usually covers her Metal arm.

“Non loquuntur shush salva virtute tua amica laedere haec aguntur” says Megan (“shush don't talk, save your strength my love, this is going to be painful”), Megan grabs the metal bar and pulls quickly, the person screams in agony, blood start’s gushing out of the wound, “Kya, please help” says Megan, Kya runs over kneels down and starts waterbending the woman, Megan then gets up and run’s into the ship, half an hour later, Megan hasn’t returned and the mysterious woman hasn’t gotten any better despite there being no injuries, internal or external, Kya gets up and says “Unless we get mom, I don’t think she’ll survive,” Korra steps forward.

“Kya, can I try something? I know I’m not the best healer in the world, but I want to help” says Korra

“Uh, sure I guess” says Kya who returns to Lin’s side

“Asami” notion’s Korra, the other’s turn to Asami, who curtly nods and walks over to the person, Korra joins her, Korra sits down and bend’s water over the mysterious person, Asami sits down and enters the Lotus meditative position.

“Uh, Korra, Asami want to tell us what you guys are going?” asks Tonraq, both women shush Tonraq.

“Dad, don’t ask any questions until we’re done” says Korra silently, suddenly Korra’s eye’s start glowing as if she’s in the Avatar State, but suddenly her entire body start’s glowing Ocean Blue, this confuses the group, but then Asami start’s glowing scarlet red which confuses the group even more as Korra isn’t in the Avatar State, suddenly Korra places her hands on the mysterious woman and her body start’s glowing amber, the woman’s eyes fly open glowing Chocolate brown and she screams, an hour passes, Korra and Asami stop and Korra slumps into Asami’s arms.

“Good job” says Asami who sounds tired

“I didn’t think that would work, thankfully it did” says Korra who looks like she’s about to fall asleep, completely drained of energy, Megan returns with four young people.

“Is she ok?” asks Megan, suddenly two of the young people run over to the mysterious woman and says “Matrem, mammam,” (“Mother, mommy”), the mysterious woman says “haedi Licuit vobis gratias,” (“kids, thanks goodness you are alright”)

“So, Megan, are you gonna tell us what the hell just happened? And why the hell there are five strange people here” everybody asks Megan except Korra and Asami who wait patiently for Megan to respond.

_“Ok, you can do this Megan, it’s the truth, nothing more, nothing less”_ Megan thinks to herself before says, “I’m really sorry everyone, but I’ve been deceiving you all, I wasn’t born in Zhao Fu, I wasn’t even born on this planet or in this galaxy,” Megan waits for this information to sink in.

“What… how is that even possible?” asks Tonraq

“Everyone, I’m really sorry, but really do you really think I came from this world? Think about it, no one on this world, not even the Avatar could survive being covered in magnetic molten metal, but I did and I was only twenty years old, hell, you guys heard me speaking Latin, a language I haven’t spoken in over ten years” says Megan

“You were speaking… what?” asks Tenzin

“I was speaking Latin, or English, to be precise, there are so many different worlds and galaxies out there, I’m fluent in over fifty thousand different language’s but I’ve always spoken English but over the past ten years I’ve been on this planet I’ve been speaking more mandarin that it’s almost become my primary language” says Megan, after receiving confused looks Megan explains “Mandarin is the language of many people on my world and in a lot of the galaxies I’ve visited in my time”, suddenly the mysterious woman speaks.

“Miratus sum, quod te non intelligere I quis horum sweetie” says the person (“I wondered why I couldn't understand you or any of these people sweetie”), Megan turns around to see the woman prop up on her elbows.

“Rebecca, amica mea, tu vivis” says Megan (“Rebecca, my love, you’re alive”), she hug’s Rebecca deeply.

“Sane ego sum quicumque amicorum nonne melior est in nostra conscientia quis galaxia medicas curas” says Rebecca, (“Of course I am, whatever your friends did, it is certainly better than any medical care back in our galaxy”) the two kiss deeply and then one of the younger people speak.

“Ew, matres, qui contra nos” says the person (“Ew mothers, please we’re in front of people”)

“Nolo ego non vidi in matre decem annos occluditur” laugh’s Megan (“I don't care, I haven't seen your mother in ten years, so shut up”) before returning to kiss Rebecca.

“Eheu, quid putas adfui cur tu non es homo adipiscing quid nomini Mako? Nam antequam petatis scio eum ante adipiscing” asks Rebecca breaking the kiss, (“Dear, I missed you too but don't you think you should explain why you were dating that man, what's his name, Mako? And yes before you ask, I know you were dating him”), Mako perks up at the sound of his name.

“Rebecca me re paenitet sed non sum fraudatus aspectu tuo insuper unquam modo proficisci prius quam incipias, nec afflixerim quempiam concubuisse ferunt novi aliquid huiusmodi, I solum sequebantur 'ita ut 'fit in simulant nihil Turbastis me, sed ego scio quod non sit caput rupit per vota nostra, quae nocere nec me hercule” says Megan (“I'm really sorry Rebecca, but I didn't think i'd ever see you again, now before you start to go on, I haven't slept with anybody or done anything like that, I only 'went out with him' so that I could 'fit' in and pretend that nothing troubled me, I know what must be going through your head but I haven't broke our wedding vows or anything to harm us, I swear”)

“Suus 'okay, ignosco, Novi aliquid huiusmodi facere noluistis, quantum me diligis” says Rebecca (“It's okay, I forgive you, I know you wouldn't do anything like that, you love me too much”), Megan and Rebecca hug.

“Uh, Megan care to explain why you are kissing that woman?” asks Mako

“Yeah, I’m confused, aren’t you and Mako dating or something?” asks Bolin

Megan changes language’s and says “I’m really sorry, again, but once you haven’t seen someone for ten years I think it’s ok to kiss them”

“Yeah, on the cheek or the hand or arm but not the mouth” says Mako

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, look at Korra and Asami, they didn’t see each other for three fucking years, but no offence, they were too shy, nervous and scared to act on their fucking feelings when they first saw each other, so, once you, Mako, or any of you haven’t seen your fucKING WIFE IN TEN FUCKING YEARS YOU’D EXPECT TO BE ABLE TO KISS HER WITHOUT ANYONE FUCKING SAYING ANYTHING” shouts Megan realizes what she said and her eyes go wide, Rebecca sit’s up and lean’s over Megan, hugging her from behind, they look at the group and await their response.

“Ooooh, mater juravit” giggles Chloe (“Ooooh, mother swore”)

“Oh conclusit Chloe tuus LV pro fucks causa, suus 'non amo te audivi propter juramentum coram me, memores estote quod aliquando tempus cum in reliquias et Team RWBY JNPR, illud in primis et simul missionem primum quod vidisses me pugnam nos prius audistis” says Megan who laugh’s, (“Oh shut up Chloe, your 55 for fucks sake, it's not like you've heard me swear before, remember that time in Remnant with Team RWBY and JNPR, it was our first mission together and the first time that you had seen me fight and the first time you heard us swear”)

“Sic, mater recordor manifeste illud” Chloe shudders at the memory, (“Yes, mother, i remember it clearly”), “Cum a me adhuc Ruby cicatricem illam Grimm aggressus eram suspicatus me”, (“I still have that scar on my back from when Ruby thought i was a Grimm and attacked me”)

Mako speaks first: “Spirits, why does this happen to me, first Korra and Asami now Megan” as he slaps a hand to his forehead and almost faints.

“Wait, let me get this straight, you were dating Mako despite the fact that you were already married to this woman, isn’t that cheating on your wife” says Lin accusingly.

“Yes, I was dating Mako because even before we got married we had an open relationship with my other best friend before he died, so there’s no harm down and because I had no idea how long it would be before this ship arrived I had to do the most logical thing I could think of” says Megan

“Oh, really and what was that?” asks Tenzin

“Isn’t it obvious, the most logical thing I could think of was get close to Team Avatar, make myself seem like a single woman and then once the ship landed I would be reunited with Rebecca” says Megan.

“Wait, Megan, how did you end up here in the first place?” asks Bumi

“It’s a really long story so I’ll cut it short, I wasn’t born like this obviously, but due to an incident at a governmental factory I worked at which was experimenting with metals that came from outside my galaxy, myself and one of my co-workers, were covered in magnetic metal, we survived somehow, the metal altered our bodies to be able to control metal, much like Metalbenders can, anyway, after many years fighting a pointless war, I defeated my co-worker who had gone insane with being covered in metal and power, after that I got married to Rebecca and had two children, then we left our planet and travelled to other planets and galaxies before the last lieutenant of my Co-worker sabotaged my ship while we were travelling and I wound up on this planet ten years ago” explains Megan

“So, Korra, Asami what do you make of all this?” asks Tonraq, when they get no response the group look at the couple and find Korra and Asami sleeping, Tonraq walk’s over to them and shakes them awake, “Korra, Asami, wake up”

“ZZZZZZ, huh, what, what” says Korra waking with a start, she rubs her eyes, looks around and sees Rebecca alive “Te videre Rebecca,” (“Good to see you Rebecca”), this surprises everyone.

“Korra, you can speak Latin?” asks Megan in disbelief, Korra ignores Megan and speaks to Rebecca.

“Welcome nostri mundi sunt, Im Korra, talis est uxorem Asami, mea sunt haec Tonraq parentibus meis et amicis et Senna” says Korra, (“Welcome to our World, I'm Korra, this is my wife Asami, these are my parents Tonraq and Senna and my friends”)

“Salve Rebecca” says Asami, (“Hello Rebecca”), this surprises everyone except Korra.

“Ok can someone please tell me what is going on? Korra what did you and Asami do and how are you speaking Latin?” asks Lin

“We’ll explain when we get back to our house” says Korra, “But I think, Megan has forgotten to introduce us to those other four people”

“I haven’t have I” says Megan, “Ugh, I can’t believe I forgot” Megan changes languages and says “hedum scriptor huc,” (“kid's come here”), the four ‘young’ people walk over to Megan.

“Mater sumus non haedos anymore, potes tu desine quaeso quod revocantes nos?” says Chloe, (“Mother we're not kids anymore, can you please stop calling us that?”)

Megan laughs and ignores the comment and says “Everyone I want you to meet, my two children and their friends, this is our daughter” Megan put’s a hand on Chloe’s shoulder, “Her name is Chloe,” Chloe bows, “and this is our son” Megan put’s her other hand on her son, “His name is John,” John bows, “and these are their friends, this is Holly” Holly bows, “and this is Michael,” Michael bows, Megan addresses Chloe, John, Holly and Michael and says “Haedos, Hi amici mei, Korra, Asami, Tonraq, Senna, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Kai, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Bumi, Mako, Bolin, Lin et Kya,” (“kids, these are my friends, Korra, Asami, Tonraq, Senna, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Kai, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Bumi, Mako, Bolin, Opal, Lin and Kya.”)

“Vos noscere vos” says Korra, (“Nice to meet you”)

“Placuit tibi in occursum” says Asami, (“Pleased to meet you”)

“Hello, nice to meet you I’m Tonraq” says Tonraq

“I’m Senna” says Senna

“It is an honour to meet people not of our world, my name is Tenzin” says Tenzin, everybody else greets Chloe, John, Holly and Michael.

“It’s…nice…to…meet…you” says Chloe through broken Mandarin, she has her arms linked around Holly.

“Good Evening everyone” says John who takes pride that he spoke perfect Mandarin, Chloe elbow’s John’s side.

“Hi” says Holly, who is a little shy and has her arms linked around Chloe.

“Hello” says Michael

“Ok, so now we’ve been introduced, don’t you think it’s high time we got out of here? You know before the public show up” says Lin

“Good point” says Tenzin, “But I don’t see how all of us will get to Korra and Asami’s house, seeing as we’ve only got Oogi and the two Satomobile’s and what are we going to do about that ship?”

“Don’t worry about the ship Tenzin, seeing as there won’t be enough room in the Satomobile’s, could you take myself and Rebecca on Oogi?” asks Megan

“Of course Megan, but what about your children and their friends?” asks Tenzin

“Don’t worry about them” says Megan looks at Rebecca and asks, “Sweetie, procedit uestiende etiam opus?” (“Sweetie, does the cloaking still work?”)

“Sed oportet quod ratio non ex aliqua causa sabotaged” says Rebecca (“It should, it wasn't one of the systems that were sabotaged for some reason”), Megan then walks over to the ship and presses one of her hands on a panel then the entrance closes and the ships disappears.

“Uh, Megan, what did you do?” asks Bolin

“Simply activated the ships cloaking mechanism” says Megan

“So, Megan, how are Chloe, John, Holly and Michael supposed to get to Korra and Asami’s house when there isn’t enough room in the Satomobile’s?” asks Bumi

None of the group noticed four metallic beings ‘sneak’ up behind the four kids then as Megan is about to answer they hear one of them shout in surprise, the group turn’s around to view a red coloured creature on top of Chloe, the creature licks Chloe’s face and they hear Chloe say in Latin while laughing “Ipso videretur, si prohiberet, ut ista ok gaudeo te,” (“Stop it, Stop it, alright I’m glad you’re ok to.”)

“Uh, Megan, what is that?” asks Opal

“That, everyone is Nebibit and these are my children and their friend’s most trusted allies, the other three are Barthram, Ulrica and Abjorn” says Megan who points at Barthram who is perched on John’s shoulder, Ulrica who is lying at the feet of Holly and Abjorn who is sitting beside Michael.

“What are they?” asks Kai

“They are just like me, in my world the government experimented with the remains of the same metal that covers me and they injected it into these animals, in doing so caused their bodies to change colour’s and turn to metal and granted the animals the ability to control the elements, just like bender’s can” explains Megan

Megan turns to Bolin as he says “Ok, so, they’re pretty cool and all but we still don’t know how they are going to get to Korra and Asami’s house”

“Just watch” chuckles Megan who turns back to Chloe, John, Holly and Michael, what happens in front of the group amazed them, Nebibit had started glowing red, Chloe hold’s Nebibit in her hands and break’s her in two, Nebibit then forms around Chloe’s hands to give her claws, Nebibit then forms around Chloe’s waist, leg’s and finally feet, Nebibit makes Chloe’s leg’s appear more muscular than before, then the red glow stopped and the group was amazed at what happened, Nebibit had totally covered Chloe, giving her a much more animalist look, Chloe sits down just like cat and waits patiently.

“Wow” breathes Asami, completely transfixed on what is happening, Barthram start’s glowing sky blue, Barthram start’s ‘melting’ over John’s shoulders, Barthram forms wings on John’s back and then form’s around John’s arms and hands, giving his hand’s a talon like appearance, Barthram then forms over John’s legs and feet, John has an appearance of an over stretched eagle even his face has a beak and looks like an eagle’s head, John flaps his wings and takes flight. The same thing happens with Holly and Ulrica, with Ulrica forming over her body, transforming her hands and feet into paws and claws which makes her look more wolf like, finally after a while Abjorn forms around Michael, giving him a bear form.

“Ok, so that sorts the travel arrangements” says Megan, “Shall we get going,” the party agrees and get onto Oogi and into the Satomobile’s, the party travels towards the Sato mansion but are stopped by a large crowd.

“Ugh, not this again” says Korra, Tonraq slows their Satomobile so that they can attempt to get to the mansion, Tonraq honks the horn and the crowd turn to the Satomobile’s, they hear the leader of the group speaking “Look, people of Republic city, Avatar Korra and Asami Sato have return from their so called ‘Honeymoon’,” Korra steps out of the car.

“What is your problem with myself and Asami being married Mallory?” asks Korra

“My problem? My Problem? I don’t have a problem, it is you and Miss Sato that have a problem…” says Mallory

“That’s Mrs Sato, M R S, not M I S S,” says Korra interrupting Mallory, Tonraq, Asami and Senna get out of the car, Mallory turns to Tonraq and Senna.

“Chief Tonraq, how can you condone your daughter being ‘married’ to Miss Sato?” asks Mallory

“I can condone Korra and Asami being married because unlike you I can see how much they love each other, how they make each other happy, how they feel comfortable around each other and how they support each other, I can condone them because they both make myself and Senna very happy and proud, if you cannot see that then I feel sorry for you” says Tonraq, after a while a heat argument starts with Korra, Asami, Tonraq, Senna and Mallory.

Meanwhile on Oogi

“Wow Megan, hoc est mirabile” says Rebecca, (“Wow Megan, this is amazing”)

“Yeah, quod non est, heus ibi quid fieri?” says Megan, (“Yeah, it is isn't it, hey what's happening down there?”), who points down at Korra, Asami, Tonraq, Senna and Mallory who are in the midst of a heated argument, “Im 'iens ibi,” (“I'm going down there”), Megan stands up and goes to the edge of Oogi’s saddle, she spreads her arms.

“Megan non” says Rebecca, (“Megan don’t”), but to late Megan had jumped.

“Megan!” exclaims Tenzin, Rebecca moves to the edge and looks over to see Megan in free fall.

“Korra” Rebecca calls out, Korra, Asami, Tonraq, Senna, Mallory and the crowd look up.

“What the…” says Mallory, they witness Rebecca jump as well, Megan picks up speed and then hits the ground but instead of blood, bones, gore and body parts it was pure liquid metal.

“Ewwww” says Korra, the don’t notice Rebecca land beside them, Megan reforms herself and Rebecca walks over to her, Megan stands and Rebecca slaps Megan.

“Nam Fucks causa desistere quod praecepi tibi ut” says Rebecca, (“For Fucks sake, I told you to stop doing that”)

“Etiam, ego paenitet, sed quanto amo faciens scire” says Megan rubbing her cheek, (“Yes, I’m sorry, but you know how much i love doing that”)

“Yeah, scio vinculi et scitote quoniam participes atque praesectum deciens quotiescumque feceritis quae ego sentio” says Rebecca, (“Yeah, i know but you also know that we share a bond and every time you do that i feel it ten times over”)

“Avatar Korra, who are these women?” asks one of the crowd

“Oh, sorry, hi I’m Megan, I’ve been living here for the past ten years and this is my wife Rebecca” says Megan

“Hello” says Rebecca

“So, two more abomination’s to worry about” says Mallory, “I cannot believe this is happening”

“Well, believe it, we’ve been married since before you were born,” says Megan

“What, that is not possible you two do not look older than me” says Mallory

“Yeah, I’ve been wondering about that, if you don’t mind me asking but how old are you two?” asks Korra

“Well, if you must know, I’m 105 and Rebecca’s 103” says Megan, this stun’s the crowd, “What? Yeah we’re that old, is that so hard to believe?”

“Yes, you don’t look older than Miss Sato” says Mallory

“Yeah, you wouldn’t understand it, so can you guys please leave so we can get to Korra and Asami’s house” says Megan forcefully

“How dare you, I don’t take orders from Harlot’s!” exclaims Mallory then the entire crowd hears a roar they turn and see Nebibit/Chloe running up to Mallory, Chloe/Nebibit pounces on Mallory, Nebibit’s face moves away to expose Chloe’s face.

“Nolite ergo iniuriam si vis vivere matris” says Chloe menacingly (“Do Not Insult My Mother's If You Wish To Live”)

“Sta in Chloe memores erunt similes qui nobis iniquum eiero” command Megan, (“Chloe stand down, remember there will be people who are prejudiced against people like us”), Chloe looks sternly at Megan, Chloe turns back to Mallory and says “Baay Shfat”*

(Baay Shfat is an obscenity of unknown origin about the Hutts, the hutts are a giant race of slugs)

“Chloe quid diximus usi illud?” scowls Megan, (“Chloe what have we said about using that word?”), Chloe gets of Mallory and sulks away, “So, please can you guys leave”

“Fine, we’ll leave but you won’t hear the last to us” says Mallory, she signals for crowd to leave, Korra, Asami, Tonraq and Senna get back into their Satomobile and drive to Korra and Asami’s house. The two Satomobile’s pull up to the Sato mansion and Oogi lands beside them. The party enters Korra and Asami’s house and go to their living room.

“Alright Korra, please explain what the heel you guys were doing” demands Lin

“Ok, but what we are about to tell you must remain absolutely secret” says Korra, everyone agrees with her, “Ok, so when we were on our honeymoon Raatu brought us to a place in the spirit world called the Chi Basin.”

“The Chi Basin, I had only heard old tales and read about it in ancient Airbender scrolls and tomes” says Tenzin

“Yes, anyway Raatu has appointed us as the eternal guardians of the Chi Basin” says Asami, this shocks most of the group.

“What does that mean?” asks Tonraq

“It means that once I and Asami have…drawn our last breath, to put it in Raatu’s terms, we will go to the Chi Basin to be the eternal protectors of that place” explains Korra

“How did you become the guardians, did you have to go through some ritual or did Raatu just decide to appoint you two?” asks Jinora

“it was somewhat of both but nothing drastic, Raatu brought us to the centre of the Basin and showed us our Chi’s, as it turns out everyone one has Chi flowing through them, only Bender’s can utilize it, Raatu told us to absorb our Chi Orb’s” explains Korra, she then tells the group what Raatu had told them, “Raatu told us to close our eyes and squeeze our hands together, the orb’s emitted a blue and red light before growing and flashing purple and then the orb’s where absorbed into our body’s”

“Korra, will this affect the Avatar Spirit in anyway?” asks Tenzin

“No, apparently when I eventually die my soul will detach itself form the Avatar spirit to allow the Avatar Cycle to continue” says Korra

“Well, what will happen when the next Avatar needs your help?” asks Jinora

“Raatu said that they would leave a small part of themselves in my soul so I could continue helping the future Avatars” says Korra

Lin speaks “Ok, now that’s all out of the way, can you two explain just exactly you did to help Rebecca”

“Ok, please don’t panic or worry about this, but due to have absorbed our Chi, we became pure Chibenders, this essentially allows us to directly bend the Chi within people’s bodies, it is very much like Bloodbending but Raatu explained that it is to only be used in life threatening situations or with near fatal injuries, example after Kya healed Rebecca, I had an idea that seeing as Rebecca had a near fatal injury, I’d try to heal her by using Chibending, as a result we had to completely realign her Chi paths” explains Korra

“How come you were speaking Latin?” asks Megan

“Uh, I’m not really sure, I think that while we were Chibending, information flowed between us and Rebecca, as such we are able to speak Latin and Rebecca should be able to understand us and has knowledge on how this world works” explains Korra, after they finished explaining, the rest of the group talked while Korra pulled Tonraq off to the side, “Dad, where’s Naga, usually she would have bounded up to us the moment we opened the door”

“She’s in her room” says Tonraq, who is just as nervous as Korra, the pair go to Naga’s room, when the enter they find Naga, Korra runs over to her.

“Dad, what’s wrong with her?” asks Korra

“I don’t know, we haven’t had a chance to have her examined by a vet” explains Tonraq, Korra walks over to Naga and Kneels down, she water bends over Naga to attempt to heal her, after nothing happens Korra turns to Tonraq, “Dad, could you get Kya, I have an inkling of what’s wrong with her but I’d like her opinion”

“Ok Korra, I’ll be back in a minute” says Tonraq, he leaves the room and returns in a minute with Kya.

“What did you want Tonraq?” asks Kya

“Something is wrong with Naga, Korra has already examined her but would like you to examine her as well” explains Tonraq

“Ok” says Kya, she bends water over Naga’s body and after a few minutes’ stops bending and says “Well, it seems that Naga is pregnant”

“What, how is that possible? We didn’t let her leave the city” says Tonraq

“I don’t know how, maybe she sneaked of when you weren’t looking, after all the past two months have been the Polar-bear dog mating season” explains Kya

“So nothing’s wrong with her” says Korra

“Nope but in a few months you’ll have some cute little puppies running around” smiles Kya

“Great” smiles Korra, “We should probably get back to the others,” Kya and Tonraq agree and after making sure Naga was comfortable they head back to the group. A few hours pass and eventually, Tenzin, Pema, the air kids, Kai, Lin and Kya leave after biding good night, Korra and Asami talk with the remaining group before they retire. As Asami sleeps peacefully, Korra tosses and turns eventually she wakes up and rolls over to Asami but she isn’t there, Korra sits up and calls out “Asami, Asami where are you,” she gets no response, she starts panicking, she gets out of bed and walks towards the door, she opens it and finds the corridor empty, she walks a few paces only to realize that she’s not alone, she looks up and sees Dark Korra slowly walking towards her, “No not you, I thought I came to terms with you long ago” says Korra as she slowly walks back to her bedroom.

*

“Korra, Korra, wake up please, wake up, it’s only a nightmare, wake up” Asami says, “TONRAQ, SENNA,” Tonraq and Senna emerge from their room.

“What’s the matter Asami?” asks Tonraq

“It’s Korra, when we went to bed she was fine but I woke up and found her standing at the door in the Avatar state and she isn’t responding to me” says Asami who is clearly worried, Asami, Tonraq and Senna walk back to Korra and Asami’s room, when they get back they find Korra bending the four elements around her.

*

Korra hurls a fireball at Dark Korra, Dark Korra dodges and advances towards Korra, she then tries to bend water around Dark Korra to freeze her, Dark Korra shatters the ice and advances towards Korra, Korra backs into her bedroom and bends earth at Dark Korra to try to make her loss her footing, this doesn’t shake Dark Korra and normal Korra bends air towards Dark Korra, Korra is backed up into the centre of the room while Dark Korra approaches her, “Please, don’t” moans Korra, Dark Korra grabs Korra and plunges her hand into normal Korra’s stomach.

*

“Asami, what’s happening?” asks Megan who had appeared after being woken up by the commotion. “We don’t know Megan, Korra was completely fine up until an hour ago” says Asami, just then Korra back’s up into the centre of the room, a wordless scream emits from Korra’s mouth, she start’s to convulse and sinks to the ground, she clutches her stomach and starts to heave.

*

Korra screams in pain as Dark Korra’s hand plunges through her, Dark Korra engulfs Korra in mercury, Korra screams and mercury pours into her mouth, she convulses and sinks to the ground, completely covered in mercury, the mercury absorbs Korra and the house stand’s still, after a few minutes pass, Korra bursts out of the mercury and vomits the contents of her stomach, when she looks up after vomiting she can see four Dark Korra’s, “NO, GET AWAY FROM ME” she screams, Korra crawls to a corner of the room and curls’ up into a ball.

*

Asami, Tonraq, Senna and Megan watch as Korra vomit’s up the contents of her stomach, a minute passes and Korra looks up, she screams “NO, GET AWAY FROM ME” and crawls to a corner of the room, the four look at each other in confusion then they hear Korra crying, Asami walks over to Korra and hug’s her.

*

Korra start’s crying and prays for a quick end as she notices one of the Dark Korra walking towards her, “ _Asami, I am so sorry, I am so sorry that I was unable to protect you, wherever you are I hope you are safe”_ thinks Korra then the Dark Korra does something she doesn’t expect, the Dark Korra hug’s her, this startle’s Korra and then her vision start’s to focus and as soon her vision return’s she sees Asami looking at Tonraq and Senna, she lunges at Asami who turns in shock to see Korra hugging her deeply, “Korra, it’s ok, I’m here” says Asami in a soothing voice as Korra cry’s deeply into her chest, after a few minutes Korra looks into Asami’s eyes and whisper’s into her ear “I’m sorry.”

Asami pulls back a little and asks “What are you sorry for?”

“I wasn’t fully aware of what happened but I got stuck in one of my nightmares” explains Korra, “In this nightmare, I ‘woke up’ from another dream, I rolled onto my side expecting you to be there but you weren’t, I called your name out a few times but when I didn’t get a response I started to panic slightly, I got out of bed and went into the hall, for some reason the hall was incredibly long, I only took a few steps out of the room when I saw… her”

“Who’s her?” asks Tonraq

“The Dark me, the me that fought Zaheer, stuck in the Avatar State, with bare feet, messy hair and a chain wrapped around her arm” Korra and Asami say the description in unison, Korra looks at Asami.

“I saw her when we were on our Honeymoon, I thought it was just some random spirit until she got closer, I could see it was you but from when you fought Zaheer” explains Asami.

“Oh, ok then, I saw her slowly walk towards me, I walked back into the room and started bending at her but that only made her advance towards’ me more quickly, she backed me into the centre of the room and… p-p-plunged her hand into my stomach” Korra stops talking to clutch at her stomach, she turn’s a pale green, “I screamed in pain and dark me engulfed me in mercury, I swallowed huge amounts of it and slowly sank into the mercury, I emerged a minute later only to vomit, after that I looked up and saw four dark versions’ of me, I tried getting away from them but I didn’t get far enough, one of them walked over to me and I prayed for a quick end” Korra pauses for a moment, “ I’m apologizing Asami because I’d given up, with you gone I froze, I couldn’t do anything, my bending was to weak and I was too slow to do anything,” Asami embraces Korra in a deep hug and says “Shush, shush, it’s ok Korra I’m here now I’m not going anywhere.”

Korra looks over Asami’s shoulder to give Tonraq, Senna and Megan an apologetic look but then she sees another being behind the three, the being slowly advances towards the group and Korra start’s to panic, Asami feel’s Korra struggling in their embrace and looks at Korra, the being stand’s behind the other three which allows Korra to get a good look at the being, Tonraq, Senna and Megan look behind them to see nothing, they look back at Korra who is hyperventilating.

“Korra it’s ok, nobody’s here” says Tonraq, the being moves in front of the three, Korra and Asami stand up and Korra hides behind Asami, she tries to calm Korra down but it doesn’t work, the being now behind Asami reaches forward and grabs Korra’s shoulder, Asami is pulled away from Korra by an invisible force, Tonraq, Senna and Megan are stunned as Asami is pulled away from Korra. Korra looks directly at Dark Korra and tries to pull away from her but Dark Korra doesn’t let go as she puts her other hand on Korra’s shoulder, Dark Korra embraces Korra in a hug.

Tonraq, Senna, Megan and Asami stare at Korra as a white light emits from her body, in a flash Dark Korra is revealed to Tonraq, Senna, Megan and Asami, the other three gasp and Asami walks over to Korra and ‘Dark Korra,’ as Asami hugs ‘Dark Korra’ and puts her head on ‘Dark Korra’s’ shoulder, she make’s out some words, “I’m sorry” Dark Korra says to Korra who looks her in the eyes, the glow of the Avatar State fades from Dark Korra’s eyes, the chain falls of her hand and arm, her hair straightens and shoes appear on her feet, “Goodbye Korra” whispers ‘Dark Korra into Korra’s ear, then in a flash of white light ‘Dark Korra’ shatters into pieces, Korra looks at Asami who falls into Korra who catches her in her arms, after a minute the scent of vomit catches Korra’s noise.

“I’ll clean that up” says Korra, Asami looks at the puddle of vomit and nods, Korra bends the bile out of their bedroom window, only then does she see a shine of metal, she bends the metal and examines it and says “I think I know what Dark me was trying to do”

“What was she trying to do?” asks Senna

“This is the final spec of the mercury poison that was in my body” says Korra

“What, we thought Su got all of the poison out” says Tonraq

“She got most of it out but when I was away trying to find myself for those six months I found Toph living in the muddy swamp, she helped me and I removed most of the metal out of my body but over the past few months I’ve been checking my body and had found that there were small specs left in me, I bent the rest out when we were on our honeymoon” explains Korra, “I think Dark me was trying to help all this time, she didn’t hurt me or anything, I was probably being paranoid thinking that she was trying to hurt me, could someone get me a container please,” Asami disappears for a few minutes and returns carrying a plastic container, “Thanks Asami” says Korra with a yawn.

“I think we should return to bed” says Megan

“Agreed” says Tonraq, the three return to their rooms and Asami leads Korra back to their bed.

“I’m sorry if I scared you” says Korra who lie’s down beside Asami

“Don’t apologize, I was a little scared for you, especially when you had started to bend the elements” says Asami

“I know you told me not to, but I am sorry” says Korra, “Can you hold me, I don’t think I’ll be able to fall asleep”

“Of course sweetie, I’ll always be hear for you” says Asami as she snuggles in close to Korra, the couple slowly drift off to sleep.


	11. 'Opposite' Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami switch clothes for a day, POV switches and a reference to Silkarc's Ronin Korra fanfic

Asami woke first, she got out of bed and got dressed, she then went to the bathroom, Korra woke abruptly and looked around for Asami breathing a sigh of relief when she saw a light on in their bathroom, she got out of bed and got dressed and joined Asami in the bathroom, only then when Korra looked in the mirror did they realize that they had accidently put on each other’s clothes.

“Uh, Korra, wanna change clothes?” asks Asami, Korra had started examine herself in the bathroom mirror

“Nah, wow, I look so hot in this” says Korra examining herself in their bedroom mirror, she turns to Asami and says “You look hot in my clothes Asami,” Asami looks at herself in the mirror.

“Yeah I do” Asami says with a bright smile on her face, “So I have sometime before I head to work, do you want to talk about what happened last night?”

“Yeah but after breakfast I’m starving” says Korra, she checks the time and the clock reads 8:30, “I hear mom and dad downstairs but I don’t hear Megan or Rebecca or their kids, I’ll go check on them,” Asami agrees and goes downstairs, Korra goes the room that she vaguely recalls allowing Megan and Rebecca the room they are staying in, once she reaches their room she quietly opens the door slightly to view the other couple still in a deep sleep, Korra closes the door quietly and goes down stairs to find Tonraq, Senna, Asami, Chloe and Holly at the table talking, Korra walks over gets her breakfast and sits beside Asami, Korra eats her breakfast and Asami asks “So, what exactly happened last night?”

“Yeah, what did happen last night, we heard commotion coming from your room but didn’t want to intrude” says Holly

“Ok, Chloe, Holly, I’ll give you some background first, ok four years ago I…I… was poisoned by an evil Airbender man named Zaheer, him and three other top members of the secret group called the Red Lotus had captured the new members of the Air Nation, the only way to ensure the safety of the Airbenders was to give myself up, Zaheer put me in platinum chain’s, unfortunately the air temple had been a trap and Mako managed to warn us, I fought against Zaheer but he knocked me out and with the death of his combustionbender girlfriend P’li he unlocked one of the Airbending sub-class, the ability of flight, I awoke in a cave, chained up in front of Zaheer and other red lotus members, they administered the…poison which forced me into the Avatar State, however the Avatar State is a powerful force and I broke free and hand an aerial battle against Zaheer. Sadly I couldn’t fight both the poison and Zaheer which” Korra stops speaking, shuddering at the memory, Asami puts an arm around Korra and holds one of her hands, Korra resumes speaking “allowed him to use a deadly airbending move, we haven’t named it as I nor the airbenders want to, as this move draws all the breath from your body and forms a dome around your head which stops you from being able to breath, thankfully Jinora and the airbenders created a vortex which distracted Zaheer and allowed me to slam him against the cliff face, this however took a toll on my body, I was near death as the poison had drained me of life and due to the near suffocation I found it difficult to draw breath, thankfully Suyin got most of the poison out, but I was in immense pain both physically and mental. Two weeks later was supposed to be two weeks of joy and celebration as I had not only saved the Air Nation but Jinora had earn her Air bending tattoos, I can’t remember the entire ceremony but I remember Tenzin saying “Avatar Korra, I vow that we will do everything in our power to follow in your footsteps and bring harmony to the world,” I realize that they were meant as comfort, but at the time I took it as Tenzin saying that the Air Nation would be the world’s protectors and that I was no longer needed and that wasn’t what I needed or wanted to hear because the next time I saw my friends three years and six months had passed and those years and months was the hardest and lowest point of my life, over the course of the three years I thought that everyone had forgotten me and that no one had use of a broken Avatar,” Korra pauses for a moment then she looks at her parents with a shameful look and then continues, “many times I thought it would be good for the world if I just…killed myself… I thought it would be better for the world to have an Avatar that wasn’t broken, I thought that it would be better for the world to have an active Avatar, an Avatar that wasn’t… wasn’t stuck in a wheelchair for two and a half years, I thought it would be better for the world if I was no longer the Avatar” Korra stops talking her words barely coming out as a whisper, she doesn’t see the reaction of everyone as she’s looking at the table, tears glistening in her eyes, she continues talking, “all those years I was pursued by a being I called ‘Dark Korra’ as every time I saw her, it was me from my fight with Zaheer, she had messy hair, banged up clothes, bare feet and a chain wrapped around her arm, I thought that she had left when Zaheer helped me to renter the Spirit World and reconnect with Raava, the Spirit of Light, I hadn’t seen her since then and had been thinking that she had left me alone, that was until last night when I had a nightmare, Asami was gone, I was panicking, I went out into the hall and saw her again, I tried fighting her but nothing worked, she backed me into the centre of the room where she plunged her hand into my stomach and forced me to vomit the last of the metal poison out of my body, once I finished vomiting I looked up and saw four Dark Korra’s who I realize were Asami, mom, dad and Megan but due to being half in the Avatar State and half in my nightmare I saw them as Dark Korra, that was until Asami walked over and hugged me” finishes Korra who breaths a small sigh of relief but is looking at the small puddle her tears created, she waterbends the puddle into the sink, everybody is stunned, shocked and speechless by this revelation.

Asami looks at Korra and then to Tonraq and Senna who can only stare in shock at the revelation their daughter told them, their minds attempting to process that their little girl, who had gone through so much, had thought that it would have been better if she had killed herself, time itself had seemed to have stopped to process this information before slowly resuming with Asami holding Korra’s chin, making Korra look Asami directly in the eye’s, Asami could see the tears still flowing from Korra, Asami pulls Korra into a hug and could feel a patch of skin on her shoulder dampen and knew that Korra was crying, letting that bottled up emotion out, it wasn’t until Tonraq and Senna had moved around the table and embraced Korra and Asami in a hug before Korra had stopped crying, slowly they broke apart and Tonraq asks Korra “Sweetie, why didn’t you tell us this before?”

“Because I didn’t want to burden you with my troubles, after relearning how to move every part of my body with Katara I had a slight different outlook on my life, during the year’s I was stuck in that wheelchair I thought that I would never recover properly, I thought that even if I did manage to move my leg’s that I would never be the same, I thought that if I told you what was going on in my mind that you would stop treating me like your daughter and more like a mental patient” explains Korra, “That’s why I had all those dark thought’s in my head, Dark Korra I think was a manifestation of those dark thoughts, at least while I was at the Southern Water Tribe but I had only ever seen her once in a while, while I was recovering, it wasn’t until I attempted to return to Republic City that she manifested and attacked me.”

“Sweetie, no matter what we will always want you” says Senna

“Yeah and besides if you had followed through with some of those dark thought’s you had Asami here would never have married you and start a family with you” says Tonraq who tries to cheer Korra up.

“Yeah I guess you’re right, back then I wasn’t in my right mind, perhaps it was because I still had some of the metal poison in me or it was because I was missing Asami” says Korra, a smile slowly creep’s onto her face, Korra looks over at a clock on the kitchen counter and suddenly says “oh spirit’s I’m going to be late,” Tonraq, Senna, Asami, Holly and Chloe look at Korra in slight confusion, “I told Tenzin that I would help him train some of the new duel Airbenders, some of them still have trouble with it,” with that Korra stands up and puts her dishes into the sink and runs to the door stopping to grab her air-glider, Asami meanwhile realized that she was going to be late for her last meeting with Raiko, “Spirits I’m going to be late as well, Tonraq, Senna, feel free to stay here or go into Republic City.”

“Thanks Asami” says Tonraq, Asami join’s Korra at the door, they kiss and leave their house.

“So, I’ll see you at lunch” says Korra

“Yeah” says Asami who walks to their Satomobile.

“Have fun with Raiko” calls Korra as she takes to the air.

“You have fun with Tenzin” Asami calls back, waving at the blue speck moving rapidly towards Air Temple Island.

*

-(Korra’s POV)-

I airbend towards Air Temple Island, after my kinda emotional breakdown this morning I realized that I’d missed the boat to Air Temple Island, I hear Asami’s words on the wind and quickly look back to see her get into her Satomobile, the journey to Air Temple Island is quick, I land at the docks and make my way to the hall where the Airbenders should be eating breakfast, I enter the hall to observe the room, Tenzin isn’t there but Jinora is, I walk over to her.

“Hey Jinora” I say waving at her

“Oh, hey Korra” she says

“Where’s your dad?” I ask

“He’s at one of the courtyard’s with the duel-benders” says Jinora, she points to the courtyard in question

“Thanks” I say, I start to walk towards the door of the room when Jinora calls me

“Hey Korra wait” Jinora says, she stands up and walk towards me

“Yeah Jinora, what do you need?” I ask

“Uh, you know you’re wearing Asami’s clothes right?” asks Jinora

“Yeah, Asami’s wearing my clothes, is there a problem with that? It is common for people to wear their significant other’s clothes” I say, completely aware that some of the male Air benders are giving me curious looks.

“No, but that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about” says Jinora, she leads me out of the hall and into one of the studies.

“Ok then, what did you want to talk about?” I ask raising one of my eyebrows quizzically

“Ok, I can’t give you all the details now, but I thought it would be appropriate for you to write the events of the past few years that have happened to you, also your thoughts and your feelings in a journal” says Jinora

“Why would I need to do that?” I ask

“Well, it’s just in case you can’t reconnect with your past lives, your successor might not be able to either and he or she might not be able to connect to you either so it would be better to have some physical material, in the past only a few other Avatar’s wrote information down but none of that would be any use to you, believe me I’ve checked” says Jinora

“Okay, I’ll think about that, anyway Jinora I’ve got to go” I say

“Ok, but please could you come back to the Air Temple around three or four o’clock, there is more information I need to tell you and I’ve kept you as it is” says Jinora, she opens the door and lead me to Tenzin.

I walk towards Tenzin, “Hey Tenzin” I call out.

“Oh, Korra good you’re finally here” says Tenzin, I could tell he’s been having trouble as I look past him to see some Airbenders going through their routines but instead of bending air, they bend earth, “as you can see some Airbenders are having difficulty’s”

“Well this’ll be fun” I say as I crack my knuckles, I address the duel-benders, “Alright everybody listen up, I’m going to attack you with earthbending and I want you to stand your ground,” I bend some rock into the air.

“Korra, is that really necessary?” asks Tenzin

“Hey, it’s the way Aang learnt Earthbending” I say, I begin my assault, I hurl the rocks towards the duel-benders, most of them duck, dodge and evade just as expected, only two airbenders stand their ground, “Good job you two, now we have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time today, so let’s get started”

*

-(Asami’s POV)-

I wave at Korra as she air glides towards Air Temple Island, I get into my Satomobile and drive towards Republic City hall for my last meeting with President Raiko. Luckily the traffic isn’t to heavy this morning, I arrive at City Hall, I get out of my Satomobile and walk to his receptionist, as I walk to his receptionist I received some curios looks seeing as I am wearing Korra’s clothes, “Asami Sato to see President Raiko” I say to the receptionist, she looks up at me.

“Ah, Mrs Sato, president Raiko is waiting for you” says the receptionist

“Thank you” I say to the receptionist, I walk to his office and knock his door and hear him call, “Enter,” I enter the room, “ah Mrs Sato please come in,” I take a seat and we begin our meeting, President Raiko looks up at me and gives me a curious look.

“Do I have something on my face?” I ask him.

“No, it’s uh, you do know you are wearing Avatar Korra’s clothes” President Raiko says

“Yes so I am, that is totally irrelevant as I believe you wanted to talk about the expansion” I say.

“Yes, Mrs Sato, everything that was destroyed by Kuvira’s weapon has been rebuilt, except for most of downtown and the area around the spirit portal” Raiko says, “However with the Spirit Wilds that have been popping up have stalled the expansion effort”

“That is a problem and I would have to talk to Korra about how to contain them, the only way I see progress being made is by building around the Spirit Wilds” I say

“Yes, Avatar Korra, she has been one of the many problems that have plagued this city, I think this is out of her hands, there are too many of them to count, we need more than just Avatar Korra” Raiko says, I hold back on making a comment about Korra but I come up with a plan that could be beneficial for everyone.

“Ok, I have a plan that may work, Jinora was possessed by the spirit of knowledge, Wan Shi Tong, for a brief period of time, with her and Korra’s help we could potentially move the Spirit Wilds away from the expansion areas” I say

“Yes, that could work, but if it doesn’t then as my last act as President of this city I will have them destroyed” Raiko says, an hour later and everything has been arranged for the expansion effort, Future Industries will provide the means and the work force, Varrick’s company will provide the materials and Baatar will help with the design. I exist the room and see Korra talking to one of the United Earth State’s official’s I wave over and Korra excuses herself.

“Hey honey” says Korra giving me her crooked grin that always leave’s me with a warm tingling feeling throughout my body, I can’t help but check her out as she looks sexy as hell in my clothes, thankfully they don’t appear to be damaged, I know she had to help Tenzin train the duel-benders.

“Hey sweetie” I reply, “What were you and those United Earth State officials talking about?”

“Uh, nothing much, just about the Foggy Swamp, I’ll tell you later” Korra says

“Ok, I think president Raiko will see you now” I say

“Great, another boring meeting to sit through” Korra says with a huff.

“Hey, not all of his meetings are boring, just a quick head’s up this meeting with President Raiko may be one of the more better meetings with him” I say

“Well, great, want to tell me what I might be expecting?” Korra asks

“I can’t give you all the details this time but it involves the Spirit Wilds” I says

“Great, well see you at half two” Korra says with a smile, she waves to me and I wave back, I watch her until she enters Raiko’s office, I then walk to my Satomobile and head to Future Industries Tower.

*

-(Korra’s POV)-

I check the clock which reads ten to ten, I call the duel-benders to attention, “Great job everyone, you’re all making great improvements with your Earthbending, however I have to go, unfortunately I have a meeting to attend with President Raiko, we can pick up where we left of tomorrow if you want” I say, glad that I could help the duel-benders, it feels a little strange when they call me ‘Sifu’ Korra, Tenzin calls me over.

“Well, Korra you make an excellent teacher” Tenzin says with pride on his voice and a smile on his face.

“Well, I did learn from the best” I says smiling back

“Yes, perhaps once the expansion has finished being constructed you could become a teacher at one of the bending schools” Tenzin says

“You know what Tenzin, that might not be such a bad idea, after all nothing bad has happened in the time I’ve been away from my duty’s” I say

“Yes, well, who knows what the next day will bring, at any rate you had better get going, I know Raiko doesn’t like to be kept waiting, even if it is his last meeting” Tenzin says

“Yeah, I’ll see you later, I’m going to be stopping by later Jinora wanted to talk to me about something” I say

“Really?” asks Tenzin, he raises one of his eyebrows to give me a curious look.

“Hey, I don’t know what she wants to talk about, but I think it’s mainly about the Avatar and not about boy’s” I says with a sly smirk

“Yes, well I’ll see you later then” Tenzin says, sighing with relief

“Yeah, see you” I says as I take to the sky on my Air glider, I airbend towards City Hall and land in front of the building where I got married, sighing happily at the memory I enter the building, I quickly walk over to President Raiko’s room but unfortunately one of the official’s from the United Earth States stop’s me.

“Ah, Avatar Korra, I was just talking about you with my colleagues” says the man

“Ah pleasure to meet you” I say

“It is our pleasure to be in the company of a woman so powerful she could destroy our entire nation if she felt like it, excuse me, where are my manners I am Fraco” says Fraco

“Alright, Fraco, so what can I do for all you lovely men?” I ask

“We were wondering if you would be so kind enough to support our group” says one of the men, “apologies, my name’s Ajax” says Ajax

“Yeah, I remember you, you were at Mallory’s rally before I went on Honeymoon and after I came back” I say

“Yes, your marriage is an affront to nature, it should not be, but that is not the reason why we have come here, we came here seeking your advice and help if you are willing” says Ajax

“Alright let’s hear it then” I say, a few minutes pass and I see Asami waving over and I excuse myself, “I’ll think about this, your plan to get rid of the Foggy Swamp is dangerous, remember Kuvira harvested vines from the swamp, well they’ve grown back, I don’t think you could get rid of the swampy that easily, anyway gentlemen I must leave you,” as I walk over to Asami a hear the UES official’s leave.

“Hey honey” I say giving Asami a grin.

“Hey sweetie” Asami replies, “What were you and those United Earth State officials talking about?”

“Uh, nothing much, just about the Foggy Swamp, I’ll tell you later” I say

“Ok, I think president Raiko will see you now” Asami says

“Great, another boring meeting to sit through” I say with a huff.

“Hey, not all of his meetings are boring, just a quick head’s up this meeting with President Raiko may be one of the more better meetings with him” Asami says

“Well, great, want to tell me what I might be expecting?” I ask, hoping that Asami could give me some details so that I’m not going in blind

“I can’t give you all the details this time but it involves the Spirit Wilds” Asami says

 _“Great, hopefully Raiko doesn’t want to get rid of them, I have no idea if that’s possible”_ I think to myself

“Great, well see you at one for lunch” I say with a smile, I wave at Asami as she leaves.

 _“Korra…Korra”_ I turn around ready to reply to the voice, thinking that it might have been Asami but no one is there as I see Asami leave the building, I shake my head and head to Raiko’s office, I knock at his door and hear his voice.

“Enter” says Raiko, I enter his office and he says “Ah, Avatar Korra, please take a seat”

“Thank you, President Raiko” I say taking a seat, “So, what did you want to discuss?”

“It’s about the Spirit Wilds” Raiko says

 _Great, he’s probably going to ask me to remove them_ I think, “Ok what about them?” I ask cautiously

“Ever since you opened the Spirit Portal in the centre of Downtown new Spirit Wilds have been appearing around Republic City” says Raiko

“Yes, that was to be expected, what with the surge in Spiritual Energy that was bound to have happened” I respond

“Yes, well the Spirit Wilds have been interfering with the expansion effort” says Raiko

“And let me guess you want me to get rid of them” I say angrily

“What, no I don’t want you to get rid of them” says Raiko

“Wait, what, I thought,” I say stunned at Raiko’s words

“I won’t say that they are a nuisance to the expansion effort but the Spirit Wilds are stopping the works, however I was talking with Mrs Sato and we have come up with a plan, Future Industries and Varrick’s company are going to come up the resources and man power for the expansion area, we have come up with a plan but we need the approval of Tenzin, seeing as there are too many of the Spirit Wilds, you wouldn’t be able to move them by yourself, once we have finished I am planning on talking to Tenzin about allowing the most spiritual Airbenders to help you move the Spirit Wilds to one location directly east of the Spirit Portal” Raiko explains

“Oh, good, there’s just one problem with that plan” I say

“Really and what is that?” Raiko asks

“I have absolutely no idea how to move the Spirit Wilds” I say

“Mrs Sato explained that Jinora had been possessed by a spirit of knowledge, we thought that this spirit left knowledge about the Spirit Wilds in her” Raiko says

“Well, I don’t know about that but I am going to be meeting her later so I’ll ask her about that” I say

“That’s all we can do for now” Raiko says

“Yeah, is there anything else that needs to be discussed?” I ask

“No, that’s all, you may go now” Raiko says, I nod and leave the room as I walk back into the main room I hear the voice again “ _Korra, Korra”_ , “Hello, who’s there?” I ask looking around the room, which is surprisingly empty, _“everyone must be on a break or something”_ I think to myself.

 _“Korra…Korra”_ says the voice again, I look around the room again, one person has come into the room, but she is clearly not the source of the voice as she retakes her position behind the sectary desk, “You ok, Mrs Sato?” the receptionist asks.

“Yeah, just thought I heard someone, must have been my imagination” I say _“Korra…Korra, find us Korra”_ the voice says again as I leave the building, _“Ok this is getting weird”_ I think to myself.

-(Asami’s Pov)-

As I leave Republic City hall one of the United Earth States representatives stops me.

“Excuse me Mrs Sato, may I have a word” says the man

“Certainly, but first you must tell me your name” I say

“Ah, forgive me, my name is Fraco and this is my partner Ajax” says Fraco

“A pleasure” says Ajax

“Thank you, I assume that you are the group of people that Korra was talking to” I say

“Yes, we were talking to Avatar Korra about the removal of the Muddy Swamp” says Ajax

“And why would that be a good idea?” I ask curiously

“Well seeing as Kuvira harvested Spirit Vines from the Muddy Swamp, others might attempt to do the same” says Fraco

“And what do you have to do with it?” I ask

“We have already asked our government to try to remove it but they have refused stating that ‘it’s Avatar business and that they shouldn’t get involved,’ we came here to talk to Avatar Korra and President Raiko” explains Ajax, “And we would like your statement”

“Well, I’m not entirely sure what I could say, it is my wife’s business after all, I suppose that the removal of the Muddy Swamp would halt a massive harvest of Spirit Vines but there are numerous Spirit Wilds that have appeared around Republic City” I explain

“Ah, that would be a problem, even if we removed the Muddy Swamp there would still be places to harvest Spirit Vines from” says Fraco

“Yes, now excuse me gentlemen, but I have a meeting in ten minutes and I must return to Future Industries” I say

“Of course, can’t keep a busy woman from her work now can we” Ajax says in a slight less friendly voice, I get into my Satomobile and travel to Future Industries. I arrive at Future Industries and take the elevator up to my office, I say hello to Rebecca, my receptionist and enter my office, I prepare for the meeting with Tenzin and one of my new clients. Ten minutes pass and I hear movement outside my office, Rebecca buzzes through on the intercom, “Mrs Sato, Tenzin and a Mr Chalfon here to see you about your new project”, “Thank you Rebecca send them in” I respond. Tenzin and Mr Chalfon enter my office.

“Welcome gentlemen” I say offering my hand.

“Asami” Tenzin says shaking my hand.

“Mrs Sato” says Mr Chalfon

“Mr Chalfon” I say

“Please call me Naravan” says Naravan

“Ok, Naravan, we all know why we’re here, it’s about building a new Avatar Temple in Republic City” I say

“Yes, Avatar Aang had built Air Temple Island but he had not built an Avatar Temple in Republic City” says Naravan

“That is true, at the time he was focused on rebuilding the Air Nation rather than creating a new Avatar Temple, but now that Kuvira has been defeated and Republic City has been rebuilt and the expansion is on the way, I think it is a perfect opportunity to build a new Avatar Temple at the Spirit portal” I say, _“It will be hard and the Spirit’s might not like it but with Korra’s help they might agree”_ I think to myself.

“That you be most agreeable, but the spirit’s might not like a new building at the spirit portal, they tolerate Kiara’s home because those four women are part spirit, it will take some convincing, most likely on their and Avatar Korra’s part” Tenzin says

“I will talk to Korra later and we’ll discuss this, however I need Naravan’s company to help build the statues that are in the other Avatar Temples, however those buildings are in areas of a huge amount of Spiritual Energy and there is no place in the United Republic of Nations than the Spirit Portal in the centre of downtown” I say.

“However that may be, I do not think that the spirits would like massive machinery around the Spirit Portal, after all the duel-bender’s house was built by the earth and metal benders employed by Future Industries” says Naravan

“That is true, leave that part of this project to me, I just need your approval Tenzin and your earthbenders to craft the previous Avatar Statues, starting all the way from the first Avatar” I say

“You have my full support Asami if you can convince Korra, although I doubt it will take a lot to convince her, and the spirits to allow any machinery if you need the machines” Tenzin says

“I’ll need access to at least one other Avatar Temple to be able to create the statues” says Naravan

“I can take you to the Southern Air Temple as it houses the Avatar Temple within” says Tenzin. An hour has passed since the start of the meeting and we have finalized the details of this project which is to start at the end of this month, I say goodbye to Tenzin and Naravan, I then tell Rebecca that I would be down in my workshop for a while and to forward any calls to me.

­-(Korra’s Pov)-

As I leave City Hall I hear that voice again, _“Korra, Korra, find me Korra”_ , really starting to freak out I try to think nothing of it, I head to the Police Station and walk up to the receptionist.

“Avatar Korra to see Kuvira” I say to the receptionist, he buzzes me through and I walk to Lin’s office, I receive a lot of confused looks, I wave at Mako to looks at me confusingly, I shrug and knock on Lin’s door who answers.

“Korra, here to see Kuvira” Lin says raising an eyebrow

“Yep” I respond

“You’re wearing Asami’s clothes” Lin says

“Yep, any problems with that?” I ask

“No, red and black just doesn’t suit you I guess, anyway, follow me” Lin says, she leads me to one of the solitary confinement cells and opens the door, “as usual knock the door or press the button to buzz a guard,” she leaves and closes the door behind me.

“Hello Kuvira” I says with a warm smile

“Hello Korra” Kuvira replies, she sits down and I can only guess that she was dancing before I came in. I see her trying to cover up her arms, I grab her arm and roll up her sleeve.

“Hey” Kuvira says as she tries to pull her arm away, I stare at the cuts, bruises and burns along her arm.

“How did this happen? And why haven’t you been healed?” I ask, still holding her arm.

“It’s nothing” says Kuvira pulling her arm away.

“Yes it is” I say grabbing her arm again.

“Why do you even care” Kuvira says.

“I care because I know what it’s like” I say indignantly

“And how would you know” says Kuvira huffing

“You really want to know, ok fine then, I’m going to show you a part of me that not even Asami has seen” I say, I roll up the sleeves of Asami’s top to reveal my arms.

“Really your arms, Asami must be blind to not have seen them” Kuvira says sarcastically.

“No, not my arms, look closer” I say holding my arms out, Kuvira leans in close and gasps, before her are my bare arms, riddled with faded scars from the mercury poison and my fight with Zaheer, “See, these scars will always be with me, I can’t heal them, Katara, the greatest healer in the world can’t heal them, but I can heal your cuts, bruises and burns,” Kuvira sighs and agrees, she holds her arms out and I waterbend some water from my Tigerseal skin onto Kuvira’s arms, I focus and the water glows light blue, a minute passes and I return the water into my Tigerseal skin, Kuvira examines her arms.

“Thank you Korra” Kuvira says

“You’re welcome, now tell me how come you had those injuries?” I ask sincerely, Kuvira sighs

“Fine, if you really want to know, the reason I’m in this solitary confinement cell is because of a group of other prisoners” says Kuvira

“What happened?” I ask

“After Lin and Su brought me to the police station, I stayed in one of the bigger holding cells where some other prisoners were being held before being transferred to the prison outside the city, I stayed there with the other prisoners for a few days before being taken to my cell, I was in there with another woman for a month before being taken to the prison” Kuvira pauses to take a breath, “I was in that prison for the majority of the year, no one had visited me, not Su, not Lin or any of the other Beifong’s, I didn’t even know you and Mrs Sato had been gone for the year, Su still hasn’t visited me and I don’t blame her, I tore her family apart and I don’t expect her to forgive me, anyway, there was an incident where a blackout occurred and the prison wardens had a hard time getting the other prisoners to stay in their cells, some managed to escape and found my cell, I tried fighting them but I was to week from the lack of food, before I could get one strike in, one of the prisoners hit my head with a pipe one of them had found, next thing I know I blacked out, when I woke to the sound of a zipper being pulled down, after that I could only feel pain in my lower area and my legs, I tried standing up but my legs were to weak, thankfully the power was restored and I could see myself in the mirror, I could see that I had numerous cuts and bruises all along my arms and legs, my prison jumpsuit and been destroyed, I could examine my front and back, I had cuts and bruises and burns all along my body, with how weak my legs were I could tell that I had been out for a few hours, most likely used by the prisoners as their pleasure and torture toy” Kuvira says, she tries to hold back tears but I could see them streaming down her face, I embrace her in a hug which shockers her, it takes her a while to recover her composure and hug me back.

A few minutes pass and we stop hugging, “Thank you, you’re the first person in a long time that has hugged me” Kuvira says, she resumes her tale, “I passed out and a guard I made friends with found me and brought me to the hospital wing of the prison, the doctors and nurses only healed me so that I wouldn’t bleed to death or any of my wounds get infected, after a few months my wounds healed and I had recovered my strength, unfortunately a fight broke out and I tried to get back to my cell because I didn’t want to get involved, unfortunately one of the prisoners saw me and pulled me into the ring, the fight was long and intense before the guards came and broke it up, I had knocked two of the other fighters out and was currently holding the final fighter in a headlock, sadly the guards thought that I had started the fight and dragged me to a solitary cell for three weeks, I hadn’t got any outside news at all since my imprisonment and only found out that you and Mrs Sato had gotten married from the guards, some of them were saying how you being married would ruin the Avatar’s reputation, I tried to argue that it wouldn’t ruin the Avatar’s reputation and that it was important that it was two people getting married, at that time I didn’t know that it was Mrs Sato that married you until the guards laughed and told me, in a very sinister tone, that the remaining Sato had just married the Avatar, they laughed at me when I realized that is was Asami Sato, they then said that it was a disgrace that you and Mrs Sato had gotten married as they thought that it would send a bad message to the prisoners that are in prison for being a different sexual orientation, now some of them are criminals but about fifteen prisoners in that prison were in their on false charges because they were accused of attacking police officers when they had offend their sexual orientation, they told me what had really happened” Kuvira paused, while she had been telling me her story I had set out some food and tea that I had brought, I handed her a cup, “Thank you, I spent the reminder of the year in that prison before I was brought back here, were I stayed in a normal cell with six other prisoners, one day a riot occurred and the more violent prisoners found the cell I was in, they knocked out the other prisoners and I attempted to fight this time, I had a little bit better of a chance this time, but I was knocked out, when I came to I was in the centre of the courtyard, naked, with multiple small injuries, only then did I notice that there were no guards or police officers anywhere and that I had been tied to a stake, all the prisoners even the less violent in the courtyard, bare in mind they were also forced to be there because they were forced to watch the other prisoners beat me and torture me all the while taunting me saying things like, “look at this bitch, she thinks that she’s above the rest of us,” and “it looks like the ‘Great Uniter’ can’t unite herself,” one prisoner said while pointing at my genital’s, it was obvious that they had overheard some of the guards talking about what had happened at the other prison, they then started to hit me and use blunt and sharp objects on me, I passed out when one of the prisoners started to carve something on my back, I awoke and I was in this cell, I’ve been in here since the last time you visited me, I only got those fresher injuries yesterday, some prisoners managed to corner me when I was going to the toilet, they inflicted those injuries that you healed but reopened the previous ones” Kuvira finishes her tale and only then do I notice that she’s ghostly pale and looks almost ready to pass out.

“Remove your clothes” I say

“What, I will do no such thing” Kuvira says

“Oh, come on, it’s not like I’m going to do anything to you, I am married after all, you look extremely pale and look ready to pass out” I say with concern.

“I…ok…fine” Kuvira tries to stand up but almost falls to the ground, she sits down and removes her top, exposing her upper naked form.

“Here, let me help” I say helping Kuvira remove her trousers, I don’t remove her underwear, saving that part of her dignity, “Ok, lie down and relax your shoulders” I command, she lie’s down and I waterbend the water from my Tigerseal skin onto her back, I look at her back and can see the worst injurie on her back, the words carved into her back, ‘ _The Great…_ ’ I look at the last word and gasp in shock, _“How dare they use such a word to call a woman”_ I think to myself, I command the water onto the back and start healing the words carved, I then proceed to heal the rest of her back, I then move down to her legs and heal the injuries on them, I then spread her shirt and trousers and told Kuvira to lie on them, she complied and I waterbent the water onto her chest, healing the numerous cuts, bruises and burns marked on her body, I move down her stomach and rest the water, I feel a small heartbeat and look at Kuvira who has her eyes closed, I then move down to her legs and heal the injuries on the front of her legs, finally I waterbend the water back into my Tigerseal skin, “take your time with you movements, being healed like that takes time to recover” I say, she nods and puts her clothes back on, I hear that voice again _“Korra…Korra,”_ I try to ignore the voice by setting up a Pai Sho board.

“I might not be the greatest player, but would you be willing to play with me?” I ask Kuvira

“Sure why not, it’s not like anyone is going to challenge me intellectually” Kuvira says as she makes the first move.

-(Asami’s Pov)-

I return to my office after cleaning up, I hope Korra doesn’t mind that I got oil and grease on her clothes, eh probably not, she likes the way I smell like jasmine and car oil so if anything she’ll probably love the smell of it on her clothes. I sit down at the desk and start looking over some blueprints, suddenly the intercom on desk buzzes “Mrs Sato, there are some men here to see you” says Rebecca.

 _“That’s odd, I don’t have anyone scheduled for this time”_ I think to myself, I open the drawer that has my Electrified glove and slip it onto my hand, “Thanks Rebecca, let them in” I say into the intercom, three men enter my office, the first man is tall, wearing a business suit but with a hood covering his face and two other men were wearing Equalist uniforms, _“How did they get past security”_ I think to myself before says “Gentlemen, please take a seat”

“Thank you Miss Sato” the leader says “You may call me Kaage”

“Well Mr Kaage please address me properly next time, I did marry Korra after all, so what business proposition do you have for me” I ask

“As you can tell by my two companion’s we belong to the new Neo-Equalist’s, after Avatar Korra exposed Amon as the waterbending hypocrite he was we have been in hiding, we thought that Hundun would help us establish a new world order but we were fooled yet again but with your help we can once again be a power and help free people like yourself from your bending masters” ‘Kaage’ says

“You think I’m a slave to Korra, I did not marry her because she can bend and she did not force me to marry her, we love each other and have married who we are” I say attempting to keep my temper in check.

“Call it what you will but you and everybody else shall ever be slaves to the benders of the world, if you help us by suppling us with weapons, money, a proper base of operations, means of transportation and free access to the city then we can take down the benders of Republic City, free people such as yourself from your masters, if you help us we can take down the Avatar and put an end to her rain of tyranny” ‘Kaage’ says, as ‘Kaage’ speaks I press the silent security alarm butting using my gloved hand.

“No, I will not help you, I will not taint Future Industries reputation by doing something my father did, unlike him I do not hate benders, spirits, I am married to the most powerful bender in existence, she literally ripped opened a hole in the fabric of reality by creating that Spirit Portal, why the hell would I support the people that vaguely threaten to remove benders from the world, hello, if you managed to remove everyone’s bending the next generation of children would be able to bend, get out and take your stupid proposition to someone who cares about it” I say finally losing my temper.

“Temper, temper Miss Sato, one way or another we will get what we want, be it from you or someone else we will remove the benders from this world” ‘Kaage’ says standing up.

“GET OUT” I shout, I slam my gloved hand on the table.

“WEAPONS” ‘Kaage’ shouts drawing two Electrified Kali Sticks, one of the Equalist’s starts swinging Bolas and the other Equalist is wearing an older version of the Electrified glove, the Bolas Equalist throws the Bolas at me and I dodge them, I roll over the desk and knock out the other glove wearer, ‘Kaage’ lunges at me and hits my side with one of his Kali Sticks, as he is about to hit me and knock me out two security guards burst into the office, ‘Kaage’ looks at his men and throws a smoke pelt at the floor, it breaks and smoke erupts from it, we start coughing and head out the room and wait for the smoke to clear, a minute later the smoke clears and the Neo-Equalist I knocked out is lying on the floor.

“Don’t worry Mrs Sato, the police are on their way” one of the security guards says

“Great, now how exactly did they get in?” I ask

“Mrs Sato we found this in the elevator we came up in” the other security guard says holding an empty duffle bag, “Ok that solves how they got in without being recognized as Equalist’s, if they are trying to do something in the city then we should watch our A) rivals and B) our investors, their leader ‘Kaage’ did say that they would find a way to get what they want, case in point they tried that by attacking me” I say, I then groan in pain as the burnt patch of skin starts to hurt.

“Mrs Sato, you should go to the infirmary” says Rebecca

“Good idea Rebecca, once the police arrive send one of the officers to me” I say

“Will do Mrs Sato” says Rebecca, I then head down to the infirmary and the nurse starts to examine me, she tells me to remove my top so she can examine the burn, luckily it’s not too bad as Korra’s shirt had soften the blow, she applies a soothing salve and bandages me up, once she’s finished I put Korra’s shirt back on and a few minutes later the police arrive and Rebecca sends one of the officer down to me.

“She’s in here Officer Mako” says the nurse

“Thanks” says Mako, he then enters the infirmary and walks over to me, “So, what happened?”

“Ok, I had come up from my workshop because I was working on a new prototype Korra helped me come up with, I entered my office and started to look over the blueprints for the expansion when my sectary buzzed me saying that there were three men here to see me,” I say pausing so that Mako could catch up writing what I’m saying down, I resume talking, “I slipped on my customized Electric glove and allowed them to enter, their leader introduced himself as ‘Kaage’ and his two companions where Equalist’s, they were trying to get me to supply them with weapons, transportation, free access to the city and a base of operations, I declined as I didn’t wait to taint Future Industries reputation by doing something my father did, after all I have worked so hard to cleanse his taint, he then got all preachy on how if I supplied him he would free, he started calling people with bending our ‘masters’ and that he would help free republic city from them” I pause again so Mako could catch up, “He then went to say that if I helped him he would take down Korra and put an end to her ‘rain of tyranny’, whatever that means, as he was talking I pressed the silent alarm button on the underside of my desk to summon some guards, I declined again after telling him that unlike my father I do not hate benders as I’m married to Korra, I then told him that she literally ripped open a hole in the fabric of reality, I told him to get out and he and the other Equalist’s drew out weapons, I dodged the Bolas from one of them, I knocked the other Neo-Equalist out and got hit by their leader who was using Electrified Kali Sticks, after I took out one of his Neo-Equalist’s the security arrived and ‘Kaage’ threw a smoke pelt at the floor and escaped with the other Neo-Equalist” I finish explaining.

“Ok and then you came here after finding an empty duffle bag that is assumed to have been carrying their equipment and clothes” Mako says

“Correct” I say

“Ok, I’ll get this back to Lin and we’ll start questioning this Neo-Equalist about their plans” Mako says leaving the infirmary.

-(Unknown’s Pov)-

“Sir, was it wise to leave Amlodi behind?” asks Neo-Equalist

“Do not question me, he knew the risks but he doesn’t know what we are planning” says the Neo-Equalist leader, “Before the end of this year, Avatar Korra shall be no more.”

-(Asami’s POV)-

I walk back from the infirmary and stop at Rebecca, “Rebecca” I say, she looks up.

“Yes Mrs Sato?” asks Rebecca

“Could you hold anything I have for the next hour, I really need a break after what happened with those Neo-Equalist’s” I say

“Sure thing Mrs Sato, I’m really sorry about what happened” Rebecca says

“Don’t worry about it, when you are with the Avatar for so long these things become an almost daily occurrence” I say

“Still I do worry about you Mrs Sato” Rebecca says with a sympathetic smile on her face.

“I know you do, that’s why you are my sectary and my most trusted person in Future Industries” I say

“Mrs Sato you flatter me, now I must return to work, I do have a stack of paper work that need’s filed, I really don’t understand how Varrick’s sectary does so little work” Rebecca says

“It’s Varrick, he doesn’t really give his workers that much paper work unless he is either going into debt, working on a new project or is angry, pissed off or plotting to take over another company” I say with a slight grimace, “I’ll leave you to your work then Rebecca” I say before stepping into my office.

-(Rebecca’s POV)-

Once Asami had left Rebecca alone she picked up her work phone and dialled a number, it only took two rings before a person picked up.

“Yes” says the person

“That was a foolish thing you did today, if I am to get in close with Mrs Sato then I don’t need you to fuck things up for me” Rebecca says

“Hey, it’s not my problem, you didn’t have to let Kaage and the others up” says the person

“And yet they would have gotten in anyhow, still Mrs Sato doesn’t expect me yet, just give me some more time to come up with a plan” Rebecca says

“Fine you have until the end of the month to come up with a plan” says the person

“That suit’s me just fine” Rebecca says as she hangs up the phone.

-(Korra’s POV)-

I left Kuvira and the prison after getting my ass kicked at Pai Sho, I’m still amazed at Kuvira, how she is able to plan and strategize and plan around my moves even though I was taught by Pai Sho masters when I was living in the compound I make my way to a little more shadier side of Republic City and stop at what looked like a shop, I quickly put on a hood and reluctantly take off Asami’s jacket, no need to get her in trouble I knock on the door and hear it open slightly.

“Yesssssss” a raspy voice wheezes out through the crack

“Got any, ‘cough’ got any Flameweed?” I ask putting on a deeper voice.

“Regular or” asks the voice

“Regular please” I say cutting off the voice

“Right away, I take it you have the Yuan then” says the voice

“Here” I say handing the voice two one hundred Yuan bills

“Excellent, I will be back in a moment with your Flameweed” says the voice as the voice snatches the two bills from my hand, it only takes a minute for the voice to reappear, “Here you go,” the voice hands me two bags of Flameweed, “Enough for two weeks as normal, thank you for shopping with us and please tell your friends… but not any friends you have in the police, thank you and have a nice day,” the door closes and I walk a few blocks away, once I’m out of sight of the shop and the shadier side of Republic City I take of the hood and put Asami’s jacket back on and start walking to Mako’s apartment. I arrive and ring the buzzer and hear Mako answer, “Hello”

“Hi Mako, its Korra mind if I come in?” I ask

“Yeah sure Bolin and Opal are up” Mako says as he lets me in, I walk up to his apartment careful to keep my Flame weed hidden from him, I knock at his door and he opens it, “Korra, come in.”

“Hi Mako” I say as I enter his apartment, Bolin and Opal join us in a minute.

“Korra” Bolin says as he runs up to hug me.

“Careful Bo, I do have two kids in me” I say

“Ah sorry” Bolin says loosening his grip

“It’s ok, just uh maybe don’t hug me or Asami to tightly” I say

“Ok” Bolin says

We spend the next hour talking about what we want to do and what we think is going to happen in the future, then suddenly Mako’s phone rings and he picks it up, after a few minutes Mako hang’s up the phone and sighs.

“What’s the trouble bro?” asks Bolin

“Chief wants me to come in today” Mako says

“And the problem is?” I ask

“Well todays supposed to be my day off and I really wanted to spend time with you guys” Mako says

“Don’t worry about it, we still have the weekend we could all go out then” Opal says

“Yeah, we could go to that new place that opened up, what’s it called” Bolin says trailing off into thought

“Bao Du Feng?” I ask

“That’s the one” Bolin says

“Alright I gotta go” Mako says

“Bye bro” Bolin says as Mako leaves his apartment

“Alright, Mako’s gone” I say

“And that’s a good thing?” Bolin asks

“Yeah” I respond

“How?” Bolin asks, I pull out one of my bags of Flameweed and show it to them.

“Korra, where, what, how” Opal says with wide eyes

“Ok, I got it at a shop I’m not going to name, it’s not a hard-core drug and my dad introduced me to it when I was in the south” I says with a shrug, I roll one and light one of my fingers and take a drag and breath out.

“But you’re the Avatar what if people see you doing this and what about your babies?” asks Opal

“I’ve thought about that and I’m only smoking it when I’m at home or with you guys and I checked with the hospital already, they said that it won’t harm my children, again my dad introduced me to this when I was recovering from Zaheer, he told me that he smoked it when he was stressed, after being down in the south for a year he relented and gave me some after seeing that I wasn’t getting any better, I was in so much pain, I couldn’t eat or sleep that my body was slowly giving out that was until dad gave me some Flameweed, it drove the pain away and I could actually start to feel like I was my old self, I could eat and sleep without so much a twitch bothering me, after I left I couldn’t get any until I came back to Republic City” I say, Bolin and Opal look at me with a concerned expression, “Don’t worry about me, I said it’s not a hard-core drug, I know that some of the staff at the hospital smoke’s it and that Kya smoke’s it,” I come up with an idea, “How about you two try it to see that it helps, when I take it it helps me relax and I don’t feel like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders”

“Korra, I really shouldn’t but then again I am a Beifong” says Opal taking the cigarette, she puts it to her moth and breaths in, hands it back to me and breaths out.

“Bo, you want to try?” I ask

“I don’t know, I mean what if Mako was to come back and finds us stoned or anything” Bolin says

“It’s not like its Cactus Juice, that stuff gets you really addicted to it” I say

“Ok fine but if Mako comes home and finds us I’m blaming you” says Bolin as he takes it from me, he puts it to his mouth and breaths in, lower’s it and breaths out and hand’s it back to me, we spend the rest of the time talking about what was going to happen with the presidential election, the clock strikes one o’clock and I get up to leave.

“It’s been great talking to you guys, we really should have one day a week or month where we all get together to talk about our lives” I say

“Yeah we should, how about ever third weekend of every month we get together” Opal says

“Sound’s great” I walk to the door and open it, I turn back and say “I’d really appreciate if you didn’t tell anyone, especially Asami that I smoke Flameweed, I want to tell her myself.”

“Sure thing Korra” Bolin says

“Bye guys” I say

“Bye Korra” the both say as I leave the apartment, _“Funny, I didn’t hear that voice the entire time I was with them”_ I think to myself, suddenly I hear the voice louder than ever, _“KORRA, FIND US, KORRA, HELP, IN PAIN,”, “Ow, my head”_ I think as I clutch my head, _“I think I’d better head home for a bit, I need to get Asami’s lunch, I know she left without it again”_ I think to myself and start heading home. I arrive home and start preparing Asami’s lunch: Gong Bao Komodo-Chicken, once I finish cooking it I wrap it in Cling Film and strangely I prepare a weird mix of Chocolate and Noodles, I then walk to a flower shop and purchase some Fire Lilies and head to Future Industries. I arrive and walk up to the receptionist and says “Avatar Korra here to see Mrs Sato,” the receptionist looks up at me and says “Good, Mrs Sato is expecting you.”

“Thanks” I say and head to the elevator I reach the top floor and walk up to Rebecca, “Hey Rebecca” I say nonchalantly, Rebecca looks up from her paper work.

“Oh hi Korra, I’ll let Asami know you’re here” Rebecca say, she buzzes the intercom and says “Mrs Sato, your wife is here to see you,” a quick reply comes through, “Thanks Rebecca send her in.” Rebecca nods and I open the door.

“Hi sweetie” Asami says

“Hi, I brought you lunch” I say, Asami’s nostrils flare up with the smell of the food I prepared.

“So what did you bring?” Asami asks

“I brought Gong Bao Komodo-Chicken for you and for myself, I know it sounds weird but I’ve been craving it since I left Mako’s apartment, I have Chocolate melted over Noodles” I say, Asami gives me a weird look and I say “Hey don’t look at me like that it’s a pregnancy graving that I’ve had for a while.”

“No it’s not that it’s something else” Asami says she walks over to me and sniffs before exclaiming, “You smoked Flameweed,”, _“No point hiding it now.”_ I think to myself

“Asami it’s not what you think, it’s… wait you know Flameweed” I say

“Yeah I know it” says Asami, I bring out one of the bags of Flameweed I bought earlier, Asami then asks me, “Where did you get that?”

“Down by the docks, I went there after visiting Kuvira, please don’t think anything badly about me” I say, Asami looks at me with sympathy.

“Oh Korra, it’s ok, I know” Asami says, I look at her confused, “Tonraq explained everything last night and I overreacted when you showed me that bag.”

“What do you mean you overreacted?” I ask

“Simple, I thought you had found my stash” Asami says, I look at her dumbfounded.

“You mean you smoke Flameweed as well?” I ask

“Yeah, spirits I think nearly everyone does in Republic City, that’s why it’s so popular and the fact that the police can’t get it banned and off the streets” Asami says with a smile, “Don’t tell him but I know that Mako smoke’s it once in a while,” with that I burst out laughing

“Hahaha, Asami that is brilliant, I was worried that you might not take it well” I say, “I introduced Opal and Bolin to it.” We start eating our lunch and Asami says, “Really, well then I knew Opal would probably take it but never Bolin, so what did you do when you visited Mako.”

“Nothing much, just talked about life and then he was called in and then I saw a chance to use Flameweed and let Opal and Bolin try it, after we talked some more and then I went home, prepared lunch and came here,” I say, suddenly I tense up and hear that voice again, _“Korra, save us, Korra find us, fog…lost…SISTER, Korra.”_

“Korra you ok?” asks Asami

“Yeah sorry, I keep hearing this voice, telling me to find it and save it, but I have no idea where to look or where to go” I say

“You could ask Tenzin and Jinora” says Asami

“Yeah, I’m going back to Air Temple Island, Jinora wanted to talk to me about something” I say, we finish eating our lunches and talk for a while before Asami shows me a new design she has for the expansion, after an hour I bide Asami goodbye and kiss her, “I’ll see you at home” Asami whispers into my ear as we had embraced in a hug, we break and I leave after saying goodbye again, this time I head to Air Temple Island. I land at the Air Temple Island docks and walk towards Jinora’s room and knock her door.

“Come in” says Jinora and I enter her room she stands up and sits on her bed.

“Ok Jinora I’m here what did you want to talk to me about?” I ask.

“Ok, so as you know Wan Shi Tong put in a lot of information in my head” Jinora says, I nod in agreement, “A lot of this information is obscure to say the least but there are certain sections of information I can easily call up, one such example is an area of the Spirit World called the pit of Munin, or the Pit of Memory, but that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about, what I do what to talk about is the Avatar.”

“What about the Avatar?” I ask

“The Aye-Aye Spirit that you and Asami met when you were on your vacation said that him and other spirits had met after Harmonic Convergence and devised a plan to Converge Raava and Vaatu together, well as it turns out it was only Aye-Aye, Wan Shi Tong and Iroh that came up with that plan, they thought it would work and having Raava and Vaatu converge would restore your past lives but they were wrong, I have been in and out of the Spirit World since being possessed by Wan Shi Tong and have been visiting his library and took some of his books” Jinora says

“Wait, how did you take his books, wasn’t he there guarding them?” I ask a little confused by this as Wan Shi Tong ever left his library.

“Strangely he hasn’t been back to his library since the Dierum Malorum incident, no doubt he’s been travelling the world, learning new information and what not, anyway I found these old text books,” Jinora stands up and walks towards her bookcase and lift’s three heavy looking tomes she walks back over to her bed and set’s them down, the sink slightly into her bed.

“Uh, Jinora don’t you think you should have brought them back to the library by now?” I ask

“I’m going to just as soon as I use the information in my head and the information in these books to help come up with a way to reconnect your past lives to you” Jinora says, so we spend the next hour studying these books and come up with a few plans on how to reconnect with my past lives, however we agreed that we wouldn’t attempt anything while I was pregnant.

“Jinora, does your head have any information on how to move the Spirit Wilds outside the city that are interfering with the expansion effort” I say

“Oh, that’s easy you just need to go to the centre of each Spirit Wild and use Spiritbending to move the Spirit Wilds to where you want them to go” Jinora says

“Really, that seems a little too easy” I say

“Well, that’s what the information says” Jinora says, she puts the tomes back on her bookshelf and walks over to her bedside cabinet, takes something out of it and turns around to face me and holds out a book, “I want you to have this,” she puts the book in my hand’s.

“And why do you want me to have this?” I ask

“Remember what we said this morning, if none of the plan’s we have work then you and the next incarnation won’t have your past lives to help, well apart from you, anyway I thought it would be a good idea for you to have something where you can write your feelings, your fears, what has happened to you and to leave guidance for the next Avatar” Jinora explains

“Do you really think that would be a good idea?” I ask

“Yeah I think it would, you know just writing something is a good way to take your mind of things and helps to you know, I know for a fact that one Airbender is blind and record’s what she did during the day using a tape recorder” Jinora says.

“Ok, maybe it is a good idea” I say, I stand up and walk over to Jinora’s bookcase and read some of the titles before stopping on one of the books, I set the book I’m holding down and take out the book and read it’s title: Ronin Amaya, I turn to Jinora, “Hey Jinora what’s this book about?” I ask, I had Jinora the book and Jinora looks at it.

 **[1]** “This, this book, it’s set in ancient Earth Kingdom and is about this wondering Ronin who is hired by one of the Daimyo’s, he hire’s the main character Amaya to protect his daughter without revealing herself, over the course of the next chapters Amaya is introduced to a bartender named Daiki and his brother Daichi, Amaya is then introduced to the Daimyo’s daughter whose name is Arisu Sato, Amaya and Arisu get to know each other and go out on a date until some goon’s show up and Arisu pay’s them off but Amaya has to leave but returns when she looks back and see a huge army of bandit’s attacking the Daimyo’s hold, she returns and saves Arisu and they along with the village go to a secret infirmary,” Jinora pauses so she can remember the details of the book, “after getting healed Arisu becomes the new Daimyo, they return to the village to find fires still blazing and Amaya walks over to a well and waterbends a huge amount of water to put out the flames after the flames are gone Amaya helps around the village before her and Arisu go off to have a picnic after Daiki and his friend Inori, Amaya decides to share her past with Arisu and Arisu learns that Amaya was born in the south and at five years old was sent away to live with an old friend of her fathers, but unfortunately the people that were looking for Amaya finds her and takes her away on the promise that they don’t hurt her friends, they called her Youkai and take her to the Earth Empress, the Earth Empress takes Amaya to her pit and tests her to see if she is the Youkai, after succeeding the tests the Earth Empress brainwashes Amaya to be her slave and sends her out to fight bandits, take money from the innocent and such but an incident at one of the Earth holdings sends Amaya into an Avatar like state in which she feeds… and then leaves and winds up in a swamp where an old woman helps her to break the brainwash that the Earth Empress has over her, after telling Arisu her story they head back to Arisu’s hold and help out by building roof’s on the village’s houses after talking to one of Arisu’s friends, afterwards Arisu’s friend who reminds me of Su sends the two away to get more healing herbs and other herbs so that Arisu can create a healing salve but it starts to rain and they take refuge in a nearby cave and proclaim their love for each other and end up, ‘cough’, having sex, they fall asleep and when they wake up its stopped raining and they return to the hold and help out, later on in the book Azumi, the woman who reminds me of Su, takes Arisu and Amaya to a secret meeting where all of the other Shoguns/Daimyo’s are meeting,  Amaya is reunited with her father and they plan to sneak into the Empresses castle, during the journey Arisu asks Amaya that if they survive would Amaya marry her which Amaya agrees, they sneak in only to be betrayed by one of the rebels and Amaya sacrifices herself to save everyone after being told that her blood was being used to control people, after Arisu and everyone kills the earth empress Amaya’s body disappears and Arisu proclaims that she’s not dead and set’s out on a journey to find her, it takes her six months to find Amaya but when she does she doesn’t have her memory of Arisu or what has happened but she does remember her horse, the pair leave and journey home.” Jinora finishes her explanation, “You can borrow the book if you like, I can’t wait for the next book, the author has only released the title of her next book: Ronin Amaya: Revelations.” **[2]**

“Thanks Jinora and yeah I would like to borrow it” I say I get ready to leave and take the two books Jinora gave me, “Bye Jinora, see you tomorrow,” I say as I wave good bye.

“Bye Korra” Jinora says back before returning to one of her other books.

-(Asami’s POV)-

I’ve been in meetings ever since Korra left to go to Air Temple Island but now I’ve got some free time so I head down to my workshop to work on the birthday present for Korra as her birthday is in a few months, I don’t always acknowledge Future Industries ‘adult’ section of the company, but I do take pride in the fact that my company can corner the market of nearly any industry, still this gift to Korra is going to be one of my favourites, it’s a little weird but I’ve been studying different lengths and widths of men’s penises, especially the past Avatars just so I could find one that would feel right on Korra’s body, I flush at the thought of Korra ravaging me with this strap-on. I spend the next few minutes looking at the blueprints, making sure I have the correct calculations and materials before storing everything away in a section of my workshop, I then get ready to go home, I gather up paper works and blueprints before heading out to my blue Satomobile I start driving home but get stuck in traffic.

-(Korra’s POV)-

I leave Air Temple Island which read four o’clock, I use my air-glider to glide to a supermarket and pick up the ingredients for: Chow mein, Char Siu for myself and Peking duck and vegetables for Monk’s delight for Asami, I then go get the other grocery’s such as milk, eggs, chocolate and other items on the list Asami gave me at lunch, I go and pay for the items and head home.

-(Asami’s POV)-

As I make my way through the traffic I look up to see Korra using her custom Air-glider to travel home, I notice that she’s carrying shopping bags and thankfully nothing is spilling out of them as the traffic start’s to move again I notice something in the wing mirror a black shape is moving extremely fast as I start to move my Satomobile the black shape moves past my car at high speeds I push down on the peddle and drive up to it, it’s head? Turns and looks at me and it opens its mouth, no sound comes out but all the Satomobile’s in the vicinity come to a halt except mine, I had mine protected against spirit’s and other spirit world things, I slowly drive my car past it and weave my way through the stopped cars, silently promising myself that I would install the same protection into the name Satomobile’s that are due to be released next week, I arrive home and can smell the food cooking, I walk up to the door and open it and call, “Korra, I’m home”

“I’m in the kitchen” Korra calls back, I walk into the kitchen and sit at the table which has been prepared for our dinner.

“Where’s Tonraq, Senna and everyone else?” I ask

“They said that they’d go and explore Republic City and have dinner at one of the restaurants” Korra says

“Great, we have the house to ourselves then” I say

“Yep, dinner’s almost ready” Korra says

“Great, what are we having?” I ask

“I’m having Chow mein and Char Siu and you are having Peking duck and Monk’s delight” Korra says, a few minutes later Korra brings out the Monk’s delight and then their dinners, “enjoy,” we eat our dinner and after we retire to the living room and Korra asks “So how was your day?”

“It was ok” I say

“Just ok?” Korra asks

“Well, it was tiring being in that meeting with Raiko, Varrick and Baatar, oh and when Neo-Equalist’s attempted to convince me to supply them with weapons and such” I say

“What, the Equalist’s are still around!” Korra exclaims

“Yeah, their representative was a man called Kaaga, he demanded that I supply them with weapons, a base of operations, free access to Republic City and was saying that they would ‘free’ non-bender’s from their ‘master’s’” I say

“Uh, what happened?” Korra asks, as she’s putting of asking me if I feel like a slave.

“Oh, Korra, you know that I’m not your slave, we love each other, those Neo-Equalist’s thought that I was like my father and pretending to be in love with you just so I could take you down, but I’m not Korra, I love you with all my heart and nothing can change that” I say, I see Korra breathe a sigh of relief and change the subject, “So, how was training the earth/airbenders?”

“Great, when I started training them only two airbenders didn’t move, I taught them the same way Toph taught Aang” Korra explains, “after a while, before I went to Raiko nearly all of the duel-airbenders could control their earthbending.”

“That’s great honey, so what happened in your meeting Raiko?” I ask

“It went ok I guess, he did ask me to move the Spirit Wilds” Korra says

“And? Can you?” I ask

“I think so, after I visited Kuvira, went to Mako’s apartment I went back to Air Temple Island and had a talk with Jinora about my past lives, we’ve come up with three plans on how to attempt to reconnect with them but we’re not going to try anything until I give birth, I asked her if I could move the Spirit Wilds and as it turns out I just have to use my Spiritbending at the centre of the Spirit Wilds” Korra explains

“Great” I say, we talk for a few more hours and unfortunately Tonraq, Senna, Megan, Rebecca, Chloe, Holly, John and Michael arrive home and retire to their rooms, Korra and I retire to our room and we change into our pyjamas, Korra walks over to her desk where a stack of envelopes are piled high, she set’s a book on the desk, I walk over and ask Korra, “Hey Korra, what’s that?”

“Oh that, well Jinora gave me the idea that it would be good to record everything that has happened to me in my life” explains Korra, “I’m not going to record anything tonight, I’m too tired,” Korra briefly read’s some of the letter’s she received and then walk’s over to the bed and takes out another book.

“What you reading?” I ask getting into bed beside Korra, she looks at the cover and says, “Jinora let me borrow this, it’s called **[3]** Ronin Amaya, set in ancient Earth Kingdom, once I’ve finished reading it, I’ll let you borrow it.”

“Great” I say taking out a book myself, it’s about two lovers set during the one hundred year war, after a while Korra bookmark’s her page and I do the same, “Night sweet heart” I say

“Night Asami” Korra say, she reaches out and turns off the lamp on the nightstand, she turns around and embraces me in the small spoon position and falls asleep, I start falling asleep while holding Korra in the big spoon position, I stroke the darker skinned woman’s hair, I hear Korra slowly breathing and I quickly fall into a rhythm and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-3: These are a reference to Silkarc's fanfic story Ronin Korra
> 
> Link to Ronin Korra here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3345077/chapters/7317863


	12. A Late night visitor and a reunion of sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's got a sister... wait what????????

It was midnight and Republic City wasn’t as noisy as was during the day time. Nearly everyone was asleep except for those at clubs, on patrol or were heading home from said clubs, one member of the police force had a bright idea to cut through the area surrounding the spirit portal as it was a faster route back to the station, as this policeman was walking past the portal a light emitted from it and a figure emerged from the portal as the policeman drew near the portal he saw the figure running towards him as the figure got close to him the figure collapsed, the policeman ran towards the figure and to his amazement found the body of a naked woman, “Ma’am are you alright?” asked the policeman.

“Korra, take me to Avatar Korra” the woman said

“What is your relation to Avatar Korra?” asked the policeman suspiciously

“I’m… I’m… I’m her sister” the woman says before fainting.

*

Korra woke, from the pleasant dream she having, very abruptly to the sound of the phone ringing, she reaches over to the phone and answers groggily, “Hello.”

“Korra, good you’re awake” says Lin

“Lin, do you, ‘yawn’, have any idea what time it is?” asks Korra

“Yes I am perfectly aware of the time” Lin says

“Do you ever sleep?” Korra asks

“Yes, yes I do, but that’s beside the point” says Lin, “I need you to come down to the station”

“Great, what am in trouble for now?” Korra asks

“You’re not in trouble, that’s not why I called you” says Lin

“Then why did you call me?” asks Korra

“There’s a woman that a police officer brought in claiming to be your sister” says Lin

“What!” exclaims Korra, sitting up, “I don’t have a sister”

“That’s what I told her, she hasn’t given me her name but keep’s saying that she needs to talk to you and is claiming to be your sister” says Lin

“Alright, I’ll be down in a few minutes, ‘sigh’, Asami’s not going to like this” Korra says before hanging up, looking down at Asami, Korra see’s Asami’s messy hair sprawled over her face, Korra leans over and shake’s Asami, she leans down and whispers in Asami’s ear “Asami, sweetie, wake up.”

“’Snort’, Korra, wus, wus the time?” Asami asks

“It’s midnight” Korra says

“Go back to sleep” Asami says

“I can’t” Korra says getting out of the bed, Asami rolls over and asks, “Why not?”

“Lin need’s me down at the police station” Korra says

“What for?” Asami asks, rubbing the sleep from her eyes

“Apparently a police officer brought in a woman that’s claiming to be my sister and is demanding to talk to me” Korra says getting dressed in her regular clothes, Korra walks over to the dressing room table and puts on her contact lenses.

“So what are you going to do?” asks Asami

“You can go back to sleep if you want or you can come with, I’m going to wake my parents and take them with me down to the police station” Korra says

“Well, I’m awake now, I might as well come with you” Asami says getting out of bed and getting dressed.

“Great, I’ll see you downstairs then” Korra says as she leaves to go wake her parents, Korra walks down the hall to Tonraq and Senna’s bedroom and knocks on the door, she waits for a minute and knocks again before hearing movement, she hears footsteps walking towards the door, the door opens a crack and Tonraq says in a tired voice, “Yeah.”

“Hey dad it’s me” Korra says, the door opens a bit more so Tonraq can see Korra.

“Hey Korra, uh, why are you dressed?” Tonraq asks in a tired voice.

“Uh, yeah, I got a call from Lin asking me to come down to the police station” Korra says

“Uh, huh and you decided to wake me up. Why?” Tonraq asks, Korra gulp’s knowing full well that like her Tonraq does not like being woken up in the middle of the night, Korra also inherited her father’s dislike of mornings.

“Well, Lin told me that a woman is at the police station demanding to see me and saying that I’m her sister” Korra says

“Strange, very strange, I take it that Asami’s going with you” Tonraq says

“Yeah” Korra says

“Ok, give me a minute and I’ll wake your mother” Tonraq says

“You and mum are coming with me?” asks Korra

“Yeah, what you’ve just told me I’ll tell Senna, I want answer’s just as much as you do, now that you've told me” Tonraq says, Korra nods and Tonraq closes the bedroom door, Korra walks downstairs and goes into the living room and turn’s on the T.V. and waits for Asami, Tonraq and Senna to come downstairs, a few minutes later and Asami, Tonraq and Senna join Korra in the living room.

“Everyone ready to go?” asks Korra

“Yeah” the other three say.

“Great, so who’s going to drive?” asks Senna

“Normally I’d says Asami, but she still look’s half asleep, so I think Korra should drive” Tonraq says

“Yeah, good idea” Asami says, trying to stifle a yawn.

“Ok” Korra says, the group walks into the garage and get into the blue Satomobile Asami built for Korra, Korra start’s the car up and open’s the garage door and drives out, they travel to the Police Station and get out of the car, the group walks’ into the police station and Korra asks for Chief Beifong.

“The Chief’s expecting you Avatar Korra, she’s waiting for you in the interrogation room” the receptionist point’s to, the group turn and walk down the corridor and find Mako sitting outside.

“Oh, hey Mako” Korra says, “Didn’t expect you to be here”

“Hi Korra, yeah I didn’t expect to be here either” Mako says

“I take it you’re the one found the woman proclaiming to be my sister” Korra says

“Yeah, it was weird, there was a flash of light from the Spirit Portal and that woman was running out of it, I was walking past the portal because I was coming back to the station when the woman ran into me and fainted after saying that she is your sister” Mako explains, “I brought her here and Chief called you,” just then Lin comes out of the room.

“Great you’re here” Lin says, “I take it Mako has filled you in on what’s happened.”

“Yeah, have you gotten any new information from her?” asks Korra

“No, she’s only said that she’d talk to you and you alone, so Asami, Chief Tonraq, Senna you’ll all have to wait out here” Lin says

“Great” Korra says

“It’s ok, we don’t mind waiting out here” Asami says reassuring Korra

“Well, ok then I guess I’ll head in then” Korra says, Lin nod’s and opens the door and Korra walks in, she walks over to the table the woman is sitting at and says, “Um, hello,” the woman look’s up and her face brightens and her lips form into a child-like smile.

“Korra” the woman says, she stands up hug’s Korra.

“Uh, hi” Korra says returning the hug, though a little awkward, the woman break’s the hug and smiles.

“I found you, I found you” the woman says holding Korra’s hands, “Ha, take that spirits”

“Uh…” Korra says looking confused.

“I found you, I found you, I found you” the woman says in a sing-song voice.

“Are you ok?” asks Korra

“Ok? I’m more than ok, I’m great” the woman says

“Ok, can you tell me your name then?” asks Korra

“Um” the woman says, she thinks before replying, “Nope, I don’t remember what it is”

“Ok, I know this” Korra says thinking back.

“Oh, really?” asks the woman

“Yeah, I think you’ve got amnesia” Korra says

“Am-nes-ia… what’s amnesia?” asks the woman

“Amnesia is a partial or total loss of memory” Korra says

“Oh, how do you I’ve got amnesia?” asks the woman

“Well, because I had amnesia a few years ago, during the water tribe civil war” Korra says

“Um, what’s a water tribe?” asks the woman

“Uh, well the water tribe is spilt into two tribes, the north and the south, I hail from the south water tribe and so do you if you actually are my sister” Korra says

“I am your sister, look I’ll prove it” the woman sits down at the table and start’s drawing something, Korra take’s this opportunity to leave the room to talk to everyone one, Korra walks over to the door and reaches for the handle, “Where are you going?” asks the woman, Korra turns around to look at the woman.

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m just going to talk to some people, I promise I’ll be back” Korra says turning back around to face the door.

“NO, DON’T LEAVE” the woman shouts.

“What the” Korra turn’s around to see the woman glowing and floating in the air.

“I’VE SPENT SO LONG SEARCHING FOR YOU KORRA, YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME AGAIN” the woman says as she lunges for Korra and lands on top of Korra, Korra tries to push the woman off of her but to no avail, Korra scream’s in pain as a liquid hot burning sensation courses through her body, Korra hears the room’s door open and people enter the room, they pull the woman of Korra and the last thing Korra sees is Asami kneeling down beside her before she passes out.

*

Korra wakes up to see herself and asks “Uh, what’s going on?” ‘Korra’ turns around.

“Hello Korra” says ‘Korra’

“Uh, who are you?” asks Korra

“I’m you, or rather the old you” says ‘Korra’, “I’m the one you called ‘Dark Korra’”

“Dark Korra, I thought you said goodbye” Korra says

“I thought so to, but the spirits decided to give me another chance” says ‘Dark Korra’

“But you were just a manifestation of my conscious weren’t you?” asks Korra

“Hey, I’m in the same boat as you, I have no idea what happened, the last thing I remember is seeing you in your house, then running for a long time and a bright light and speaking to a man, the next thing I know I’m waking up in that interrogation room talking to you” says ‘Dark Korra’

“Ok, the body you are in has no name and I can’t call you ‘Dark Korra’, that’d be too weird, what should I call you?” asks Korra, the other Korra think’s before saying, “I don’t know,” this time Korra thinks and then says, “Ok, how about Dianne, it mean’s Celestial Hunter.”

“That sound’s perfect” says Dianne

“Oh one more question, I feel myself starting to wake up, what exactly did you do to me?” says Korra

“Uh, I know you have many scar’s that you cover up with those long glove-sleeves, well, it seems the spirits gave me a gift to give to you” says Dianne

“Really, what exactly is it?” asks Korra

“I don’t know, the spirit’s only told me that they would cover up the scars” says Dianne, “I told you you’d find me”

“Uh…” Korra says before waking up to see Asami holding her hand.

*

“Korra, Korra, are you ok?” asks Asami, Korra looks at Asami.

“Water” Korra says hoarsely

“Hey Mako could you get Korra some water?” Asami asks Mako

“Yeah, sure” comes Mako’s reply, Asami helps Korra stand and Korra sees the woman slumped over the table unconscious, Mako returns with a cup of water.

“Thanks” Korra says and drinks the water.

“What happened?” asks Lin

“I don’t know, we were talking and then I went to leave the room so I could talk to you guys, when she suddenly freaked out and lunged at me” Korra says

“Great, did she at least tell you her name?” Lin asks

“No, she has amnesia” Korra says

“Great, just great, well she’s your problem now” Lin says

“What, why?” Korra asks

“Well she’s claiming to be your sister and by her features, her personality and determination I’d pretty much say that she is your sibling, until the DNA result comes back from the lab then we’ll let you know if she is related to you or not” Lin says, the woman wakes up and looks around wildly.

“Who are you people? Where’s Korra?” the woman asks, Korra walks over to her

“I’m here” say Korra, Korra walks over to the woman, kneels down and whisper’s into her ear, “Do you want to come home with me Dianne?”

“Yes please” Dianne says, she stands up and they leave the room.

“Dianne, can you wait here for a minute” Korra says

“Uh, sure” Dianne says

“I promise I’m not going to go anywhere, I just need to talk to a few people” says Korra

“Ok” Dianne says, Korra re-enter’s the room after getting Dianne to sit down on a chair.

“So, Korra, want to tell us what that was all about?” asks Mako

Korra closes the door and says, “Ok, I kinda lied about not knowing her name”

“What, why’d you lie?” asks Mako

“Look, it’s hard to explain, after I blacked out I woke up to see myself, or rather her, we talked and came up with her name” says Korra

“Great, what is it?” asks Tonraq

“It’s Dianne, it means Celestial Hunter” says Korra

“Why’d she choose that name?” asks Senna

“She didn’t” says Korra

“Then who did?” ask Asami

“Uh, I did, I thought it be pretty obvious, I did say that she didn't chose her name” says Korra

"Sorry sweetie, I'm tired" says Asami while yawning

“Out of all the Water Tribe names why did you choose that one?” asks Tonraq

“Um, well, it would be confusing calling her Korra now wouldn’t it” says Korra, the other five people look at Korra confusingly, “I don’t exactly know how it is even possible, but mum, dad, Asami you remember what happened yesterday.”

It takes a bit for Asami, Tonraq and Senna to remember, “Yeah, you freaked out because of ‘Dark Korra” says Asami.

“Yeah, well guess who’s sitting outside right now” Korra says, Tonraq, Senna and Asami stare at Korra, “Don’t look at me like that, I had no idea either until we talked when I was out.”

“Wait, who’s Dark Korra?” asks Mako

“Remember when I fought Zaheer” says Korra

"Yeah I remember” says Mako

“Well when I was recovering for three years and six months I was haunted by what I assumed to be a manifestation of my mind I called Dark Korra” explains Korra, “Look we should really get home, Dianne’s probably freaking out right now, I only told her I’d only be a minute.”

Lin yawns loudly, “Yeah, I think it’d be for the best,” Lin walks to the door and open’s it, Korra exit’s the room and sits down beside Dianne who had started to hyperventilate.

“Come on Dianne, we’re going home” says Korra, it takes a minute for Dianne to calm down.

“Ok, uh, Korra who are these people?” asks Dianne upon seeing Mako, Lin, Asami, Tonraq and Senna.

“I guess a quick introduction is in order then” says Korra, “Dianne, these are our parents,” Korra points to Tonraq and Senna, Korra point’s at Lin, “That’s our estimated Chief of Police, Lin Beifong,” Korra turn’s to Mako, “This is one of my friends, Police detective Mako, he’s also the person who found you,” Korra then walks over to Asami and says, “And this is my beautiful wife, Asami Sato,” Korra then plant’s a kiss on Asami’s check.

“Korra!” exclaims Asami blushing.

“Nice to meet you” Dianne says, Mako yawns and says, “Great to meet you to, I think it’s time for us to go home now.”

“Yeah, come on Dianne” says Korra, the pair lead’s the way out of the station and to Korra and Asami’s Satomobile, Dianne look’s at the vehicle cautiously, “hey it’s ok Dianne, Asami made these they're totally safe.”

“Ok” Dianne says, Asami gets into the passenger side of the Satomobile, Tonraq and Senna help Dianne into the Satomobile and Korra gets into the driver side, after bidding farewell to Mako and Lin, Korra drives the group back to the Sato mansion, the group walk bid each other good night and Tonraq and Senna return to their room, Asami head’s back to their bedroom to get changed and Korra takes Dianne a room.

“This is where you’re going to be sleeping” Korra says

“What, why can’t I stay with you?” asks Dianne

“Uh, well Asami and I sleep in the same bed so that would be a bit awkward” Korra says, “I’ll be back in a sec with your pyjamas,” Korra leaves the room and walks to her bedroom she enters and changes into her pyjamas, she takes out a pair of her pyjamas and returns to Dianne’s room, “here you go,” she hand’s Dianne her pyjamas.

“Uh, what do I do with these?” asks Dianne.

“You put them on, they’re called pyjamas, you wear them when you go to bed” says Korra

“Oh, ok” Dianne says, taking off the clothes the police station lent her, Korra blushes and quickly leaves, Dianne looks up and asks, “Korra, why’d you leave?”

“To give you a bit of decency” Korra reply’s, Dianne look’s at the door confusingly and quickly put’s her pyjama’s on.

“Ok, I’m clothed” says Dianne, Korra re-enter’s the room.

“Ok, Dianne, I’ll show you were my room is just in-case you need me during the night ok” Korra says, she shows Dianne the door to her bedroom, “Good night Dianne.”

“Good night Korra” says Dianne, Korra helps Dianne into her bed and leaves the room, as Korra walks back to her bedroom, she gets a tingling sensation all over her body, _“Strange”_ Korra thinks to herself, she enters her and Asami’s bedroom and walks over to the dressing table, she takes out her contact lenses after making sure that Asami isn’t looking, she then walk’s over to their bed and gets into it.

“Night Asami” Korra says kissing Asami’s head

“Night Korra” Asami says, the couple fall asleep and a quietness descends on the Sato house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out some spirit be it someone we haven't seen yet or Raatu decided to give a figment of Korra's mind, dark Korra, life and well...yeah you read the chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my Happily Ever After series, this is also my first Fanfiction that i have wrote.


End file.
